Natsu no Yakusoku
by billa neko
Summary: Summary : "Kamu akan selalu melindungikukan?" , "Aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "Lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh? Apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku?" , "Maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita" DIPERBAHARUI! Still In Progress... Chap 8 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu no Yakusoku

Chapter 1 : Masa Lalu...

Billa : oi oi! Sebenarnya ini fic billa yang pertama... cuma ini billa edit dan perbarui lagi... semoga kalian suka!

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur -_-"**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo, bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Summary : "kamu akan selalu melindungikukan ?" , "aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh ? apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku ?" , "maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita"**

Billa : mari langsung ke ceritanya ! ikuyo ! XD

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Matahari cukup menyengat siang ini, yang membuat semua orang segan keluar rumah dan menetap untuk diam didalam rumah, dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun. Tapi tidak untuk pasangan honeyblonde bini. Mereka baru saja kembali dari supermarket. Membeli belanjaan untuk bulan ini. Mereka sempat berteduh dan duduk di kursi taman karena tak kuat untuk menahan panas yang luar biasa panasnya.

"Tak disangka, hari ini akan lebih panas dari hari kemarin" kata Rin sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran sedari tadi.

"Iya.. oh iya ini jus orangenya" Len memberikannya kepada Rin, dan Rin langsung meminumnya.

"Terima kasih, lebih baik kita cepat pulang, aku takut nantinya akan lebih panas lagi.."

"Aku juga takut..." Len berkata sambil menatap putus asa

"Eh? Takut apa?" Rin mulai panik

"Takut kandunganmu kenapa – napa..." Len tersenyum, sambil mendekati Rin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... *ahhh ! author nosebleed*

Semburat merah sempat muncul dimuka Rin. Len menariknya dan menggandeng tangannya dengan tangan Rin. Setelah jalan beberapa lama, mereka sampai dirumah tercinta mereka atau "Home Sweet Home". Rin membukakan pintu masuk dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengeluarkan barang bawaan yang tadi dia dan Len beli, setelah mengeluarkan belanjaan dia langsung membuatkan minuman rasa jeruk dan pisang untuk dirinya dan Len. Setelahnya membuat minuman dia langsung ke ruang tengah dimana Len sedang duduk disofa dan mendinginkan dirinya dekat kipas angin.

"Eh, nanti masuk angin loh, menjauhlah dari sana Len" kata Rin sambil menaruh minuman yang tadi dia buat, Rin juga mengembungkan pipinya karena Len tidak mendengarkan perkataanya.

"Gomen, gomen, jangan ngambek dong, sayang ~" sambil mencubit pipi Rin dan terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Rin mendengus kesakitan.

"Ih, Len sakit tahu!"

"Mukamu lucu deh kalau lagi ngambek, jadi pengen nyubit lagi~" tangan Len siap untuk mencubit Rin lagi, tapi Rin sigap langsung mengelitik Len.

"Eh, eh, eh, aduh duh duh.. Rin geli tahu!" sambil menahan tawa karena digelitikin Rin.

"Biarin ! ini imbalannya karena nyubit aku !"

Rin masih sempat mengelitik Len, sampai akhirnya tangan Rin di tangkap oleh Len. Wajah Rin mulai memanas dan memerah saat Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin, nafas Len mulai terasa di wajah Rin, karena tahu apa yang akan Len lakukan, Rin menutup kedua matanya, lalu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Rin merasakan manis dan hangatnya mulut Len begitu pula sebaliknya. Setelah lima belas detik berlalu Len melepaskan ciumannya itu dan melihat ke arah Rin, wajah merah dan panasnya sangat tampak, sampai – sampai Len terkekeh,

"Rin? Kau kenapa? Masa' di cium saja wajahmu merah begitu, jangan – jangan kamu sakit ya?" Len menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rin dan wajah Rin semakin memerah dan panas.

"Eng-g-g-ga kok! Aku baik – baik saja!" sambil menahan ronaan merah diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan kandunganmu?" Len berkata sambil meminum jus pisang yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Rin *keselek dong ?*

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya saja kata dokter bilang, jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan memikirkan hal yang dapat membuatku stres"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emm kira – kira kalau aku pergi, kamu bakal stres ga?" Len berkata dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Em-euh-eh-uh.. te-ten-tentu saja baka! Mendapatkanmu dulu itu sangat sulit tahu, butuh banyak pengorbanan!" Rin berkata ke arah lain, karena tak berani melihat mata azurenya Len setelah ciuman tadi.

"Sampai sesulit itukah? Kayaknya aku dulu ngedapetin Rin gampang - gampang aja deh" sambil merangkul Rin dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Len ...?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu masih ingat? Dengan musim panas 4 tahun yang lalu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" masih dengan posisi yang sama, yaitu dibahu Rin.

"Em, s- se-benarnya tak ada apa – apa sih..."Rin mengeluarkan semburat merahnya karena Len semakin memeluknya dengan kencang, seakan tak mau melepas dirinya dari Rin.

* * *

***Flashback ON* Rin P.O.V**

Memasuki liburan musim panas, tak terasa sekarang sudah musim panas! Seingat ku baru kemarin musim semi *Rin : kok kemarin sih? Musim semi kan dah lama!? , author : pundung di pojokan* aku juga sempat memakan jeruk yang baru kubeli kemarin disupermarket. Ahh! Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jeruk! Pas banget untuk dimakan dihawa yang panas ini!

DRRRRT DRRRRT

"Email? Dari siapa ya?"

From : 01Hatsune_Miku10

To : Orange_Rin

Hei Rin! Aku main ke rumahmu ya? Sumpek ni! Di rumah terus, mana Mikuo lagi pergi... Kaito juga lagi ke Kyoto bareng keluarganya... boleh ya? Onegai ~

Jiahh! Cuma ngirim begini doang? Tapi ga papa sih, toh aku juga sendirian, tiba – tiba ...

TING TONG

'kayaknya Miku dah dateng deh'. Lalu aku pun turun dan membukakan pintu, dan melihat Miku sudah ada disana menunggu aku membukakan pintu.

"Konnichiwa! Rin-chan!"

"Konnichiwa Miku-chan! Ayo masuk"

"Sendirian aja? Yang lain pada kemana?" kata Miku sambil tengok kanan kiri kayak orang bingung,

"Semuanya lagi pada ke Hokaido, lagipula kalaupun aku ikut disana aku mo ngapain?" kataku sambil membuatkan minuman untukku dan Miku-chan,

"Iya juga sih.. eh! Berarti aku nginep ga papa dong? Kamu sama aku juga sama–sama sendirian ini! Ya boleh ya?" Miku-chan menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya, aduh! Ga tahan!.

"Ya ga papa! Justru asik! Biar aku ada temennya, kalau perlu ajak Gumi, Teto, dan Miki juga! Ahh! Arigatou Miku-chan!" aku langsung memeluk Miku.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang Arigatou, bukan kamu, tapi ... douita" Miku balas memelukku.

Lalu Miku pun menelpon Gumi, Teto, dan Miki, dan beruntungnya mereka mau! Dikarenakan mereka juga tidak punya kerjaan. Kami saling tukar cerita dan tertawa bersama, sampai–sampai Miku menanyakan hal yang tidak ingin aku jawab,

"P-p-pa-paca-pacar?" Gumi sempat kaget dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Kok wajahmu merah Gum?" kata Teto saat sedang memakan roti Perancis kesukaannya.

"Gum Gam Gum Gam Gum! Aku panik tahu!"

"Loh panik kenapa? Jangan–jangan ada orang yang kau sukai ya? Siapa? Siapa?" Miki jadi heboh sendiri *Miki : biarin suka–suka , author : terserah*

"Euh, ano... Gu...Gumiya-senpai?" kata Gumi sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh! Bukannya itu... aduh! Lupa!" kataku sambil menepuk dahiku sendiri.

"Itu bukannya senpai yang masuk dalam grup 'THE FIVE's'?" Miki menambahkan.

"THE FIVE's?" katakku bingung "iapa mereka ?"

"HAH! Masa kamu gak tahu? Mereka itu kan grup yang cukup terkenal di vocaloid academy! Anggotanya ** Kaito**, ** Piko**, ** Ted**, ** Gumiya**, dan yang terakhir atau yang ke – 5 adalah **Kagamine Len**" Miki menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. *gomen.. author ga tahu nama panjangnya Gumiya siapa... jadi ngarang deh...(di tabok sama Gumiya)*

"Mana salah satunya udah jadi pacarnya Miku lagi..."Miki kelihatan putus asa.

"Maksudmu? Shion Kaito itu?" kataku menambahkan

"IYA!" semua menjawab min Miku

"Wah.. tak disangka–sangka ... diva kita udah jadi pacarnya anggota "THE FIVE's"!" kata Teto yang tiba–tiba nyambung kayak kabel listrik (?)

"Ayo kita cari juga!" kata Miki yang semangat '45 nya kambuh

"Cari apa?" kataku polos

"**PACAR** lah! Apalagi!? Tanpa pacar, kita tuh kayak ga punya semangat hidup!" *Miki ... kata–katamu slalu berlebihan.. , Miki : terus ? masalah buat lo ?*

"Engga ah.. ga tertarik" kataku dengan cueknya

"Oh.. Rin ayolah! Kapan lagi kita bisa nikmatin masa–masa emas kayak gini, ini kan Cuma sekali seumur hidup.."

"Em, Miki bener tuh! Lagipula, kita dah dapet target kan?" Miku menambahkan. *padahal dari tadi kau diem aja.. , Miku : masa aku Cuma jadi manekin!*

"Nih coba aku sebutin ya! *tiba – tiba Gumi bangkit lagi* pastinya Shion Kaito bukan termasuk target kita, karena Kaito senpai sudah dimiliki oleh Miku, sisanya tinggal Piko-senpai, Gumiya-senpai, Len-senpai. Dan Ted-senpai!"

"Tanpa target pun aku sudah bisa deket kok sama orang yang kusuka..."

"Maksudmu Teto?" Gumi menegaskan

"Kasane Ted..."

"Oh ya! Aku lupa! Dia kan kakak kembarmu ..."

"Tuh inget ..." melanjutkan makan roti perancisnya.

"Berarti target kita 3. Gumiya-senpai untukku, Piko-senpai untuk Miki, dan sisanya untuk kau Rin!"

'kami-sama... haruskah aku ikut? Padahal aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya... tapi yang dibilang Miki ada benernya juga sih.. masa–masa remaja kayak gini cuma ada sekali dalam hidup.. tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?'

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Liburan musim panas pun berakhir, waktunya untuk masuk sekolah. Pemandangan pagi yang selalu menemani di vocaloid academy tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kedatangannya grup 'THE FIVE's' . Banyaknya para gadis yang bergerombol disana hanya untuk melihat ke 5 pangeran kita ini, yang diyakini bernama Kaito, Piko, Gumiya, Ted, dan Len.

"KAITO-SAMA! TANDA TANGANILAH BUKU NOTE KU !"

"Len-kun ! Nikahilah aku!

"PIKO-KUN! ayo makan malam bersamaku!"

"Gumiya-senpai~! Jalanlah bersamaku!"

"Ted-sama! Ayo kita ke bioskop!"

Teriakan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk meneriaki 5 pangeran kita ini. Sebenarnya apa sih yang berada dipikiran 5 pangeran kita ini, sampai mereka tahan dengan teriakan yang menggema setiap harinya dikuping mereka, yang mungkin mereka anggap adalah nyanyian para fans. *kalo itu author, author dah pingsan* Setelah mereka cukup lama berjalan dari gerbang sekolah sampai ke kelas dan **CUKUP** untuk mendengar nyanyian itu, mereka langsung duduk dikursi mereka masing–masing, dan sempat berbincang–bincang sebelum bel masuk.

"AH! Untungnya aku ga stres! Mendengar teriakan mereka itu, bagaikan nyanyian tuk menghantarku ke alam kubur! (?)" kata Ted sambil mengacak–ngacak rambut merahnya.

"Mana tuh teriakan selalu hadir lagi, kemanapun kita pergi... bersiaplah untuk menyiapkan pendengeran saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah!" Gumiya berkata sampai–sampai ada kobaran api yang jadi backgroundnya (?)

"Len? Kau kenapa?" Piko menepuk bahu Len pelan, sampai–sampai Len terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ah,.. ano.. ga papa, aku baik–baik saja kok"

"Yakin? Dari tadi kamu bengong terus sih, kalau kamu kenapa–napa nanti yang lain juga kan yang repot?" Piko menegaskan, bagi Len, Piko itu sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri yang kata–katanya selalu bijak dan membuat Len sadar dari apa yang dia perbuat, tak seperti ke 3 temannya itu.

"Kalau ada apa–apa, aku cerita kok! Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Cuma masalah sepele"

"Eits! masalah sepele itu bisa jadi masalah besar loh! coba kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, mungkin aku bisa membantumu.."

"E... ano.. sebenarnya aku—" TING TONG TING TONG tiba–tiba bel sekolah berbunyi "Aku akan melanjutkan nanti saat istirahat"

"Oh.. terserah padamu saja"

Lalu Kiyoteru-sensei pun memasuki ruangan kelas, dan menyuruh murid–muridnya untuk membuka buku matematika, membuka pelajaran yang akan dipelajari. Semua murid pun menurut tetapi tidak dengan pangeran shota kita ini *Len : wah! Pelecehan! Kenapa gue di sebut shota! , author : terus masalah buat lo ? (sambil megang korek api deket pisangnya Len) , Len : e-e-engga bang (pundung)*

'Siapa cewek itu ya? Siapa namanya? Kelas berapa dia? Ah! aku tidak tahu' Len terus mengacak–ngacak rambutnya, sampai aktivitasnya terhenti saat Kiyoteru-sensei menegurnya.

"Kagamine-san! Sedang apa kamu? Apa kamu mendengarkan apa yang saya bilang?" Kiyoteru-sensei menatapnya tajam. Karena Len eneg banget sama ni pelajaran akhirnya len berakting agar badannya terlihat lesu dan lemah.

"Maaf sensei... kayaknya saya harus ke UKS deh..." Len menunduk lesu.

"Kamu gak lagi akting kan?" 'lah kok ni guru tahu ya gue lagi akting' dalam benak Len.

"Akting dari mana sensei... sensei ga liat badan saya lesu begini..."

"Hah ... ya sudah! Utatane-san! bawa Kagamine-san ke ruang UKS"

"Iya sensei" Piko langsung berdiri dan mengantar Len ke UKS, setelah keluar dari kelas, Len yang tadinya lesu langsung bersemangat lagi seperti semangatnya yang tadi pagi.

"Keluar juga tuh gue dari ntu kelas" Len langsung menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Wah, kamu akting lagi ya.. tak disangka loh Kiyoteru-sensei sempet tahu, kalau kamu memang akting beneran ternyata"

"Aku bingung, gimana Kiyoteru-sensei bisa tahu ya,.. oh ya nanti liat catatannya ya!" Len berkata sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Iya–iya, kamu bisa ke UKS sendiri kan? bentar lagi sampai kok!"

"Em, iya-ya"

"Ok deh kalau gitu, aku mo balik lagi, takut ketinggalan, sampai ketemu nanti istirahat, ja nee!" Piko langsung meninggalkan Len sendirian.

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

"Ok deh kalau gitu, aku mo balik lagi, takut ketinggalan, sampai ketemu nanti istirahat, ja nee!" begitulah yang dibilang Piko kepadaku, toh kalau aku liat–liat lagi Piko memang anak rajin, pantaslah kalau nilainya bagus–bagus. Oh kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa aku bisa melamun tadi pagi? Mau tahu apa mau tahu banget? *GADEBUK! (emangnya bunyinya begitu ya ?) author di tonjokin para readers* ok deh kalau begitu mari kita flashback!

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON **

"Hei, aku yang akan mendapatkan undian itu!"

"Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu gak mau..."

"Tapi aku mau!"

"Eh! Sudah–sudah! Kelas kita masih jauh loh! Ayo cepat–cepat!"

Begitulah percakapan yang kudengar dari 5 cewek yang sempat kulihat tadi pagi, yang 1. Cewek berambut hijau teal dengan 2 ponytail dikepalanya, berambut hijau yang seperti hijau lumut, berambut merah magentanya, menurutku sih itu saudara kembarnya Ted, kalau ga salah Kasane Teto, berambut merah-orange dengan jepitan cherry merah di kepalanya, dan yang terakhir cewek yang berambut honeyblonde sebahu dengan 4 jepitan dan pita besar dirambutnya. Tak tahu mengapa.. menurutku cewek itu, em, maksudku cewek yang terakhir aku sebut, akan menjadi cewek yang menarik, maksudku cewek yang berambut honeyblonde itu, maka dari itu, dari tadi aku terus bertanya siapa namanya? Kelas berapa dia? Aku tidak tahu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Setelah sampai pintu UKS aku pun masuk dan sempat membulatkan mataku karena tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Cewek yang baru saja kubicarakan ada didepanku, dan sepertinya dia dapat menjaga UKS hari ini.

"Permisi...?" kataku dengan sopan

"Oh ya, silahkan masuk..."

Dia menyuruhku masuk lalu aku duduk dipinggir kasur dan melihat dia sedang mengambil sebuah buku dan sebuah pulpen, "Em, siapa namamu?"

"Kagamine Len"

Dia sempat kaget, tapi langsung menulis namaku dibuku yang dia pegang. "Kenapa kau begitu kaget?" tanyaku

"Em? Tidak, namamu sama seperti nama personil grup di 'THE FIVE's' yang sekarang sedang tenar–tenarnya itu" jawabnya.

Aku baru ingat, saat aku menyebutkan namaku dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi seperti FG ku yang lainnya! Tuh kan! Aku bilang, dia pasti akan menjadi cewek yang menarik!

"Aku memang orang yang kau maksud" kataku dengan tegasnya, dia langsung menoleh dan kembali merapihkan kotak obat yang tadi sempat berantakan karena... aku tak tahu karena apa, pokoknya berantakan saja,

"Lalu? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" katanya dengan dingin

"Kau tidak bereaksi lebay atau alay atau apa gitu?" *ah Len ngarep lu! , Len : masih pundung*

"Untuk apa? Toh tak ada gunanya untukku" katanya sambil mengunci kotak obat yang tadi sudah dia rapihkan. "Bila kau sama sekali tak sakit, lebih baik kau keluar" katanya masih dengan nada bicara dinginnya, sangat menggodaku untuk menggodanya. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menangkap tubuhnya kepelukanku, dan berbicara didekat telinganya

"Kamu ... akan kukenakan hukuman loh..." kata–kataku sempat membuat dirinya memanas dengan wajahnya yang merah. Dari mana aku tahu? Ya karena aku melihatnya. Dia sempat meronta untuk dilepaskan tapi tetap saja pelukan ku lebih kuat darinya, karena aku merasa kasihan.. ya kulepas saja deh..

"K-k-ka-kam-kamu! A-apa – apaan sih!" dia berbicara padaku dengan wajah merahnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya memelukmu saja, mana nada dinginmu itu? Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi dari mulutmu~" kataku sambil menggodanya.

"L-le-lebih baik k-kau ke-keluar!" katanya dengan nada ya.. bisa kubilang marah,

"Begitu saja ngambek, siapa sih namamu?"

"..."

"Hm? Tak punya nama ya?"

"Rin.. Kagahime Rin"

"Ohh.. Rin ya? Ok sampai jumpa lagi Rinny~" kataku sedikit menggodanya. Lalu aku pun meninggalkan ruang UKS, dan berlari ke atap sekolah, bisa dibilang tempat favoriteku.

"Rin Kagahime ya .. cewek yang menarik..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Nah sampe sini dulu para readers! Ku harap kalian suka! gomen Cuma 3000 kata... Y-Y

Mikuo : apaan nih? gaje tahu! Mana bagian ku kok ga ada!?

Gumiya : aku Cuma ada 1 dialog doang!

Ted : aku juga...

Kaito : aku ga ada T-T

Miku : keseruan makan aisu terus sih...

Len : lah? Masa sampe situ doang! Dikit bener! Ngegantung ni !

Rin : eh! Jangan salahkan author terus, author juga capek kali, mending kita kasih dukungan ke author biar banyak yang review !

Billa : aduh! Rin kamu kok baik banget sih Q^Q aku terharu deh ... yosh! kalau ada review pasti semangat deh bikinnya! nanti dialog pada di banyakin deh..

Miki : oh ya! ni lagu yang dipake author saat bikin fic ini, semoga diantara para readers ada yang tahu...

** Kawada : All in Good Time, : one, Size : Departure, -kago Tea Time : Honey Sweet Tea Time**

Billa : ni lagu enak–enak sih..

Miku : ah! Udahlah tanpa basa–basi lagi ...

All : Onegai~ for the review!


	2. Natsu no Yakusoku Chapter 2

Natsu no Yakusoku

Chapter 2 : Pacar

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur -_-"**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo, bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Summary : "kamu akan selalu melindungikukan ?" , "aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh ? apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku ?" , "maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita"**

Piko : sekali lagi gomen buat semuanya, soalnya ni cerita bakal banyak ke **FLASHBACK** karena menceritakan masa lalu yang bisa dibilang dah lama kejadiannya...

Gumiya : saa ! hajimeyou !

* * *

Panas yang terik itu tergantikan dengan dinginnya malam, dan sinar rembulan yang ditemani pernak – pernik bintang. Terlihat sepasang honeyblonde sedang tidur diranjang king size mereka terbalutkan oleh selimut yang cukup tebal. Len membalikkan badannya ke arah Rin, dilihatnya Rin yang sedang gelisah tak tahu mengapa.

"Rin? Belum tidur?" Len menggerakan tangannya ke arah rambut Rin dan menggeser poninya ketelinga Rin agar tidak jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Um, ga bisa tidur.."

"Kenapa ga bisa tidur ? banyak nyamuk ya ? musim panas begini yang namanya nyamuk jangan tanya, banyak banget" kata Len sambil menepuk tangannya kelangit – langit.

"Um, bu-bu-bukan itu.."

"Terus ?"

"Aku takut... Takut karena gelap..." Rin menundukan wajahnya, karena dikamar mereka sekarang memang sedang gelap.

"Aku bisa menyalakan lampu kalau kamu mau.." tangan Len sudah berada didekat saklar lampu disamping kasurnya.

"Eh, eh, ga usah, lagian Len juga ga suka kan kalau lampunya dinyalakan? Lagipula.. asal Len ada disini aku udah ga takut lagi kok..."

Len tersenyum ke arah Rin lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke badan Rin. Sekarang badan Rin yang mungil itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang udah ga takut lagi kan? Aku akan selalu ada disini kok Rin" lalu Len pun mengecup kening Rin.

"Um, iya..."

Hening

"Len... Belum tidurkan?"

"Hm... kenapa memangnya?"

"Kamu masih ingat sama pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Um... ga kenapa – napa kok, Cuma bertanya saja"

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Rin P.O.V**

Apa – apaan sih cowok itu ! mau bikin aku jantungan apa !? tapi... kalau dipikir – pikir cowok itu keren juga tamp... Eh ! apa yang kubicarakan ! jelas – jelas itu orang PERVERT ! Sekali PERVERT tetap saja PERVERT ! tapi kok bisa ya, personil dari 'THE FIVE's' yang terpampang karena ketampanannya, ketenarannya, mungkin juga kepintarannya, memiliki anggota yang seperti itu. Uh ! sebel ! sebel !

"Loh Rin? Kamu kenapa? Kok ngedumel kesel begitu?" kekesalan kuhilang, begitu Miku datang, "Mending kamu ceritanya nanti aja deh, sekarang ayo kita kekantin laper..."

"Eh? Emangnya udah istirahat?"

"Udah! Udah dari tadi malah, ayo cepet!" Miku menarik tanganku dan aku hanya mengikut saja, saat ditarik olehnya.

Di kantin...

"Akhirnya aku dapet celah juga untuk masuk kehatinya Piko-kun!"

"Maksudmu?" kata Gumi sambil memakan kue wortelnya

"Ya... ceritanya gini, tadi aku kan disuruh sama Meiko-sensei, mana bawa buku yang beratnya minta ampun! Karena pandanganku ketutupan buku, aku tak bisa lihat kedepan, tanpa disengaja buku–buku itu terjatuh, dan kebetulan Piko-kun ada disitu, jadinya dibantu sama Piko-kun deh!" Miki menceritakannya panjang lebar sampai semua yang ada dimeja itu cengo kecuali Rin dan Teto yang sedang menikmati minuman dan makanan favorite mereka.

"Se-se-serius?" Gumi menatap ga percaya

"Duarius malah! Kalau Gumi ada kemajuan apa?"

"Ya.. ano.. sebenernya sih.. ini kejadian terjadi saat Meito-sensei menyuruh keluar kelas karena harus memberikan dokumen ke Luka-sensei, ga sengaja aku ketemu sama Gumiya-senpai, karena kami sama–sama ga ngeliat lurus kedepan, akhirnya kami jatuh, dan sempat tukaran email... AKU SENDIRI AJA GA PERCAYA! YANG MINTA ITU GUMIYA-SENPAIIII!" kata Gumi dengan mantap!

"Eee!? Enaknya! Aku pengen kayak Gumi-chan!" Miki jadi gereget sendiri, "Terus Rin-chan gimana dengan Len-kun?"

"Uh! Kesel banget sama ntu orang! Udah masuk ke UKS kagak sakit juga! Ditambah–tambah meluk ga jelas lagi! Ups!" ternyata si pemeran utama cewek kita ini... keceplosan...

"APA! RIN-CHAN DIPELUK!?" semua yang ada dikantin nengok kearah Rin, lalu ditenangkan oleh Miku bahwa tidak terjadi apa–apa.

"Aku ga salah dengerkan!? Ga kusangka! Ternyata Rin yang tsundere bisa diluluhkan sama Len-kun" Gumi menatap Rin penuh harapan.

"Kamu ga salah denger! Tapi aku bukan tsundere kali!? Lagian siapa yang mo dipeluk sama orang kayak dia! Iuh banget!" Rin menegaskan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Tapi kesempatan itu ga dateng 2x kali loh, kan lumayan di peluk.. sama anggotanya THE FIVE's !"

"Miki.. kamu ngomongnya itu terus deh, bosen tahu, ganti topik dong.." Teto berkata sambil memakan roti perancisnya *lagi..?*

"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu, tapi kan—"

"KYAA Len-kun!"

"Kaito-sama!"

"Ayo duduk denganku Gumiya-senpai!"

"Piko-kun ayo makan bareng!"

"Ted-sama! Aku suapin deh!"

Pertanda begini, biasanya THE FIVE's dateng nih ...

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"KYAA Len-kun!"

"Kaito-sama!"

"Ayo duduk denganku Gumiya-senpai!"

"Piko-kun ayo makan bareng!"

"Ted-sama! Aku suapin deh!"

Pastinya kalian tahu dong, siapa yang dateng... Yups! Siapa lagi kalau bukan 5 pangeran kita. THE FIVE's.

"Kaito-nii!" teriak Miku

"Miku-chan!" teriak Kaito juga yang langsung menghampiri Miku, Miku juga datang ke arah Kaito lalu memeluknya (?) *ini kok jadi kayak drama romantis gitu ya? bek to stori*

"Aku duduk sini ya!?" Kaito memohon pada Miku, dan pastinya permohonan itu tak akan ditolak oleh Miku, dan kawan–kawannya. Miku sempat melihat ke arah teman semejanya itu, mereka semua memasang puppy eyes mereka, kecuali Rin dan Teto.

"Boleh deh!" diberi respon 'boleh deh !' Kaito langsung manggil temen–temen seperjuangannya (?) untuk langsung duduk ditempat itu, membuat para gadis yang berada disana iri,

"Ih! Ngapain sih mereka duduk disana!?" gerutu si gadis berambut ungu

"Tahu tuh! Bikin naik darah aja tahu gak!" si gadis berambut biru juga bergerutu

"Kayaknya harus kasih pelajaran ni.." saran si gadis berambut goldenblonde

"Gimana kalau salah satu dari mereka aja? Susah 'kan kalau semuanya.." kata si gadis berambut putih memberi usul

"Idemu bagus juga, gimana kalau si honeyblonde itu aja?" usul sigadis berambut biru menunjuk kearah Rin

"Setuju!" mereka serempak menjawab

**Di lain tempat...**

"Aku tak tahu kalau Gumi suka wortel juga"

"Eh!? kok bisa sama ya..!?"

"Miki-san bisa suka sama cherry sejak kapan?"

"Um, ah, dari kecil aku memang suka dengan cherry tak tahu kenapa, Piko-senpai sukanya apa?"

"Kaito-nii! Aisu mu melt-ing tuh, jangan dibiarkan meleleh! Ga enak!"

"Eh iya! Oh my aisu~"

"Teto masih punya roti gak?"

"Masih nih"

Semuanya pada sibuk dengan urusan masing–masing, bukan urusan yang terlalu penting sih sebenarnya, tapi bagi mereka waktu seperti ini sangat dimanfaatkan, hitung–hitung PDKT, marilah kita lihat sipemeran utama honeyblonde kita ...~

"Kenapa jadi pada begitu semua sih ..." Rin mulai lesu

"Rinny kenapa? Kok lesu begitu?" tanya Len sambil nyubit–nyubit pipinya Rin

"Ih, sakit tahu! Lagian kamu ngapain lagi ada disini?" *emangnya dari tadi kamu tak menyadari kehadiran Len apa Rin...*

"Kalau ada mereka berempat, pastinya ada aku dong, kalau ga ada aku bukan THE FIVE's namanya..."

"Terserah..." kata Rin lebih lesu lagi

Wajah Rin yang cukup lesu itu, bisa membuat Len untuk mengerjainya 'kayaknya Rinny kalau dikerjain seru deh' batinnya. 'kerjain ah...'

"WOY! Semuanya! Saya, Len Kagamine punya pengumuman penting! Jadi tolong dengarkan baik–baik !"

Temen–temennya yang tadi cukup berurusan dengan urusannya masing–masing kini menghadap kesumber suara, jangankan mereka, seisi kantin malah!

"Pengumuman apa itu?" kata Miku, sekarang rautnya wajahnya berubah menjadi penasaran,

"Saya, Len kagamine dengan Rin Kagahime baru saja jadian!"

"AAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaito yang sedang memakan aisunya tiba–tiba memuntahkannya kembali *joroknya dirimu Kaito* Miku yang tadi lagi makan neginya langsung cengo, begitu pula dengan Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, Teto, Piko, dan Miki. Bahkan lalat yang terbang pun ke pause, yang tadinya pada nafas sekarang pada kagak nafas, lalu yang - *ah ! author lebay* si empat sekawan yang tadi sempat kita jumpai, bernama Yuzuki Yukari, Ring Suzune, Akita Neru dan IA langsung mematung tak percaya. Semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang bicara, sampai Piko membuka keheningan

"Bener Len? Jadi dia cewek yang bikin kamu ngelamun waktu itu?" tanya Piko,

"Yap!" Len menjawabnya dengan mantap!

"Ayo kita beri sambutan untuk pasangan baru kita ini!" kata Gumiya yang tak kalah serunya

Ada yang tepuk tangan, ada yang diam saja, ada yang kecewa dan masih banyak lagi. Rin yang masih terdiam lesu itu tiba–tiba terbangun dari lamunannya karena tepukkan tangannya Miku,

"Rin-chan! Jangan lupa PJ ya!" katanya dengan semangat

"Lah.. emang aku jadian sama siapa? Punya pacar aja belum! Kamu jangan aneh–aneh deh Miku-chan!" bentak Rin yang agak sewot

"Siapa yang aneh–aneh, HELLO! Barusan saja kamu jadian dengan Len! Jangan langsung melupakannya dong~" tambah Miki

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! KAPAN HAL ITU TERJADI!" kata Rin dengan frustasi sambil berteriak

"neee... Rinny jahat deh.. kita kan baru jadian tadi.. masa dah lupa.." kata Len sambil menggoda Rin, Len langsung memegang dagunya Rin dan ...

**CHU ~**

Ciuman yang tak diduga–duga oleh Rin, first kiss nya diambil oleh Len begitu saja. Bayangkan! Ditonton oleh banyak orang pula, pastinya Rin malu banget... Len memang menikmati ciuman itu, akan tetapi sepertinya Rin tidak...

"KYAAA LEN-KUN"

"Ahhhh! SWEET nya!"

"AKU JUGA MAU DONGGG!"

Semua yang ada dikantin melihat pertunjukkan gratis itu, ada yang bertepuk tangan, saking kaget dan kagumnya dengan Len yang tiba–tiba mencium Rin secara gentle, lalu ada yang bersuit–suit juga.

"Itu, salam kita Rinny~" kata Len yang sangat menggoda para FG'a yang hampir nosebleed dan pingsan itu, tak terasa bel masuk pun berbunyi.

TING TONG TING TONG

Rin masih membelakakan matanya setelah ciuman tadi, sambil memegangi bibirnya yang cukup hangat itu. Teman–teman semejanya itu hanya memberi ucapan-ucapan yang tidak jelas.

"Wahh Rin-chan! Beruntungnya dirimu! Aku juga mau!" kata Miki sambil bergerutu ga jelas

"Aku yang pacaran duluan saja belum pernah berciuman dengan Kaito-nii~ Rin-chan curang deh!" kata Miku yang tak kalah hebohnya,

"Andaikan aku dan Gumiya-senpai begitu..."

"Sungguh sepekta, cetar, membahana badai! Tak disangka banget loh!" Teto tiba–tiba nyambung lagi...

"Eh, eh, ayo masuk! Kalian pelajarannya Meiko-sensei bukan?" kata Gumi kepada Rin, Miku dan Teto

"Shimatta!" Miku dan Teto langsung histeris, dan Rin... kayaknya masih sama dunianya sendiri.. tanpa pikir panjang lagi Miku langsung menarik tangan Rin dan menuju kekelas. Sampainya mereka bertiga dikelas Meiko-sensei sudah memegang kapur di tangan kanannya, berarti itu menandakan bahwa pelajaran sudah mulai.

"Hatsune-san, Kagahime-san, Kasane-san! Kenapa kalian bisa telat begini?" tanya Meiko-sensei dengan tatapan tajam

"Em.. a-a-ano, tadi kami disuruh sama Kiyoteru-sensei buat mengembalikkan beberapa buku keperpustakaan!"

"Em, iya! Meiko-sensei yang dibilang Miku betul!" kata Teto dengan mantap

"Um, ya.. ya.. ya sudah sana masuk!"

Lalu si trio itu pun masuk dengan 'legaaaa' *author ! Rin masih ngelamun aja tuh ! , eh iya ! gomen gomen Miku-chan...* Rin pun duduk dikursinya yang kebetulan dekat dengan jendela.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

... first ... kiss ... ku ... ... AHHHHHH ! aku benar – benar benci dengan orang itu! Kenapa pas dia sedang mengumumkan ke yang lain bahwa aku jadian dengan dia.. aku tidak menghentikannya? Kemana pikiran kusaat itu? Aku sedang memikirkan apa? Lalu ... AHHHH! Aku masih ga bisa ngebayangin! Liat saja kau LEN KAGAMINE ! akan kubunuh kau ! *waww... Rin jadi yandere... atuttt !*. Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi aku menyuruh Miku, Gumi, Teto, dan Miki untuk pulang duluan, karena aku ada suatu urusan dengan Luka-sensei.

"Ah~ akhirnya bisa pulang juga..."

"Kamu pikir mo kemana kamu?" seketika aku langsung menengok kebelakang, dan melihat 4 orang dibelakangku, aku sempat tengok kanan dan kiri, dan sempat berpikir 'ni orang ngomong sama siapa ? gue kali ya'

"Em.. situ ngomong sama saya?"

"Emangnya sama siapa lagi tolol!" kata sigadis berambut biru langit itu, seketika dia langsung menarik kerahku dan mendorong kearah pohon yang dekat didaerah situ.

"Auww... hei! Apakah kau tidak bisa pelan–pelan? Sakit tahu!"

"Memangnya kami akan sedikit lunak padamu? Maaf saja ya! Gadis seperti mu memang harus diberi pelajaran yang keras!" kata sigadis berambut goldenblonde itu sambil menampar Rin.

"Apa tujuan kalian melakukan ini? Memangnya aku punya salah apa?"

"Kesalahanmu hanya 1, tapi kesalahan itu terlalu melekat dihati kami dan tak bisa hilang! Jauhkan Len-sama atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih indah lagi dari ini, mengerti!" kata sigadis berambut goldenblonde itu yang dari tadi tak berhenti untuk bicara.

Aku hanya diam saja dalam kebisuan itu, ya habis mo jawab apa coba? Kalau misalkan aku menjawab 'aku sama sekali tidak mendekati Len, dianya saja yang mendekatiku terus' pasti mereka bakal jawab begini 'alah! Kamunya aja yang kegatelan!' tapi kalau aku diem saja, mereka pasti masih disini dan masih menanyakan tentang hal yang ga penting itu... terus aku harus gimana?

"RINNY!~"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, aku sempat melihat lagi 4 orang yang berada dihadapanku ini, seperti mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkanku...

"Cih! Menganggu saja! Ayo lebih baik kita tinggal dia disini, dari pada nanti kita repot, ayo!" ajak sigadis goldenblonde itu,

"Ingat ya! Urusan kita belum selesai Rin Kagahime!" kata sigadis berambut biru itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku disusul dengan kedua temannya yang lain. Aku masih saja terduduk dipohon tempat tadi mereka membullyku dan merasakan sakit yang sekarang ada dipipiku karena tamparan tadi, aku lihat ternyata Len yang memanggil namaku. Aku lihat wajahnya sepertinya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu,

"Kau ini!? Bodoh atau bagaimana sih!?" katanya sambil membentakku,

"Bodoh? Hei! Maksudmu apa!?" kataku yang tak kalah membentaknya juga

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu saat istirahat tadi, tunggulah aku! kita 'kan pulang bareng..." katanya sambil terengah–engah

"Memangnya kau bilang seperti itu ya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu..."

"Uhh! Rinny jahat deh!" dia langsung menatap wajahku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, wah wajahku ! jangan merah lagi ! bila dia ingin menciumku lagi, aku sudah menyiapkan jurus yang lumayan rasanya bila sudah kukeluarkan ! "siapa yang melakukan ini ?" katanya, sambil memegang luka yang tadi bekas tamparan sigadis goldenblonde itu

"Um, maaf ya," katanya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kumengerti

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Pasti salah satu dari FG ku yang membuatmu begini, maka dari itu maaf..." katanya dengan tatapan yang sangat bersalah

"E-e-e chotto! Itu bukan salahmu kok! Hanya FG mu saja yang sangat menjengkelkan, kau... kenal mereka?"

"Ya... karena mereka sering muncul dihadapanku... dan sering mention tweetku ya tentu aku kenal, sigadis goldenblonde hair Akita Neru, sirambut biru laut Suzune Ring, sirambut ungu kuncir 2 kedepan Yuzuki Yukari, dan ... yang terakhir aku lupa, oh ya! Mana lukamu sini aku obati" dia mulai mengeluarkan kapas dan sebotol alkohol, lalu dia menyentuh wajahku dan memberi sentuhan kapas berbalut alkohol itu kewajahku, dan rasanya sakit banget!

"Auw.. auw.. Len sakit..." kataku merintih

"Sekarang memang sakit, tapi nanti kesananya udah engga kok, bersabarlah sebentar.."

"..."

"..."

Aku baru saja teringat dengan kejadian di kantin tadi.. lalu ...

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan men**CIUM**ku tadi dan ditambah lagi kenapa kau bilang bahwa aku adalah **PACAR**mu!?" aku sengaja menekankan kata **CIUM** dan **PACAR** dihadapannya.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Itu hukumanmu tahu ...~"

"Nee!? Hukuman berdasarkan apa?"

"Karena kamu tidak mengenalku..."

"Masa begitu saja, harus dihukum sih!? OK! Bila hukumannya lain selain ini tak apa! Tapi ini ..."

"Hei! seharusnya kamu itu bangga tahu, pacaran sama personil dari THE FIVE's, menjadi pacar salah satu dari mereka itu impian semua gadis disekolah ini.."

"Bagiku pacaran denganmu itu bagaikan mimpi buruk! Sama sekali ga bagus! oh ya.. a-ano ngomong–ngomong makasih banyak karena sudah menyembuhkan luka ku" aku beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, lalu tanpa disengaja lagi Len menarik tangan ku dan..

**CHU ~**

Dia .. men ... ci ... um ... ku .. la .. gi ...

"Aku jadi ketagihan deh nyium Rinny~ abis mukanya Rinny kalau abis dicium lucu~" kata Len sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah ku

"Len..."

"Apa Rinny sayang~?"

"Aku ... berjanji ... AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" kataku mulai mengejar Len

"Wah! Rinny kalau udah jadi yandere serem! Lari!"

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V  
**

Pada akhirnya Rin dan Len pun jadi main kejar–kejaran kesana kemari, tanpa disadari bahwa ada yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan benci..

"Len Kagamine... kau akan menyesal!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Nah sampe sini dulu pertemuan kita para readers ! hope you all like it ! uhh.. akhirnya ni kata – kata sampe 3000 juga !

Rin : buat semuanya gomen banget ! masih banyak **FLASHBACK** dimana – mana, kalian dah tahu kan dari Piko diatas ...

Len : walah ! itu siapa yang mo ngebunuh gue ? *sweatdrop*

Mikuo : toh... aku belum muncul ...

Billa : elu aja kagak pulang – pulang !

Mikuo : eh iya ya ! hehe gomen gomen

Kaito : 1 lagi... 1 lagi...

Miku : sabar ya Kaito-nii... oh ya ini lagu yang author pake saat membuat chap yang ke 2 sobat, wish you all know it !

** /How Are you : Hatsune Miku, : Hatsune Luka, : Kagamine Len, Message : Kagamine Rin**

Gumi : kalau lagunya itu sih... semuanya juga tahu kaleee !

Luka : aku Cuma nama doang ni !

Meiko : memangnya hanya kau ! aku hanya 1 dialog

Billa : hadohhh ! pada ribut aja deh, tenang – tenang nanti dibanyakin deh dialognya, jangan ngambek deh !

Teto : ayo para readers ! reviewnya jangan lupa !~

All : Onegai~ for the review !


	3. Natsu no Yakusoku Chapter 3

Natsu no Yakusoku

Chapter 3 : Surat Cinta ! Dan... Murid Baru ?

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur -_-"**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo, bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Summary : "kamu akan selalu melindungikukan ?" , "aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh ? apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku ?" , "maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita"**

Miku : happy reading ! readers !~

* * *

Pagi cerah yang disambut dengan kicauan burung yang merdu disertai hangatnya cahaya mentari pagi hangat, membuat Rin terbangun dan segera membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dilihatnya Len masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, Rin langsung turun dari ranjang dan segera pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan. 2 cangkir honey tea dan 2 piring pancake yang sudah tersedia dimeja makan siap disantap.

"Waktunya membangunkan Len" Rin segera menuju kamarnya, em.. maksudnya kamarnya Len juga. Setelah sampai kamar niatnya untuk membangunkan Len hilang. Rin melihat wajah Len yang bisa dibilang 'kawaii banget ~' dan muncullah beberapa garis merah diwajahnya.

"Uh! Wajahmu terlalu imut tahu! Aku tidak jadi membangunkanmu kan, gara–gara wajahmu itu.." gerutunya. Rin melesat ke arah meja kecil yang berada dipinggir kasurnya lalu membuka laci meja tersebut, terdapat beberapa album dan buku–buku kecil lainnya. Rin langsung membuka buku–buku kecil tersebut, lalu ... "Inikan..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON **

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Rin terbaring lemas dikasurnya, tenyata lelah mengejar–ngejar orang yang membuat dia cukup 'GALAU' saat itu. Rin langsung menuju kamar mandi dan menyantap makan malam yang disiapkan oleh kaa-sannya Lily Kagahime, Lily sendiri bingung dan kewalahan melihat anak putrinya berkelakuan seperti itu,

"Rin.. kamu kenapa? Kok makannya begitu, nanti tersedak loh.."

"Em... biawin awja Riw kewsel!" (em... biarin aja Rin kesel !)

"Kesel kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kesel aja!"

"Loh.. kamu kan bisa cerita sama kaa-san.. mumpung ayahmu belum pulang .. ayolah Rin ..." Lily tetap membujuk Rin, akhirnya Rin mau buka mulut juga.

"Tadi Rin tuh kesel banget! Sama temen Rin yang namanya Len kagamine, gara–gara main kejar–kejaran sama dia, Rin sekarang keringetan, dah gitu keringatnya ga mau ilang–ilang nanti badan Rin bau!" *aduh Rin kamu lebay banget deh*

"Len..? Siapa itu? Pacarmu ya? Kok Rin ga pernah bilang sama kaa-san, ternyata Rin sudah besar ya... kalian sudah ngapain saja? Sudah ci—"

"Ih! Kaa-san apa–apaan sih! Bukan bikin anaknya seneng malah di becandaain terus! Udah ah! Rin mo ke kamar!" kata Rin yang langsung melesat kekamarnya di lantai 2, kaa-sannya yang melihat tingkah Rin itu malah tertawa pelan.

* * *

**RIN P.O.V**

Ih! Kesel deh! Bukannya bantuin aku! Kaa-san malah ngetawain aku! Mana segala nanyain tentang itu ... AHHH! Aku males mikirinnya! Karena bosan, akhirnya aku membuka handphoneku, dan waw! Banyak banget email masuk! Em.. dari siapa ya..

From : Kagamine_Len-sama~

To : Orange_Rin

Rinny~ sedang apa ? aku bosen...

Dari Len toh... ah! iya, aku lupa belum menceritakan kekalian, bahwa tadi aku ngejar–ngejar Len karena handphoneku diambil dan sekarang handphoneku dipenuhi dengan gambar–gambar Len yang ga jelas! Dan mengapa namanya emailnya dihandphoneku bagus banget!? Ku ganti **SHOTA** saja ah! Biar lebih bagus! Oh ya! Aku juga belum sempat membuka emailku yang lain.

From : 01Hatsune_Miku10

To : Orange_Rin

Rin-chan, besok kita hangout yuk! Bareng THE FIVE's! Aku mo kencan bareng Kaito-nii soalnya, jadi kamu dan yang lainnya kan bisa kencan juga! Aku udah ngasih tahu ke yang lain kok! Dan mereka semua setuju! kalau kamu gak setuju tetap saja kamu harus ikut karena 4 lawan 1, 1 pasti kalah! Oyasumi nasaii~"

Dari Miku toh... beberapa emailku yang lain juga isinya begituan semua, karena yang ngirim ya.. kalian pasti tahukan, siapa kalau bukan Miki, Gumi, dan Teto. Ah .. sudahlah aku mo tidur saja... besok pasti akan jadi hari yang panjang...

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V`**

Rin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebenarnya dia malas sekali untuk sekolah hari ini, dikarenakan harus bertemu dengan... kalian bisa menebaknya kan ? dia langsung turun dan menuju kekamar mandi dan langsung kemeja makan dilihatnya kaa-sannnya sedang menyiapkan pancake untuk dirinya,

"Ohayou kaa-san!"

"Ohayou Rin.. ini pancakemu sirup jeruknya ada dimeja"

"Tou-san kemana? Dah berangkat lagi?"

"Em.. iya, dia berangkat pagi sekali, sekarang sedang ada tugas di Shibuya"

"Em... padahal aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya, oh ya kaa-san aku berangkat ya! Takut telat! Ittekimasu!~"

"Itterashai~ hati–hati!"

* * *

Len sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju rumah Rin, dia tahu alamatnya dari Miku. Saat sedang berjalan menuju rumah Rin, Len yang sedari tadi fokus dengan handphonenya tak menyadari bahwa dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh.."

"Eh! Gomen aku gak sengaja, daijoubu..."

"..."

"RINNY!"

"Heh? Oh ternyata kamu lagi..." kata rin dengan wajah (-_-)

"Rinny mo kemana? Kesekolah kan? Bareng ya?"

"Em, engga ah! Aku mau kesekolah dengan Miku dan yang lainnya" kataku langsung pergi meninggalkan Len,

"Ee... Miku sudah sama Kaito, Gumiya juga sudah tadi dengan Gumi, belum lagi tadi Ted sudah bareng sama Teto, Miki udah bareng sama Piko... jadi? Kau mau sama siapa?" aku langsung membatu ditempat... 'kalian bener–bener deh, gak kasihan apa sama teman kalian yang satu ini' kata Rin dalam hati.

"Ayo, Rinny lama deh!" Len langsung menggandeng tangan Rin dan tak tahu mengapa Rin hanya menurutinya saja.

"LEN – SAMA!"

"AHHH! LEN-KUN! AYO KITA KEKELAS BARENG!"

"KAPAN–KAPAN KITA HANGOUT BARENG YUK!"

"AHHH LEN-SAMA KENAPA KAMU UDAH JADIANNNN!?"

"LEN-SAMA! AYO KITA KENCAN BARENG!"

Sungguh pemandangan yang tak biasa bukan di Vocaloid Academy, meneriaki pangeran mereka, yang pastinya tidak akan membalas semua jawaban FGnya itu. Len masih tetap melesat ditengah kerumunan orang itu dan tetap memegang tangan Rin dan sampailah mereka didepan loker mereka masing–masing, dan tak disangka loker mereka bisa sebelahan.

"Ee.. ternyata loker kita sebelahan loh Rinny~"

"Eh.. ya ampun!" Rin menegok ke arah Len sebentar dan langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Len membuka lokernya dan "BRUUUKKK!" ternyata banyak sekali tumpukkan surat dan berbagai macam coklat didalam loker itu, Rin sempat menatap Len, dan Len melihat semua surat dan coklat itu dengan tatapan yang biasa–biasa saja. Rin tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, dia langsung membuka lokernya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia, saat melihat sepucuk surat yang berada didalam suratnya, berbalutkan dengan amplop merah muda dan ditemani setangkai bunga mawar merah muda pula. Rin membukanya secara perlahan dan isinya ...

**Senyummu inspirasiku...**

**Dirimu bagaikan bulan dibenakku...**

**Yang menyinari diriku disaat suram...**

**Senyum hangatmu bagaikan cahaya mentari pagi yang hangat...**

**Suaramu bagaikan diva ternama dihatiku...**

**Kuharap kau dapat memahami perasaanku...**

~*Your Secret fans*~

Seketika wajah Rin langsung memerah. Setelah mengambil barang–barangnya Len langsung mengajak Rin agar kekelas bersama–sama, ya.. meskipun mereka berbeda tingkatan.

"Rin.. ayo kita kekelas..." Len mengajak bicara Rin, akan tetapi Rin menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus pada saat surat yang sekarang masih dia pegang. Len yang menyadari Rin menghiraukannya, langsung melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Rin, matanya membulat dan dia pun langsung kekelas meninggalkan Rin yang sekarang masih diam ditempat.

"Eh? Len apa yang— loh? Kemana dia?" *adanya juga elu, dari tadi kemana aja Rin* tanpa pikir panjang Rin langsung memasuki ruang kelas, disana sudah ada Teto dan Miku yang sedang berbincang–bincang seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Miku-chan ... Teto-chan!"

"Ah.. ohayou Rin-chan!" jawab Teto dan Miku serempak

"Sedang membicarakan apa sih? Kayaknya kulihat–lihat asik banget deh ngobrolnya..."

"Katanya kelas kita bakal kedatangan murid baru loh!" tegas Miku, sepertinya dia udah ga sabar untuk melihat simurid baru itu.

"Murid baru? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Em... cowok, katanya sih pertukaran murid dari Inggris.." kata Teto sambil memakan roti perancisnya *lagi?*

"Wah! Bule dong!" kataku dengan mata berbinar – binar

"Hei! Hei! Hello~ kamu sudah punya Len... ingatlah itu Rin..."

"Ehh! Miku-chan apa–apaan sih!" kataku sambil memalingkan wajah, tanpa disadari bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua murid langsung menempati tempat duduk mereka masing–masing, beberapa menit kemudian Luka-sensei pun datang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei!"

"Hari ini, kalian akan kedatangan teman baru, semoga kalian akrab dengannya ya! Kamu! Silahkan masuk!" Luka-sensei mempersilahkan murid baru itu untuk masuk, kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya dia memang bukan orang Jepang.

"Watashi no namae wa Oliver desu! Dozo yoroshiku!" kata anak baru itu yang bisa kita sebut Oliver,

"Oliver adalah murid pertukaran dari Inggris, jadi maaf saja kalau kalian agak sedikit sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, jadi mohon kerja samanya" kata Luka-sensei menegaskan,

"Kamu... duduk disana ya, disebelah Kagahime-san, Kagahime-san, angkat tanganmu!" lalu Rin pun mengangkat tangannya, agar Oliver tahu siapa yang bernama Kagahime itu. Oliver pun langsung menuju kesana dan mulai duduk disamping Rin,

"Dozo yoroshiku! Oliver desu!"

"Kagahime Rin desu! Dozo yoroshiku! Panggil saja aku Rin"

"Nah semuanya buka buku Matematika hal ..."

* * *

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Miku dan Teto langsung menuju ketempat Rin dan mengajaknya kekantin, saat ditarik oleh Miku dan Teto, Rin sempat melihat kearah Oliver, lalu mengajak Oliver untuk ikut bersamanya kekantin.

"Oliver! Ayo kita kekantin!"

"..."

'oh ya gue lupa, diakan belum terbiasa sama bahasa beginian' "Ehm, come on! Let's go to the cafeteria together! I know you're hungry right?"

"Em, thank you..."

Rin langsung menarik tangan Oliver, Oliver hanya berblushing ria. Lalu menurut dengan Rin, dan mengikutinya. Miku dan Teto yang melihat mereka hanya cengo ditempat, sampai pada akhirnya Teto mulai bicara

"Woy! Emang Len ga cemburu apa? Kamu pegangan sama orang kayak gini?"

"Lah.. memang dia siapanya aku? toh, bukan siapa–siapa"

"Ya.. tapi kan, ga harus pegangan tangan kayak gitu juga kali" Teto mulai memegang tangan Rin dan oliver lalu melepasnya,

"Sorry, can you just follow us, and don't touch my friend hand's?" kata Teto dingin kepada Oliver,

"Ohm.. ok" katanya santai melihat kearah lain, akhirnya diapun mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan tatapan tajam, apalagi ke arah Teto.

**Dilain tempat... *dikantin***

**LEN P.O.V**

AH! Bawaanku masih kesal saja dari tadi pagi! Bayangkan! Gimana aku gak kesal, tiba–tiba Rin mendapatkan surat cinta dari orang yang tak dikenalnya, atau bisa disebut '~*Your Secret Fans*~'. Uh kau cemburu Len? Tentu saja aku cemburu! Gimana gak cemburu, kalau pacarnya sendiri sekarang sedang terperangkap dengan orang yang ga jelas asal–usulnya !

"Len? Kenapa kau? Jangan diaduk–aduk doang supnya, nanti ga enak..." jawab Piko yang sekarang sedang berada disebelahku, bersama Miki juga, entah sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu,

"Um... ini masalah Rin..." kataku dengan gugup

"Rin? Dia kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi.. saat aku sedang bersamanya didepan loker, dia mengacuhkanku terus, dan ternyata dia sedang membaca surat dari '~*Your Secret Fans*~' ! pastinya itu surat cinta! Itu membuatku depresi dari tadi pagi!"

"Um.. jangan–jangan ..." katanya dengan nada menakutiku...

"Jangan–jangan apa!?" kataku dengan paniknya

"Um, kau sudah tahu dengan berita sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid pertukaran dari Inggris?"

"Um, belum memangnya kenapa?" *kok ini jadi ber 'um' semua sih!*

"Udah liat tampangnya belum kayak gimana?"

"Tahu aja kagak! Gimana mo tau tampangnya!" kataku dengan nada sedikit membentak

"Woy jangan marah dulu kali, nih liat fotonya" sambil memegang sebuah i-Pod bewarna putih, Piko menunjukkan fotonya kepadaku, kalau ku liat–liat sih dia memang bukan orang Jepang, dari warna matanya, kulitnya, dan rambutnya *meskipun warna rambutnya sama denganku* dan sebelah matanya ditutupi perban putih, "Sudah?" katanya,

"Sudah, lalu apa hubungannya?" kataku sambil menatap ke Piko dengan tatapan bingung,

"Kan sudah jelas! Bisa jadi orang ini akan menggantikan kita sebagai 5 pangeran disekolah ini!" katanya histeris *tumben Piko jadi begini*

"Bukan! Maksudku apa hubungannya dengan Rin?"

"Kamu tahu kan.. kalau Rin itu manis, cantik, meskipun sikapnya agak dingin... bisa jadi, nanti ni anak bakal ngerebut Rin-chan dari elu!" *bahasa gaulnya keluar*

"..."

"Len?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AKU TAK MAU HAL ITU TERJADI PIKO!" kataku dengan sangat histeris !

"Ya makanya itu... kau harus segera memikirkannya! lengah sedikit saja, dia akan diambil oleh anak itu!" kata Piko dengan semangat 45nya! Setelah itu...

"Ikut nimbrung ya!" saat kulihat kesamping ternyata Miku... eh! bersama Teto, Rin, dan ... MURID BARU!

"Boleh–boleh, silahkan... um siapa dia, Miku?' tanya Kaito menunjuk ke murid baru itu,

"Dia..? Oh! Dia Oliver! Oliver, ini Kaito, yang itu Gumi, Gumiya, Ted kembarannya Teto, Piko, Miki, dan Len. Sisanya, pasti kau tahu kan?" kata Miku kepada Oliver, dan Oliver hanya mengangguk pertanda dia mengerti.

Aku sempat melihat kearah Rin, sepertinya dia senang sekali ya.. karena kedatangan Oliver itu! Uh! Pengen gue injek–injek tuh anak satu! Daripada eneg ngeliat mereka ketawa–ketiwi mendingan pergi aja deh ke atap sekolah,

"Mau kemana Len?" tanya Gumiya padaku

"Bukan urusanmu!" kataku dengan nada membentak, lalu aku melesat pergi dan langsung pergi keatap sekolah

* * *

**RIN P.O.V**

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Kaito

"Tak tahu.. kau tahu Piko?" tanya Ted kepada Piko,

"Kalau tahu kenapa?" tanya Piko sambil menyeringai licik

"Kamu tahu apa yang sudah kamu perbuat pada Len, Rin?" tanya Gumi

"Apa yang kuperbuat? Aku tidak melakukan apapun" jawabku dengan tidak ada rasa bersalah, karena aku memang gak salah. Piko langsung mendekati lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku, aku langsung membulatkan mataku dan sempat menegok kearah Piko lalu dia mengangukkan kepalanya. Aku pun langsung pergi ke tempat Len berada.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" kata Teto sedikit curiga,

"Nanti juga tahu kok" kata Piko lagi, dan tanpa disengaja Piko melihat ke arah Oliver, dan melihat Oliver sedang bergumam kesal.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Len sedang berbaring sambil melihat kearah langit yang cukup biru itu, sama seperti warna matanya. Kebetulan hari itu, cuaca tidak terlalu panas, atau bisa dibilang sedang berawan, hawa yang pas sekali untuk tidur. Ketika Len hendak menutup kedua matanya, dia mendengar suara "CKLEK" dengan cukup keras, dia sempat memutar kepalanya dan mulai membalikkannya lagi, sekarang moodnya sedang engga ngeflirt dengan Rin. Rin mulai duduk disampin Len dan mengangkat kepalanya ke arah langit juga, dilihatnya langit yang cerah biru itu, dihiasi dengan berbagai bentuk macam–macam awan. Karena dua–duanya sama–sama tak mau bicara, akhirnya Rinlah yang membuka percakapan,

"Len .."

"..."

"Len?..."

"..."

"LEN!" akhirnya Rin ngebentak juga, karena daritadi tak respon dari Len,

"Apa sih!? Berisik banget! Ganggu orang aja!" kata Len yang tak kalah ikut membentak juga,

"Abis... daritadi Len dipanggil ga nengok–nengok sih... Len marah ya?" kata Rin dengan polosnya

"..."

"Masih ga mau jawab juga sih!? kalau gitu aku minta putus dari Len sekarang juga!" kata Rin sambil meninggalkan Len yang daritadi masih duduk disitu. Tiba–tiba Len memegang tangan Rin, Rin menengok dan melihat Len dengan kepala yang menunduk kebawah.

"Jangan..." Len menjawabnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, sampai – sampai Rin tidak bisa mendengarnya

"Tadi ... Len ngomong apa?" tanya Rin lagi, tiba–tiba Len langsung memeluk Rin kedalam pelukannya,

"Jangan.. Jangan pergi! Aku mohon!" kata–kata Len tadi membuat Rin bisa merasakan bahwa Len sekarang pastinya sedang bad mood gara–gara murid baru itu atau karena dirinya?

"Len ... longgarkan sedikit, sesak..." Len langsung melepas Rin dan menatap Rin sebentar, dilihatnya wajah Rin yang sekarang bersemu merah kayak kepiting rebus!

"Kamu galau gara–gara murid baru itu?" tanya Rin seketika Len langsung kaget dan...

"HAHH!? PAIN AKU GALAU GARA–GARA MURID BARU ITU!" kata Len sedikit berteriak,

"Aduh! Kecilkan dong suaramu! Berisik tahu gak! Tapi emang bener kan? Atau jangan–jangan kamu cemburu gara–gara aku dari tadi deket sama murid baru itu? Hayo ngaku?" kata Rin sambil menyeringai licik. Len sekak mat! dia bingung harus jawab apa, *ya mau gak mau, kamu harus jujur Len.. , Len : iya tw ! tw !*

"E-e-eng-engg-engga kok! Pain aku cemburu sama anak itu!" kata Len sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya,

"Tuh kan! Betul! Len cemburu!"

"Uh! Iya–iya! Aku ngaku! Aku emang cemburu! Aku emang kesel! Aku emang eneg sama murid baru itu! PUAS!?" kata Len sambil berteriak

"Wah, jadi yang dibilang Piko-kun betul ..."

"Piko? Dia yang memberitahumu semua ini?"

"Yup!" mendengar itu Len langsung merasa bahwa dia akan mengeluarkan aura AKU-AKAN-ME-BU-NUH-MU-PI-KO di hadapan Piko nanti dan kembali menatap Rin,

"Uh! Masa gara–gara itu saja cemburu sih, jangan–jangan hawa cemburu ini dah ada dari tadi pagi lagi, pas aku mendapatkan surat cinta dari penggemar rahasiaku..." kata Rin yang semakin mendesak Len, "Iya kan Len?"

"Hm.." kata Len langsung menatap kearah lain

"aduh.. Len kamu ini kayak anak kecil ! jangan mudah putus asa dong ! kalau memangnya kamu cinta, harusnya kamu perjuangkan sampe titik darah penghabisan!" kata Rin sambil berdiri dan mengeluarkan semangat 45nya (?). Ternyata dibalik sifat dinginnya kepada semua orang, sifat asli Rin keluar dihadapan Len, dan hanya Lenlah yang paling mengetahui dan mengenal sifat Rin ini dibandingkan dengan sahabat–sahabatnya, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia bersama Rin.

"Ternyata kamu lucu ya" kata Len sambil berdiri mendekat pada Rin, Rin terus mundur dan mundur, sedangkan Len terus maju dan maju, sampai akhirnya Rin menabrak tembok yang ada dibelakangnya 'sial' gumamnya dalam hati. Len terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Rin dan sampailah Len ke tubuh Rin. Len memegang kedua tangan Rin dan menaruh tangan Rin kebelakang diikuti dengan tanganya, alhasil, mereka seperti berpelukkan bukan? Len tetap mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin. Nafas Len yang semakin dekat dengan wajah Rin seperti mengelitik wajahnya yang sekarang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus itu,

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tahu apa?" kata Rin sambil menahan ronaan wajahnya dari Len, karena wajahnya dengan wajah Len sangat dekat!

"Wajahmu itu terlalu imut untuk kucium~" kata Len sambil menggoda Rin

"K-ka-kal-kalau be-be-begitu j-jangan d-di-ci-ci-um" kata Rin sambil terbata–bata

"Tapi.. aku ga tahan..." dengan seketika Len langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rin, pada awalnya Rin meronta untuk dilepas, dan pastinya Len tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tapi lama kelamaan akhirnya Rin menikmati ciuman itu juga, dirasakan hangat dan manisnya bibir Len, dan Len pun merasakan hal yang sama. Len meminta Rin untuk membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk membiarkan lidahnya masuk, tak tahu apa yang sedang ada dipikirkan Rin, Rin membiarkan lidah Len masuk untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Dan sekarang Len melepas tangannya yang tadi merangkul Rin dan memindahkan tangannya kekepala Rin lalu mendorong kepala Rin agar dia bisa melakukan ciuman itu lebih lama, akan tetapi Len sadar dan langsung melepas ciuman itu, mengingat bahwa Rin dan dirinya memerlukan udara untuk bernafas, dua–duanya sama–sama terengah–engah setelah ciuman tadi, dan tak lama kemudian keduanya mulai menatap satu sama lain,

"Kau tahu, lain kali kita melakukan itu lagi aku jamin, aku akan melakukannya **LEBIH LAMA**..." Kata Len sambil menekankan kata **LEBIH LAMA**.

"Kau benar–benar egois!" kata Rin dengan beberapa garis merah diwajahnya

"Tapi.. kamu menikmatinya bukan?" kata Len sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rin lagi, "Kamu mau coba lagi?" katanya sambil tersenyum licik

"U-u-uh!" Rin langsung memukul pelan dada Len, dan Len langsung memegang tangan rin, dan berkata...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya.. kamu... hanya boleh dimiliki oleh aku seorang.." kata Len langsung mencium kedua tangan Rin

"L-Le-Len a-apa-apaan sih!?" kata Rin langsung menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya,

"Rin... kumohon jangan biarkan wajahmu itu memerah didepanku... aku ga tahan..." kata Len sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, padahal bola matanya terus melihat ke arah Rin.

"Oh! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi ya?" kata Rin langsung panik

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" kata Len dengan santainya

"Kita harus segera masuk!" Len langsung menarik tangannya Rin, tentu saja agar dia tidak pergi..

"Temani aku ya? sekali jadi anak nakal... ga papakan?" kata Len

"Memangnya nanti tak ada yang mencari kita, atau nanti ada sensei datang kesini bagaimana?" kata Rin itu, masih terdengar panik ditelinga Len

"Ga bakal ada yang cari kita, aku yakin teman–temanmu dan temanku juga, pastinya sudah menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk mereka jelaskan kepada sensei.. iyakan? Lagipula pintu itu sudah kukunci dan sekarang kuncinya pun aman bersamaku..~" jawab Len dengan santainya

"Kapan kamu menguncinya? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu menguncinya.." kata Rin bingung

"Bagaimana kamu mau melihatku, matamu saja mengarah kelangit terus.."

"Eh iya, ya.."

Akhirnya mereka habiskan waktu mereka hingga pulang sekolah nanti diatap sekolah, mereka berbagi cerita, yang tak kalah serunya, sampai membuat mereka tertawa terbahak–bahak, tanpa disadari di balik pintu itu ada yang mengupingi mereka dan memasang wajah benci...

"Awas saja kau! Len Kagamine, kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yey ! akhirnya fic yang ke 3 selesai juga ! dan yang paling bikin aku seneng kata – katanya lebih dari 3800 ! tanggung banget ke 4000

Luka : akhirnya aku ikut juga dalam fic ini ! senangnya !

Miku : loh dari awal kamu kan memang ikut ! hanya saja belum masuk !

Len : siapa sih tuh ! yang mo ngebunuh gue ! woy author ! balik lo !

Rin : Len kamu kenapa sih ? tenang sedikit napa !

Len : gimana mo tenang ! yang mau membunuhku aja, belum diketahui namanya, ditambah author ngilang !

Gumi : author mengedit semua cerita ini, maaf ya bila ada typo... tak perlu basa basi lagi...

All : PLEASE FOR THE REVIEW !?


	4. Natsu no Yakusoku Chapter 4

Natsu no Yakusoku

Chapter 4 : Aku bersamamu...

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur -_-"**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo, bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Summary : "kamu akan selalu melindungikukan ?" , "aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh ? apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku ?" , "maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita"**

Gumi : happy reading, minna-san! ikuyo~

* * *

"Surat cinta ini..." Rin menatap surat itu sangat lama, dia sempat kaget saat melihat Len yang ternyata sudah bangun sambil merangkul badan Rin.

"Ohayou Rin.." kata Len sambil mengecup pipi kanan Rin

"Ohayou Len, lebih baik kau sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu..."

"Rin udah makan?"

"Belum, ayo kita makan sama–sama" Rin bangun dari ranjang lalu berdiri, tapi terhenti karena tangan kanannya dipegang oleh Len

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Ada sesuatu dibibir mu" Len menahan Rin sebentar tiba-tiba **CHU~ **tepat sekali dibibir Rin, Len mendaratkan bibirnya, kejadian itu hanya berlangsung 10 detik, lalu Len melepaskannya,

"Itu salamku pagi ini Rinny~" kata Len langsung pergi melesat kedapur

" LEEEENNNNN!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Em.. Len?"

"Hm.."

"Kenapa cuaca yang tadinya berawan.. Malah jadi mendung begini!?"

"Terus kenapa? Malah menurutku bagus, kita bisa—" BBRRRRUKKKK! walah Len kayaknya kamu dapat pukulan cinta deh dari Rin

"Uh... Ittai Rinny..."

"Itu hukumanmu!" tiba – tiba JJDDAARR !

"Wah!" seketika Rin langsung memeluk Len, dan Len pun balas memeluknya,

"Itu hukumanmu gara–gara menghukumku, aku bukan anak sembarangan loh.. *emang iya Len? perasaan sama aja kayak yang lain* kamu takut petir ya?"

"Uhm, Uhm.." Rin menganguk dalam pelukan Len

"Aku ada disini kok Rin, kamu tenang saja ya" lalu Len mengecup dahi Rin. Kata–kata Len sungguh menenangkan hati Rin, Rin percaya 100% bahwa Len pasti akan melindunginya. Tak tahu mengapa Rin berpikir seperti itu...

**Dilain tempat...*di kelas Rin 11-3***

Semua murid berkeliaran kesana kemari, ada yang ngobrol sambil ketawa ketiwi, ada yang lempar–lemparan kertas, dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang mari kita lihat diva kita, Miku dan Teto yang sedang mengobrol tanpa Rin, disana juga ada Oliver, hanya Oliver tidak mengerti bahasa mereka, jadi dia tetaplah memilih untuk diam.

"Si Rin kemana ya..? Kalau ada sensei kita mau beralasan apa?" Teto ngajak bicara Miku yang sekarang sedang memainkan figure berbentuk negi miliknya.

"Em.. Bilang aja ada diuks repot–repot amat, lagian sekarang ini dia pasti sama Len kok!"

"Kamu terlalu yakin... Kalau ga ada, sama siapa coba ?"

DDRRRT DDRRRT

"Email? Dari siapa ya?" kata Miku lalu membuka handphonenya dan langsung membaca emailnya

From : Prince, Kaito-nii~

To : 01Hatsune_Miku10

Miku-chan! Len ada ditempatmu ga ? Dari tadi dia ngilang ni! Mana Gumiya ngerengek mulu -.-"

Lalu Miku pun menunjukkan handphonenya ke Teto dan berkata... "Ni! Liatkan! Kubilang juga apa, Rin tuh lagi bareng sama Len!"

"Iya! Iya! Kalah deh perkiraanku sama tukang ramal..." kata Teto lalu melihat kearah langit yang sekarang berwarna hitam, "Semoga.. Rin dan Len baik–baik saja..."

"Oliver-kun... mo kemana?" tanya Miku ke Oliver yang tiba–tiba berdiri

"Em.. mau ketoilet..."

"Oh.. hati–hati ya!" kata Miku lalu Oliver hanya menganguk dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan sepertinya bukan ketoilet...

**Dilain tempat... *atap sekolah***

"Len.. kamu yakin gak mau pindah tempat.. serem tahu disini!"

"loh? Memangnya kenapa mau pindah tempat? Lagian Cuma mendung doang kok!"

"Tapi ini dah mendung banget! Emang kamu ga denger tadi ada bunyi petir yang cetar, membahana, badai (?) ayo kita pindah!" kata Rin sambil memohon–mohon ke Len dengan puppy eyesnya. Dan pastinya Len ga bisa menolak tatapan itu,

"Hm, Iya... mo pindah kemana?"

"Kalau ke UKS aja gimana? Kebetulan aku ada bagian jaga hari ini"

"Um... benarkah?" kata Len yang sebenarnya agak ragu. Lalu Rin menganguk yang berarti 'iya'

"Huft... Ya sudah ayo" Len langsung menarik tangan Rin dan menuju ke UKS. Kebetulan saat itu koridor tempat mereka sekarang menuju ke UKS sedang sepi, jadi mereka sedikit lega. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu UKS, dan Rin membukakan pintu UKS dengan kunci yang dia bawa. Setelah masuk terciumlah bau–bau obat dan hawa dingin yang berasal dari AC diruangan tersebut. Len langsung menidurkan dirinya diranjang yang ada diruangan tersebut, sementara Rin sedang mengecek–ngecek stok obat,

"Rin, cita–citamu mau jadi dokter ya?"

"Em... Bukan, aku ingin jadi seorang perawat seperti kaa-sanku... kalau Len, mau jadi apa?"

"Em.. sebenarnya aku hanya mau jadi orang yang berguna bagi orang tuaku, karena tou-sanku bekerja menjadi bos diperusahaan kami, jadi kemungkinan setelah lulus, aku akan langsung bisa menjabat menjadi seorang direktur, tapi sebelum itu aku harus masuk universitas dulu, agar semua orang disana percaya bahwa aku bisa masuk sana, bukan karena ayahku, tapi karena aku sendiri" tak tahu mengapa setelah Len mengatakan itu Rin merasa bahwa dirinya akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, 'apa mungkin, aku suka sama Len ya?' katanya dengan ragu–ragu, dia juga tak tahu mengapa dirinya selalu merasa deg–deg an saat dengan Len. Jangankan saat dekat dengan Len, menatapnya saja sudah membuat Rin meleleh. Lalu Rin melihat kearah ranjang tempat Len tidur, dilihatnya wajah Len yang sangat tampan itu tertidur dengan lelapnya, deru nafasnya yang teratur itu, bisa didengar dan dirasakan oleh Rin, mengapa bisa didengar oleh Rin ? Karena sekarang Rin sudah berada disamping Len yang sedari tadi melihat wajahnya Len yang sedang tidur itu,

"Kenapa... disaat aku menjauh, kamu malah mendekat. Sekarang aku sudah mau mendekatkan diriku padamu, tapi kamu malah menjauh.. Padahal jarak kita cukup dekat.." Rin langsung menidurkan dirinya disamping Len, dia menatap wajah Len sebentar lalu mulai menurunkan kepalanya lagi, 'kenapa perasaanku begitu senang saat bersamamu, padahal kamu begitu menyebalkan' Rin terus mengerutu sampai akhirnya dia tertidur disamping Len.

**Dilain tempat... *dikelas 12-2, kelas Len***

"Ini anak kemana sih...!? Loh kok tiba–tiba gue jadi merasa kehilangan ya!?" kata Gumiya ga jelas,

"Tenang, dia lagi bareng sama Rin kok!" Piko berusaha menenangkan Gumiya yang udah kesetanan itu gara–gara kehilangan Len, "Ni! Liat aku punya wortel Gumiya.." kata Piko sambil mengayunkan wortelnya didepan Gumiya,

"MAUU!" Gumiya langsung merebutnya dari Piko, 'udah kayak anak anjing aja' kata Piko dalam hati.

"Piko, lu tahu darimana kalau sekarang Len lagi sama Rin?" kata Ted, dia masih pake earphone ditelinganya *lama–lama sifatnya udah kayak Teto, suka ngintrogasi orang!* (gimana ga kayak Teto orang sodaraan! #ditampar readers)

"Dari Kaito, katanya sih pas dia nge-email Miku, Miku bilang Rin juga ga ada, kalau ga ada Rin pastinya ga ada Len.."

"Em, bener juga tuh! tapi.. kira–kira ntu anak lagi ada dimana ya..." kata Ted, sok menerawang

"Tak ada yang tahu.."

**Dilain tempat... *di UKS***

**LEN P.O.V  
**

Aku bangun secara perlahan membuka mataku, kulihat disampingku ada Rin yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya, seketika wajahku langsung memerah, AH! Udah kayak kepiting rebuas aja deh! Aku mulai mendekati wajahnya dan kurasakan nafasnya yang menurutku seperti orang gelisah (?) dan tanpa kusadari Rin telah bangun dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun ya hime-sama..."

"Um.. sudah.."

"Mimpi apa tadi?"

"Um.. Mimpi.." tiba–tiba saja Rin langsung turun dari ranjang dan menempel ditembok, udah kayak cicak (?)

"Um? Kamu kenapa?"

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan padaku!?" katanya dengan nada panik

"Aku? Melakukan apa? Aku gak melakukan apa–apa, baru saja bangun!" kataku dengan sedikit keras,

"Syukurlah.. berarti keperawanan kumasih ada.." katanya sambil bernafas lega

"Ya tentu saja masih ada! Memangnya aku akan melakukan 'LIME' apa padamu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya akan menciummu saja kok" kataku dengan santai, ya meskipun tadi sempat panik,

"Em, bel sekolah belum berbunyi ya?" katanya sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lain, ah~kawai!

"Belum, kenapa memangnya?"

"Um.. ga, Cuma nanya aja.. nanti kalau sudah lulus Len mau masuk universitas yang mana?"

"Um? Ga tahu, masih mikir–mikir, em.. kenapa? Jangan–jangan nanti Rin merindukanku lagi.." kata–kata Len hampir membuat wajah Rin memerah lagi

"E-e-engga kok! Siapa yang merindukanmu!?" kata Rin menutup wajahnya yang sekarang udah merah kayak kepiting rebus,

"Aku bakal masuk keuniversitas yang jauh loh dari sini, jadi kesempatanmu bertemu denganku akan sangat langka, jangan menyesal ya..."

"Aku ga bakal nyesel kok!"

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Bel pulang udah berbunyi ya?"

"Hm, udah.." kataku dengan malas

"Yey! Ayo pulang!" kata rin dengan cukup semangat

"Memangnya kamu ga inget? Hari ini kan kita ada kencan bareng" aku berusaha mengingatkan Rin kembali, dan tak tahu mengapa, aku sangat bersemangat lagi!

"Eee? Emang iya?" kelihatannya Rin berusaha mengingat kembali, dan kupikir sekarang sepertinya dia baru saja mengingatnya,

"Ingat?"

"Em.. iya.." kelihatannya Rin, kau malas sekali,

"Hei.. jangan sedih begitu dong, emang Rin mo minta apa?"

"Em? Memangnya mo kencan dimana sih?"

"Tak tahu, Miku dan Kaito yang merencanakannya"

"Mereka toh.. oh ya sebelum keluar, rapihkan dulu bajumu, nanti kita disangka yang 'engga – engga' lagi" em, kalau kupikir iya juga sih, dengan baju yang terbuka kancingnya 1, gara–gara tadi aku cukup kepanasan dan dasi yang longgar, menurutku membuat Rin berblushing ria.

"Memangnya kamu tidak? lihat dirimu" menyadari hal itu Rin langsung melihat keadaan dirinya sekarang, dengan dasi yang berantakan, bando dan jepitan yang letaknya ga karuan. Rin langsung memerah dan langsung membalikkan badannya, kupikir untuk merapihkan bajunya.

"Hei! Jangan melihat kesini, menghadaplah kesana!"

"Kalau aku ga mau gimana?"

"LEN!" melihat Rin yang langsung yandere, ya aku harus segera membalikkan badanku. Aku juga akan merapihkan bajuku. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, kulihat Rin sudah rapih, begitu juga denganku.

"Ayo kita keluar"

"Iya" dan dia menjawab.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lalu merekapun keluar dari UKS dan koridor cepat sekali sepinya. Rin melihat keluar jendela dan melihat kegerbang sekolah, dilihatnya sahabat–sahabatnya dan THE FIVE's sudah menunggu mereka disana.

From : 01Hatsune_Miku10

To : Orange_Rin

Tasmu dan tas len sudah ada pada kami, cepatlah turun!

"Len tas kita sudah ada pada mereka, ayo kita kesana" tanpa Rin sadari dia langsung memegang tangan Len dan menariknya, Len yang mendapati Rin seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan menurut apa yang Rin lakukan.

"Minna!" semuanya langsung menegok dan mendapati Rin sekarang sedang bersama Len sambil perpegangan tangan.

"Ehem! Kayaknya abis ada yang melakukan hal yang 'iya – iya' ni.." goda Gumiya, Rin langsung melepas tangan Len dan mendapati wajah yang merah merona.

"Len! Kamu ngapain sih pegang–pegang tangan aku !?"

"Loh? Kan kamu sendiri yang menarik tanganku, memangnya kamu ga merasa apa ?"

"Eeeee?"

"Cieeee!" serempak mereka semua langsung menyoraki Rin. Semua terus menggoda sampai akhirnya Len membuka mulutnya.

"Woy! Stop! Stop! Emang mo pada kencan kemana sih? Hah ? Miku, Kaito?"

"Em.. kerumahmu..." jawab mereka berdua kompak

"HAH!? Lu semua pada gila apa!? Gue belum bilang kebokap nyokap gue!"

"Bukannya waktu itu lu bilang bokap nyokap lu ada dicina?"

"Eh? Emang waktu itu ngomong gitu ya?"

"IYAA! Ayo kita langsung pergi ke kediaman Kagamine!" mereka semua langsung berjalan, dan pastinya dengan Len didepan mereka, tanpa mereka sadari ada yang menstalker mereka dari belakang

"Em.. kerumah Len ya? Aku akan membuat suprise yang spesial untukmu Kagamine!"

"Halo? Kamu ada disana?"

"Cepat! Sekarang kita harus pergi!" lalu dia menutup telponnya, lalu pergi.

**Dilain tempat *sampailah dirumah Len***

"Aku tak menyangka rumahmu akan sebesar ini Len.." kata Rin terkagum-kagum

"Wah! Gua udah lama banget ga kesini!" Ted kayaknya girang banget

"Emang Ted udah pernah kesini sebelumnya?" kata Teto yang bingung

"Udah lama banget! Kayaknya terakhir kali kesini waktu SMP kelas 1" dan Teto hanya ber oh ria,

"Ya sudahlah ayo masuk anggap saja rumah sendiri..." kata Gumiya dengan berlaga seperti tuan rumah,

"Woy! Harusnya gue yang ngomong begitu! Bukannya elu!" dari tadi Len apes mulu deh..

"Mereka kan Cuma bercanda, ayo cepat masuk, lagian kamu sebagai tuan rumah bukannya tegas sedikit" Rin langsung menarik tangan Len dan masuk kedalam,

"Em, kayaknya harus lewat pintu belakang nih, buat suprisenya. Susah kalau lewat depan..."

"Selamat datang Len-sama!" semua pelayan serempak langsung menghormati sipangeran kita ini dengan membungkukkan badannya 1800C

"Saya akan membuatkan teh, lebih baik kalian ikut bersama Len-sama kekamarnya" saran seorang pelayan, lalu semua pelayan itu bubar dan mengerjakan tugas mereka masing–masing setelah Len memasuki kamarnya.

"Wow! spekta, cetar, membahana badai! Rumahmu dah kayak istana banget!" Gumi dari tadi masih terkesima dengan pemandangan sekitarnya,

"Dah kayak mansion-mansion yang ada diluar ngeri itu!" saking terkesimanya Miki sampai salah ngomong,

"Woy! Luar negri, bukan luar ngeri!" Teto mengingatkan Miki, dan Miki hanya malu sambil menggaruk–garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Jadi, sebenarnya tujuan kalian kesini mau apa?" Len langsung to the point

"Em, kita main!" balas Kaito,

"Ayo kita main truth or dare!" kata Miku yang langsung semangat

"AYO!" yang lain juga serempak menjawab setuju, kecuali Rin.

"Nah aku yang akan memutar tempat pensilnya" kata Miku, lalu memutarnya dan tempat pensil itu berhenti di Gumi.

"Nah Gumi, truth or dare!?"

"Em, truth aja deh.."

"Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Gumiya-senpai?"

"Em, kalau ganti pertanyaan bisa?" wajah Gumi udah merah banget tuh

"Ga, ga bisa! jawablah!"

"Karena dia keren, tampan, asik, terus kesukaan kami juga sama! Sama–sama suka wortel! Pokoknya tipe aku banget!" mendengar itu Gumiya langsung blushing ditempat, lalu Gumi memutar tempat pensil itu,

"Kuharap kau tak marah ya, Gumiya-senpai" lalu Gumiya hanya menganguk

"Miku! truth or dare!?" kata Gumi dan ternyata tempat pensil itu berhenti di Miku, *hayoloh Miku... Gumi kan kalau bales dendam ga tanggung – tanggung, nanti wajahnya berubah jadi yandere yang di PV sweet shackless itu loh... , Miku : merinding langsung*

"Em, buat Gumi, dare aja deh..."

"Ok! Selama 2 hari, semua figure negimu aku sita!"

"HAHH!? Mana bisa begitu! AH! Gumi balas dendam ni!" kata Miku langsung, hampir mo nangis kayaknya deh..

"Biarin aja! Tuh puter lagi tempat pensilnya "

"Iya–iya" lalu Miku pun memutar botolnya, semuanya berharap mereka ga kena, dan yang kena adalah Miku lagi *senjata makan tuan...* eh yang kena ternyata...

"LEN! truth or dare?"

"Em.. dare aja deh"

"Em.." semuanya langsung berunding ga jelas, dan Len hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat

"Em.. Len, aku pengen liat kamu ciuman dengan Rin didepan kami semua!" Miku menjelaskan panjang lebar. Rin yang daritadi lagi minum jus jeruk yang dia beli, langsung mememuncratkannya! Len disitu hanya bisa senyum – senyum ga jelas,

"Nanti aku foto loh!" kata Piko sambil menyeringai licik

"Aku sih mau–mau aja, tapi Rin nya..."

"AKU GA SETUJU! Aku ga mau ciuman untuk yang ke – 4 kalinya dengan Len!"

"4 kali? Seingetku kamu hanya ciuman sekali saja, pas lagi ada dikantin itu doang.." kata Miki yang sedikit bingung

"Oh! Jangan–jangan kalian ciuman lagi ya!? Neee..! Kapan dan dimana!?" kata Gumi menggoda Rin

"Kayaknya Rin keceplosan deh.." Teto ikut–ikut nyambung–nyambung juga

"E-e-engga kok!" Rin berusaha membela diri tapi, kayaknya percuma...

"Ah.. udah ga bisa diboongin lagi, ayo cepat lakukanlah!" Ted girang banget tuh kayaknya. Len langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke Rin, dan Rin hanya memasang wajah pasrah. Len terus mendekati wajahnya, 10 cm, 5 cm, 3 cm...

"Len-sama! minuman dan makanannya sudah siap!" kata seorang pelayan, yang tiba–tiba masuk, lalu semua yang ada diruangan itu mengarah semua kesumber suara,

"Kamu tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Maaf Len-sama, dari tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu tapi, tak ada jawaban dari dalam" kata pelayan itu sambil menaruh berbagai makanan dan minuman dimeja, "Em, karena diluar hujan, dan hari sudah mulai gelap, bagaimana bila semua teman Len-sama menginap saja?" tanya pelayan itu lagi, lalu semua mengarah ke arah jendela, dan mendapati hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya.

"Eh? Iya ya? Diluar hujan, kenapa kita bisa ga sadar?" tanya Miki

"Dari tadi main truth or dare terus sih!" balas Rin yang masih kesal gara–gara permintaan teman–temannya tadi

"Saya akan menyiapkan kamarnya, tapi hanya tersedia 4 kamar saja" kata pelayan itu dengan sangat menyesal,

"Kalau begitu, aku sama Kaito, Miki sama Piko, Gumi sama Gumiya, Teto sama Ted, dan Rin sama Len. Gimana setuju gak?" kata Miku yang mengusulkan ide yang cukup aneh, menurut Rin.

"SETUJU!" semua menjawab, kecuali Rin...

"E-e-chotto!.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kalian semua akan saya antar, masalah pakaian nanti akan kami pikirkan," kata pelayan itu langsung menuju pintu kamar Len,

"Arigatou!" mereka semua menjawab lalu, menuju pintu kamar Len dimana pelayan itu sudah menunggu diluar,

"Oh ya! Kita akan lanjutkan permainan truth or darenya nanti setelah semuanya mandi dan makan malam ya!" kata Gumi,

"Rin-chan... aku harap malammu dengan Len akan sangat menyenangkan!" Miki berbisik ditelinga Rin, dan Rin hanya dapat mengerutu kesal. Teman-temannya hanya dapat terkekeh pelan melihat Rin seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya tinggallah Rin dan Len... dan oh ya! Rin juga harus mencari alasan untuk dia lontarkan ke kaa-sannya...

**Dilain tempat... *pekarangan rumah Len***

"Gimana nih? Kamu sudah memikirkan rencananya?"

"Sudah kok! Jadi nanti kita akan mematikan saklar lampu rumah ini! Tapi dipikir–pikir ni rumah gede banget ya.."

"Rumahnya siapa lagi... Len-sama..."

"Ya sudah, cepat kita bagi–bagi orang untuk menjalankan rencana ini"

"Ok, ok gini, aku sama Neru bakal jadi pelayan rumah ini, lalu IA dan Ring jalan ke jendela kamar tempat mereka berada, dan Yukari kamu tetap ikut dengan IA dan Ring... gimana? Setuju ga?"

"Setuju! Ternyata Oliver pinter juga, gak sepolos yang kukira..." kata Neru dengan semangatnya,

"Ini belum seberapa, kita harus memikirkan untuk kesananya juga, ayo langsung jalankan tugasnya masing–masing!"

"SIAPP!"

**Dilain tempat... *kamar Len***

**RIN P.O.V**

Ahh! Sial banget dah hari ini! Kenapa coba harus tidur bareng ni orang PERVERT! Huhu... Kami-sama.. Tolonglah hambamu ini... Hujan masih deras saja diluar, dan untungnya petir sama sekali ga terlalu besar jadi, ya aku tenang–tenang saja.

"Len.. aku pakai kamar mandimu ya!"

"Pakai saja" lalu aku pun langsung masuk kekamar mandi, dan waw! Kamar mandinya bahkan lebih besar dari pada kamarku. Setelah mandi aku langsung ganti baju, baju yang diberikan pelayan tadi kekamarku. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi kulihat Len sedang membaca majalahnya diatas ranjang.

"Mandinya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah.. mandi sana,"

"Iya.. Hime-sama..." setelah Len memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hime-sama' wajahku langsung memerah dan sepertinya Len senang sekali, menggodaku dengan sebutan itu. Aku memakai dress berwarna putih selutut tanpa lengan dan memakai ke 4 jepitan putihku tanpa pita. *kayak baju PV Rib yang adolensence* Setelahnya merapihkan baju, Len lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ehembertelanjangehemdada... Hah? Tunggu... ehembertelanjangehemdada?

"AHH! apa yang kau lakukan BAKA! Pakai bajumu!" kataku sambil menutup mataku dan tak berani melihat,

"WAHH! Rinny mengintipku !"

"Siapa yang mengintipmu bodoh, cepat pakai bajumu!"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, kulihat Len sudah memakai bajunya. Ehmm.. Seperti model–model orang Eropa, dia memakai baju putih panjang dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, hanya saja dia tidak memakai dasi dan jas, bajunya pun tidak terlalu berantakan, dan tidak terlalu rapih. Membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan... Ekh! Apa yang kupikirkan, dari pada berdiri disini ga jelas lebih baik aku turun dan pergi keruang makan untuk melihat yang lainnya.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Rin dan Len menuju keruang makan bersama-sama, dilihat oleh mereka bahwa yang lainnya sudah ada disana menunggu mereka.

"Len-sama, makan malam sudah siap" kata seorang pelayan, lalu Len dan Rin pun duduk. Semua pelayan telah menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makan, dan mulai meninggalkan mereka, agar mereka makan lebih tenang.

"ITTEDAKIMASU!~" jawab mereka serempak lalu menyantap makan malam tersebut.

**Dilain tempat... *didepan jendela kamar Len***

"Yukari! Mana tangganya!?"

"Ini, ini, sabar sebentar napa sih! Berat tahu!"

"IA kamu sudah siap belum?"

"Sip! Aku udah siap dari tadi kok Ring, oh ya lensa matamu mana?"

"Nih!"

"Aku pakai ya...~" IA langsung memakai lensa mata tersebut

"Nih! Tangganya udah selesai kamu tinggal naik aja IA!" kata Yukari dengan semangatnya

"Sip!" IA langsung menoleh kearah mereka, lalu...

"UWAAAAA! HANTU!" serempak mereka semua langsung kebalik pohon dan melindungi diri,

"Hei! Ini aku IA! Jangan–jangan gara–gara lensa mata ini ya.."

"Eh iya, ya! Pain kita takut ini kan temen kita Ring!"

"Dan kenapa kamu malah ikutan sembunyi juga? Samanya aja! Mending kamu naik sono! Liat Len-sama udah ada dikamarnya apa belum," Ring menyuruh Yukari untuk memanjat pohon, untuk melihat Len dan kawan–kawannya...

**Dilain tempat... *gomen! ganti–ganti tempat terus!***

"Arigatou! Buat makanannya!"

"Douitashimashite~ lebih baik kalian semua kekamar, sudah malam loh..." kata pelayan yang sedari tadi melayani Len dari awal yang bernama Yowane Haku.

"Ini kan baru jam setengah 8 Haku..." kata Len yang sekarang sedang memakan makanan penutupnya, banana split.

"Ya... Kalian main–main saja dikamar, atau lanjutkan mainan truth or dare?"

"OH IYA!" serempak mereka semua langsung menuju kekamar Len, dan meninggalkan Haku sendirian,

"Berhati–hatilah.. Len-sama..."

**Dilain tempat... *didepan jendela kamar Len***

"Eh, mereka semua dah masuk, IA naik lah!" Yukari langsung turun dan membiarkan IA naik. Dan mulailah mereka menjalankan rencana yang sudah mereka susun. Jadi rencanannya, mereka akan menggunakan IA menjadi hantu, lalu Neru dan Oliver yang sekarang sudah berada ditempat pusat listrik dirumah itu akan mematikan semua lampu, dan mulailah IA beraksi. Setelah IA beraksi, otomatis semua orang yang sudah berada didalam kamar Len sekarang akan menjerit ketakutan dan berlari keluar kamar. Lalu Oliver dan Neru akan masuk kedalam kamar Len sambil membawa sake bening, rencananya sake itu akan diminum Len setelah Len berlari–lari karena panik melihat hantu. Lalu minuman bening yang disangka air putih itu akan diminum oleh Len, dan alhasil Len mabuk lalu pingsan. Disaat sedang berlari dalam kegelapan, Oliver akan mendekap Rin, dan sampe sekarang author juga ga tahu tujuannya buat apa!? Ok! bek to stori, IA pun akhirnya naik kepohon, Ring yang dari tadi memegang handphonenya dan menghubungi Neru dan Oliver bahwa dirinya dan teman–temanya sudah siap,

"Neru! Oliver! Kami siap! Matikan semua lampu!" lalu Oliver dan Neru yang sekarang berada didalam ruangan pusat listrik dirumah itu, mematikan saklar lampunya, dan mari kita lihat reaksi 10 orang ini saat melihat hantu atau IA.

* * *

**RIN P.O.V**

"Wah! Mati lampu! Aduh Len rumahmu kurang elit nih! Masa mati lampu sih!" kata Kaito yang sekarang hampa memakan ice krimnya sambil gelap–gelapan,

"Mungkin sedang ada konsleting listrik, biasanya juga engga kok.." kata Len dengan santai.

"Piko-kun! Kamu ada dimana?"

"aku ada disini kok!"

"Gumiya-senpai, dimana kau?"

"Aku disini Gumi,"

"Teto kau dimana?"

"aku disini!"

"Len.. kamu ada dimana?"

"Aku ada disini, disampingmu. Pegang tanganku, biar kamu ga ilang" semuanya langsung heboh, dan termasuk aku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memegang tangan Len, karena aku takut gelap.

TOK ! TOK !

Terdengar bunyi yang aneh dari arah jendela, saat kulihat tidak ada apa–apa, tapi aku sempat mendengar Piko dan Miki, berteriak ga jelas.

"Wah! Apa itu!? Piko-kun! Aku takut!"

"Memangnya kamu saja!? Aku juga takut sama yang namanya hantu!?"

"Hah? Hantu!? Ada dimana? Gumiya-senpai lindungi aku!"

"Masa masih percaya sih sama yang namanya hantu!"

"Mending kamu lihat deh kearah jendela..." kata Miku sambil gemetar...

Semuanya langsung menengok kearah jendela, dan didapati hantu yang sedang mengetok–ngetok jendela, dengan rambut yang berantakan, mata yang berwarna merah darah, serta darah yang mengalir dimana – mana dan mengotori baju putihnya. Seketika aku dan yang lainnya langsung...

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"UUUUUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! H-HAAANNNNTTTTUUUU!" semuanya langsung keluar ruangan dengan tergesa–gesa, para pelayan yang mendengar suara teriakan itu langsung panik dan keluar ruangan, barulah Neru dan Oliver menjalankan aksi mereka. Mereka langsung masuk kekamar Len dan menaruh sake bening itu dimeja, lalu mereka keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mulai mengejar Len dan Rin. Saat melihat seseorang seperti Rin, dari belakang Oliver langsung menarik tangan orang tersebut dan mendekapnya, seketika orang itu langsung pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang Oliver langsung membawa orang tersebut. Dan sekarang mereka menuju ke pusat tenaga listrik rumah tersebut dan setelahnya langsung pergi ketempat Yukari, Ring, dan IA berada.

**Dilain tempat... *didepan jendela kamar Len***

"Kerjamu sangat bagus IA! Bila ada drama temanya horor, aku yakin kamu pas mendapat peran menjadi sang hantu!" kata Yukari girang

"Em.. makasih, oh ya ini lensa matanya makasih Ring.. Kamu punya tisu? Aku ingin membersihkan obat merah ini..."

"Sama–sama, oh ya ini" balas Ring sambil memberikan sepak tisu ke IA, tak lama kemudian Oliver dan Neru datang, saat Ring melihat kearah rumah Len, rumah Len sudah tidak gelap lagi.

"Kerja yang bagus semua! Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" kata Neru dengan girangnya,

"Oh ya ngomong–ngomong anak itu mo kamu bawa kemana Oliver?" kata IA sambil menyeka wajahnya,

"Aku akan membawa Rin pulang, dan bilang ke kaa-sannya bahwa Rin telah diculik, bukan menginap dirumah temannya, dan nantinya pasti kaa-sannya Rin akan sangat berterima kasih padaku..." kata Oliver dengan bangganya

"Em.. Sebentar.. Oliver coba kamu lihat siapa yang kamu bawa" kata Yukari dengan sedikit curiga

"Aku yakin kok kalau iniiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LAH! KOK BUKAN RIN!?" kata Oliver yang panik, karena wanitanya yang dibawanya bukan Rin melainkan orang lain, yang mungkin adalah pelayannya Len,

"LAH! KOK BISA! KAMU ITU GIMANA SIH!" kata Neru yang tak kalah berteriak juga, lalu saat mereka sedang berbincang–bincang, terdengar sebuah suara dari balik semak–semak dan saat mereka melihat kesumber suara mereka melihat bayangan hitam dengan mata merah sambil membawa pisau, dan setelahnya mereka...

"UUUWAAAAAAAA HANTU!" lalu mereka kabur dan meninggalkan pelayan yang tadi dibawa Oliver sendirian, kasihan sekali pelayan itu...

"Memangnya aku setan apa!? Dasar para penyusup" dan ternyata itu adalah Haku yang sedang membawa pisau, karena sedang memotong ranting–ranting pohon (?) "Huft.. Untunglah mereka semua sudah keluar, Sekarang tinggal masalah Len-sama..."

**Dilain tempat... *diruang tengah***

"Eh? Ternyata sudah menyala!" kata Miku girang

"Kapan nyalanya ya...?" kata Miki dengan bingung

"Sudah dari tadi kok.." semuanya langsung menengok kesumber suara dan melihat ternyata Haku ada disana, masih memegang sebuah pisau...

"Haku-san..." kata Rin dengan sedikit bergidik

"Gomennasai minna, tadi ada kesalahan teknis, biasa... Penyusup..."

"Penyusup? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Len dengan panik,

"Em.. Tak tahulah.. Dan kalau saya pikir–pikir lagi hantu yang Len-sama lihat tadi itu bukan hantu yang sesungguhnya, bisa jadi termasuk penyusup itu juga... Lebih baik kalian tidur, sudah jam 9 malam..."

"Huft.. Tuh orang kampungan banget sih! Masa mo nyusup aja pake segala ada acara hantu muncul... ga lucu tahu!" kata Gumi dengan nada kesal

"Ayolah kita masuk kekamar, lagian aku sudah ngantuk, dan capek abis lari-larian terus..." kata Piko langsung menguap dan pergi lalu disusul oleh Miki

"Jangan mentang–mentang kalian besok libur, kalian bisa tidur malam ya.. cepat masuk!" melihat Haku yang yandere mereka semua langsung berlari dan menuju kamar masing–masing,

"Terkadang Haku-san bisa jadi serem juga.. Apalagi lagi megang pisau begitu..." kata Rin yang sekarang sedang bersama Len,

"Tapi Haku itu orangnya baik, dia sudah berkerja disini dari aku masih kecil, kalau kata kaa-san sih, umurnya masih muda sekitar... 23 tahun.."

"Oh.." dan Rin hanya ber oh ria. Dan mereka pun langsung masuk kekamar Len. Rin merasa sangat haus dan dia melihat air putih yang berada dimeja, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung meminum air tersebut, padahal itukan sake yang dibawa oleh Oliver tadi, untuk diminum oleh Len... Setelah meminum air itu, kepala Rin jadi pusing dan Rin pun jalan ga beraturan. Len juga sudah berada disamping ranjang dan bersiap–siap untuk tidur.

"Rin.. Ayo kita tidur, dah ngantuk nih.."

"Em.. Engga ah~ Rinny ga mau tidur~" Len langsung melihat kerah Rin, dan dilihatnya Rin jalan sempoyongan sambil meminum air yang tadi,

"Rin, kamu mabuk ya?"

"Engga kok~ Rinny Cuma minum air putih.. Bukan sake...~" Len langsung mendekati Rin dan mengambil botol yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Rin lalu mencium aroma botol tersebut 'sake? dari mana ini' kata Len dalam hati, dia langsung menggendong Rin dengan ala bridal stylenya menuju ranjang, meskipun Rin meronta untuk dilepas tetap saja Len membawa Rin sampai akhirnya Len meletakkan Rin diatas ranjang. Setelah menaruh Rin diatas ranjang, Len langsung bangun, dan tiba–tiba kerahnya ditarik oleh Rin dan Rin tiba–tiba berkata..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku takut.. Aku.. Takut nanti ga ada yang menjagaku... Kumohon... Jangan pergi..." Rin menatap Len sebentar tiba–tiba **CHU~ **Rin langsung mencium Len, Len langsung kaget dan ciumannya hanya berlangsung selama 7 detik.

"Aku... Berjanji... Dengan... Ciuman itu... Len juga ... Harus berjanji denganku... Jangan... Memberikan ciuman itu... Kecewek lain... Karena itu janji kita..."

"Aku... Aku akan berjanji melindungi Rin, dan aku juga akan berjanji tak akan memberikan ciuman itu ke cewek lain..."

"Len... Berjanji dengan apa?" kata Rin masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi mabuk, dan berada dibawah Len,

"Aku akan berjanji dengan ini..." Len langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin, Rin yang mengetahui apa yang akan Len lakukan langsung menutup matanya, dan mengambil nafas panjang, **CHU~** seketika Len langsung mencium bibir Rin, Len sengaja berlama–lama mencium Rin, karena dia memang ingin menikmati bibirnya Rin sangat lama, hitung–hitung membayar utang yang tadi mereka mainkan saat bermain truth or dare. Setelah Len cukup menikmati ciuman itu dia melepas bibirnya dengan bibir Rin, dan dilihatnya Rin sudah tidur dengan wajah yang innocent,

"Andai... Kamu bicara seperti itu saat kamu tidak mabuk Rin, tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu dan itu adalah janji diantara kita..." Len langsung bangun dan mengecup kening Rin,

"Oyasumi nasaii, hime-sama..." Len langsung pergi menuju sisi ranjang yang satunya, lalu mulai menyelimuti dirinya dan Rin dengan selimut. Len pun mulai menutup matanya, dan berkata...

"Semoga besok lebih baik dari hari ini..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Miku : selesailah untuk chapter ini ! author harap, kalian semua suka !

Len : ah adeganku dengan Rin Cuma sedikit !

Rin : *blushing* mungkin di chapter – chapter yang akan datang...

Gumi : buat para readers gomen banget ni, karena author bikin ceritanya malam, jadi dia ga sempet bikin list request lagu buat para readers, dan sekarang dia juga ketiduran ! tuh...

Billa : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Haku : bener–bener deh, ok buat para readers jangan lupa review ya ! biar author semangat! dan.. ingat, cerita ini masih dalam pengetikan... dan maaf bila ada typo yang bertebaran

All : Onegai~ for the review !


	5. Natsu no Yakusoku Chapter 5

Natsu no Yakusoku

Chapter 5 : Berlibur ke Pantai!

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur -_-"**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo, bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Rate : T , Genre : Romance,Humor,Tragedy , Words : 3300**

**Summary : "kamu akan selalu melindungikukan ?" , "aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh ? apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku ?" , "maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita"**

Ted : ok deh ! readers, happy reading !

* * *

"Rin.."

"..."

"Rinny~..."

"..."

"RIN!" akhirnya Len ngebentak juga

"Apa sih!? sudah makan saja sarapanmu!" Rin mengembungkan pipinya, mungkin dia ngambek karena salam yang tak terduga dari Len tadi pagi.

"Rinny~... masa begitu aja ngambek sih... maaf deh..." kata Len dengan puppy eyes no jutsu (?)

"Lagian, kamu juga, masih aja sempet–sempetnya melakukan hal seperti itu, bukannya hari ini kamu kerja ?" balas Rin dengan ketus

"Em... engga" balas Len dengan santainya

"Loh? Memangnya tak ada dokumen apapun yang harus kau tanda tangani?" sekarang nada bicaranya malah berubah jadi bingung

"Engga ada, aku udah izin sama bos maksudku sama Papa, buat izin libur. Soalnya..."

"Soalnya?" kata Rin dengan penuh tanda tanya

"Aku takut kalau kandunganmu kenapa–napa, Apalagi kamu kan sedang hamil, dan... Kalau kulihat akhir–akhir ini kamu sering mengeluh karena sakit perut, makanya... Aku ingin menjaga anak kita sama–sama..." sontak mendengar hal tersebut wajah Rin langsung memerah dan memanas. Lalu dia memegang perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar

"Mungkin kamu benar... Terima kasih telah banyak memperhatikanku Len.." Rin mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, dan Len membalas dengan senyuman juga

"Rin, mau mandi bareng?" kata Len dengan seringai licik diwajahnya

"Eh!? Ma-ma-n-di ba-bar-reng?" wajah Rin langsung merah lagi

"Iya~ kenapa memangnya? Kan udah lama kita gak mandi bareng~"

"He-hei! Aku sedikit sulit bergerak nantinya, kamu tahukan ?" Rin langsung mengelus perutnya lembut

"Iya, iya, itu masalah gampang! Ayo Rinny~" Len menarik tangan Rin, dan Rin hanya mengikuti saja.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON *RIN POV***

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali–kali saat sinar matahari mulai memasuki jendela lalu memasuki mataku, aku sempat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ada didekatku, aku tak mau melepaskan kehangatan ini, tapi... ngomong-ngomong ini hangat apa ya? Ya karena penasaran aku memutar badanku 180o kebelakang dan kulihat...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"KYAAAAAA!" seketika Rin langsung berteriak, ada yang tahu dibelakang ada apa? Ya apalagi kalau bukan Len sipangeran kita!

"Adu-duh.. Rinny... ittai.." Len meringis kesakitan, gimana gak kesakitan toh didorong langsung dari atas kasur

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU LEN!"

"Em... melakukan apa sih.. aku gak melakukan apapun, adanya juga kamu yang melakukan sesuatu padaku"

"Bo-bo-bohong! Mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu padamu! Akukan perempuan!"

"Eits! Jangan salah, perempuan bahkan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih liar loh.. daripada laki–laki.. memangnya kamu tidak ingat? Tiba–tiba Rin menarikku langsung menciumku, dan mengucapkan semacam janji padaku, dan aku... akan tetap memegang janji itu"

"Memangnya iya? Aku tak ingat pernah mengikat janji padamu! Dan aku tidak ingat!"

"Bagaimana kau mau ingat, kau saja mabuk.." setelah Len mengatakan itu Rin berusaha untuk mengingat kembali, terakhir kali dia mengingat dia sedang minum air putih yang ada dimeja Len, lalu tak ingat lagi. Dia juga memandang wajah Len dalam–dalam sepertinya Len tidak main–main.

"Janji apa yang kulontarkan padamu?" kata Rin dengan... curiga?

"Em... HIMITSU! Lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju, lalu turun. Aku yakin yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita" katanya masih dengan posisi yang sama, ada dilantai. Rin hanya menganggukkan apa yang dikatakan Len lalu pergi kekamar mandi, dan tidak memikirkan permasalahan tadi pagi lagi.

**TIME SKIP ~**

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya!"

"Kenyang–kenyang! Makanan penutupnya apa ni? Aisu bukan?" *kaito ngarep banget lu*

"Em... bukan Cuma jus"

"E... masa Cuma jus aja sih..."

"Lah terus? Aku hanya memakan apa yang diberikan pelayan saja tahu!" balas Len dingin ke Ted.

"Jadi makanan penutupmu, itu kau serahkan pada pelayan semua?" tambah Rin

"Ya ga juga sih, lagipula mereka sudah kuberi jadwal kok, dan hari ini kebetulan dessertnya jus" dan yang lain hanya ber oh ria saja. Lalu datang Haku dengan membawa beberapa macam jus.

"Ini jusnya minna"

"Yey! Jus datang!" serempak mereka semua langsung menyerbu jus yang dibawa Haku.

"Mana yang wortel?"

"Ada negi gak?"

"Yang roti perancis ada?" *emang ada jus roti perancis?*

"Jeruk..."

"Pisang!" setelah semua kebagian jus, mereka langsung diskusi, dan author juga gak tahu mereka sedang mendiskusikan apa,

"Eh, kalian mau kepantai tidak?" usul Miku, ya mereka libur... tapi tidak melakukan aktivitas apa-apa, bosan bukan?

"Aku setuju! Masa kita dirumah saja... membosankan!" balas Gumiya

"Baiklah kalau begitu semua aku anggap setuju! Len antarkan kami semua!" kata Miku semangat pada Len

"Heh!? Emang gue supir lu apa? Kalau lu pada mau dianter sama gue, gue anter lu semua keneraka !"

"AMPUN! JANGAN AMBIL SAYA! SAYA MASIH MAU HIDUP!" *BaKaito lebay banget sih*

"BaKaito! Lagian kita mo pada pergi kepantai yang mana ?"

"Yang dekat dengan kota Akita bagaimana?" usul Rin

"Walah... Jauh amat... Yakin tuh mau kesana?" kata Ted

"Ya... Kita liburan juga lamakan, aku sih setuju–setuju saja" kata Teto menambahkan

"Aku anggap kita semua setuju ya! Dan kita akan pergi kesana!" Miku semangat banget...

"Tapi... kalian harus pulang dulu bukan? Kalian kan sama sekali ga bawa baju..." Piko menegaskan

"Oh iya! Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu deh, nanti bisa ketemuan dipintu gerbang rumah Len ya!" *Miku nyerocos mulu*

"Iya! Iya! Udah sana pada balik!" balas Len dengan nada mengusir

"Arigatou Len ! Haku-san juga! Makasih banyak!" akhirnya mereka pada pulang juga...

* * *

**LEN POV**

Huft... pada pulang juga tuh para monster. Tapi, aku sedikit kangen sama Rin, karena dia harus ikut pulang juga,

"Len-sama? Yakin jadi pergi? Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapannya"

"Haku.."

"Iya Len-sama?"

"Siapkan limousin, aku jadi berangkat"

"Saya pikir Len-sama hanya bercanda pada yang lain, baiklah saya akan segera menyiapkannya" setelah itu Haku langsung pergi meninggalkanku

"Terima kasih banyak Haku!" kataku sambil setengah berteriak

"Douitashimashite Len-sama!" katanya sambil membalas teriakanku, lalu dia lama–lama menghilang

"Ah~ sebaiknya aku siap–siap juga..."

* * *

**RIN POV**

Setelah pergi dari rumah Len, atau bisa kubilang istana itu, aku akan segera pulang kerumah, aku juga baru ingat kalau kaa-san sedang pergi ke Hiroshima untuk menjenguk nenek, karena nenek sakit. Tou-san juga sedang keluar kota, alhasil aku sendirian saja. Tapi aku setuju sih dengan idenya Miku untuk pergi berlibur kepantai, itung–itung biar ga bosan, dan... kaa-san juga pasti setuju. Ga mungkinkan kaa-san akan membiarkan anaknya menderita sendirian karena bosan? *author : ok Rin kamu berlebihan* Sekarang aku sedang berada distasiun untuk pulang, tak disangkakan? Rumah Len sangat jauh!

"Rin hati–hati ya !" kata Miku

"Kami akan memberitahumu saat kami sudah sampai disini!" kata Gumi

"Iya! Iya! Kalian juga hati–hati!" kataku, dan mereka naik kereta yang berbeda denganku,

"Kagahime-san?" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, tapi... siapa?

"Oliver-kun?"

* * *

**HAKU POV**

"Coba ya kulihat... panggangan sudah.. check! Perlengkapan renang sudah.. check! Kira–kira apalagi—"

"Haku!"

"Eh? Iya Len-sama?"

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan barangnya?"

"Saya sedang mengeceknya, oh ya! Ini daftar cek untuk Len-sama juga" aku langsung memberikan daftar check untuk Len-sama, agar memudahkannya dalam mengecek barang yang akan dia bawa nanti, maksudku... barang pribadinya, dan aku juga sedang mengecek barangnya yang sudah ada didalam limousin. Em, maksudku barang bawaannya yang lain.

"Aku harus pakai check juga?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya dari sini ke sana itu tidak jauh? butuh sekitar 2–3 jam kita baru sampai" jelasku

"Oh, gitu ya.. ya sudah deh, lanjutkan check barangmu itu"

"Iya Len-sama" lalu akupun melanjutkan check barang lagi.

* * *

**RIN POV**

"Oliver-kun?" kataku, ternyata yang memanggilku tadi Oliver,

"Hehe iya, sedang apa? Sendirian saja?" katanya

"Em, sedang menunggu kereta tentunya, Oliver-kun sedang apa? Bawa belanjaan banyak sekali..." aku melihat barang belanjaannya Oliver dan waw!

"Ouh.. ini, ini untuk bekal. Karena nanti aku mau liburan..."

"Liburan ? Kemana ?"

"Kepantai dikota Akita memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tak mengira, ternyata sama ya.. Aku juga ingin pergi kesana dengan yang lainnya" dan memang tak disangka bahwa Oliver juga akan pergi kesana

"Kagahime-san juga akan pergi kesana?"

"Iya... dan panggil aku Rin saja, tak usah terlalu frontal menyebut namaku"

"Eh iya, Rin-chan? Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Em! itu lebih baik! Hei kereta sudah datang, kau mau pulang juga kan? Ayo kita pergi" ajakku lalu dia hanya mengangguk saja, dan ikut pergi denganku masuk kekereta.

* * *

**NORMAL POV *SKIP TIME***

Akhirnya Rin dan Oliver pun pergi sama–sama. Dilain tempat Len sudah siap dengan barang bawaannya, dan dilain tempat juga, Miku dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap–siap untuk capcus (?). Akhirnya Miku dan yang lainnya sampai didepan gerbang rumah Len, *author : katanya tadi distasiun ? , Miku : ada perubahan, jadi kami nunggu disini aja , author : oh~*

"Huft... Akhirnya sampai juga... Panasnya..." kata Gumi dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Rin belum sampai ya?" kata Teto yang dari tadi tengok kanan kiri mencari Rin

"Belum..." kata Miki yang dari tadi kepanasan juga

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Hei... Kalian tahukan dengan si murid baru itu... Siapa namanya?" tiba–tiba Teto membuka keheningan ini

"Oliver? Memangnya dia kenapa?" balas Miku

"Menurutku... Anak itu aneh..."

"Eee..? Aneh, apa maksudmu Teto?" Miki jadi ikut bingung juga

"Miku.. Kamu inget gak? Pas Rin narik–narik tangan Oliver? Yang pas kita mau ke kantin?" kata Teto

"Eh, ya! Kenapa memangnya?" kata Miku

"Em... Saat aku melepaskan tangan Rin dengan tangannya tak tahu mengapa aku merasa Oliver sedang melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya..." *author : perasaan nulisnya menatap kearah lain deh , Teto : kan situ nulis doang, yng merasa kan gue , author : iya juga sih...*

"Aku sempat melirik sebentar sih.. Sepertinya dia dendam padamu karena kau memisahkan dia dengan Rin.." kata Miku santai

"Hei! Hei! Aku kan hanya mengarahkan Rin kearah yang benar, kalau sekarang itu dia milik Len bulan Oliver, lagian emang Oliver suka sama Rin apa!?" kata Teto dengan suara yang cukup... membuat gendang telinga pecah?

"Woi! Bukan tahu, bukannya bulan! Udah kenceng salah pula!" kata Gumi yang sudah menutup telinganya dari tadi,

"Eh? Memangnya iya ya? Ted! Memangnya aku salah?"

"..."

"Ted?" saat Teto melihat kearah Ted, dan... ternyata Ted sedang memakai headset ditelinganya, dan tentu saja Ted tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Teto.

"Rin belum datang juga?" Len tiba–tiba muncul *Len : yaiyalah orang mereka ada di rumah gue! gimana gue ga muncul, masa ga muncul–muncul!*

"Belum... Kemana dia ya..." kata Miku khawatir

**Dilain tempat... *rumah Rin***

"Aduh! Tasku kemana sih! Oh itu dia! Eh sebentar! Harus bawa jeruk! Eh earphone ku!" dan bisa kita lihat sendiri... kalau miss orange kita kayaknya lagi sibuk sama perlengkapannya... ada yang mo bantu? *author : kayaknya ga ada yang mau membantu mu deh Rin.. , Rin : biarin!* akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian Rin siap dengan perlengkapannya dan siap untuk berangkat kerumah Len, dan liburan!

"Yos! Aku siap! tunggu... masih ada yang masih mengganjal pikiranku... apa ya..." seketika muka Rin langsung memerah, dan dia sama sekali tak mau memikirkan hal itu. Pada akhirnya dia pergi kerumah Len, tanpa sadar ada yang memerhatikannya dari kejauhan,

"Lihat saja, Kagahime Rin aku akan mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu, juga untukmu Kagamine Len,"

**Dilain tempat *dirumah Len***

"Minna!" semua yang ada didepan gerbang rumah Len langsung menegok kesumber suara

"Hah-hah-hah-hah- gomen... La-la-ma!"

"Kami hampir menunggu setengah jam hanya untukmu Rin.. bahkan kau lebih lama dari Miku!" kata Gumi

"Heh? Memangnya aku yang paling lama ya? Buktinya sekarang aku bisa lebih cepat dari Rin-chan!" balas Miku ketus

"Sudah, ayo cepat–cepat kita bergegas!" kata Piko, dan yang lain hanya mengangguk. Setelah masuk limousinnya Len, ada yang mendengar musik, ada yang nyanyi–nyanyi ga jelas *maksudnya BaKaito*, ada yang kerjanya main game terus *maksudnya Gumiya dan Piko*, ada yang dandan terus *maksudnya Miku* dan masih banyak lagi. Coba kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh si peran utama kita. *readers : heh author ! emang lu kira ini TV apa? Gimana kita mo lihat kalau tulisan doang! , author : sorry–sorry* oke–oke author jelaskan Len sedang menghadap ke arah jendela dan Rin sedangkan memakan jeruknya, PUAS! *para readers langsung kabur* Oke! abaikan yang ada diatas.

"Len...?" kata Rin yang nengok ke Len

"Hm?" Len masih menghadap ke jendela

"Em... Kata Oliver, nanti dia bakal ada disana juga, bareng kita..." spontan Len langsung nengok kearah Rin, jangankan Len, semua yang ada didalam mobil langsung nengok ke sumber suara, kecuali pak sopir.

"HAHH!? SI ANAK ANEH ITU? ENGGA DEH MAKASIH!" kata Teto yang emang punya rasa dendam ke Oliver,

"Kamu tahu itu darimana?" akhirnya Len buka mulut juga

"Tadi pas distasiun aku ketemu sama dia, dia juga kayaknya habis belanja buat liburannya nanti, dan liburannya kepantai dengan kota Akita juga, tujuan kita sekarang" kata Rin santai

"Awas ya tuh anak kalau macam–macam! Gue remukin sampe ancur!" *wow wow Teto santai sedikit...*

Setelah beberapa jam didalam mobil akhirnya mereka sampai ditujuan mereka. Pantai disana sangat sepi, dan kesepian itulah yang membuat mereka sangat tenang. Mereka langsung menuju kevilla yang sudah disewa oleh Len. Disana terdapat 2 villa. 1 villa untuk perempuan dan 1 villa lagi untuk laki–laki, jadi dibedakan menjadi 2 kelompok. Setelah menaruh barang–barang mereka, mereka langsung menuju ke limousinnya Len untuk mengambil bahan–bahan makanan dan perlengkapan untuk memasak. Setelahnya mereka menaruh barang–barang itu kedalam villa, mereka langsung ganti baju menjadi pakaian renang.

"Miku bikininya bagus!" teriak Miki

"Arigatou Miki-chan! Punyanya Teto juga kok!"

"Ih apaan sih!? Aku paling ga suka kalau ada yang komentar tentang bikini ku! Punyanya Gumi juga bagus! Udah komen punyanya dia aja!"

"Apaan sih! Punyanya Rin imut banget! Buat narik perhatian Len ya...?" goda Gumi ke Rin

"A-a-apaan sih! Siapa juga yang mau goda tuh orang! Ga ada tahu!" Rin mukanya udah merah banget

"Ah~ dari pada lama–lama, ayo kita cepat–cepat keluar! Cowok–cowok pasti udah nunggu kita!" *Miku ngarep banget lo... tapi emang bener sih*

Akhirnya mereka semua sepakat untuk keluar bareng–bareng meskipun ada yang gemetaran sih.. diantaranya *Rin dan Teto* mereka berlari ketepi pantai dimana semua cowok sedang membuat payung untuk mereka teduhi nanti. Dan ada yang membawa es juga, karena hari itu bisa dibilang panasnya cukup menyengat kulit. Setelah para gadis sampai disana para cowok yang melihatnya langsung pada nosebleed kecuali Ted. *kok bisa ?*

"Kok Gumiya-senpai nosebleed begitu sih? Jorok tahu!" kata Gumi

"Piko-kun juga! Kaito juga! Hah! Len juga!" kata Miki sambil panik

"Merusak image aja deh! Nih seka tuh darah sampe bersih!" bentak Teto. Akhirnya mereka nyeka darah mereka sampai bersih, dan baru pikiran mereka kembali ke normal *emang tadi sempet abnormal? answer : IYA* Kayaknya Len lagi dapet nasib sial deh... darahnya ga mau berhenti, padahal pikirannya dah balik. Rin lagi kesambet kali ya (?) tiba–tiba dia ngedeketin Len dan mengambil beberapa tisu lalu membantunya menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya Len.

"Sini biar kubantu, sayangkan kalau darahmu hanya dibuang–buang untuk hal yang kayak gini, lagian masih banyak yang memerlukan darah dirumah sakit..." kata Rin yang sedang menyeka hidung Len dengan lembut. Len yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung blushing dan membiarkan Rin tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Len sempat memberhentikan tangannya Rin hanya untuk berkata ini pada teman – temannya,

"Kalian main voli pantai saja tanpa kami, kayaknya kondisiku gak memungkinkan deh..."

"Yaudah deh kalau gitu kami tinggal ya! Semoga kalian betah aja deh disitu!" kata Miku yang langsung lari kelapangan voli menyusul yang lain. Rin dan Len hanya bisa blushing ditempat. Tak ada yang bicara satupun sampai Len menutup keheningan tersebut.

"Rin...?"

"Iya?"

"Aku punya 1 pertanyaan, boleh?"

"Pertanyaan? Boleh, apa itu?"

"Kamu... Melakukan ini, karena... Kamu kasihan padaku... Atau melakukannya dalam arti lain?" Len menatap Rin dengan serius, dan itu membuat Rin sedikit takut, dan membuat wajahnya bergerak kearah lain, akan tetapi tangan Len membuat wajahnya melihat lagi ke Len, tepatnya melihat bola matanya yang azure seperti berlian itu.

"Em, a-a-ano, a-aku bingung ha-harus ja-ja-jawab apa..." kata Rin dengan sedikit gemetaran karena tatapan Len yang cukup menakutkan. Rin sempat memejamkan matanya berharap semua ini berakhir, saat dia sedang memejamkan matanya dia merasakan hangat yang amat hangat dipipi kirinya, saat dia membuka matanya perlahan dilihatnya tangan Len yang hangat itu sedang membelai pipinya.

"Kamu ga harus jawab sekarang kok, aku akan terus menunggumu kok Rin... aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu siap..." kata Len lembut, dan langsung mencium pipi kiri Rin dengan lembut juga, Rin sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan Len tersebut, jujur dalam hati Rin dia merasa senang saat Len membelainya dengan sangat lembut, dia tidak mau memberhentikan perlakuan Len tersebut terhadapnya. Dia juga kagum terhadap mata azurenya Len yang seperti berlian tersebut, saat melihat matanya seakan Rin ikut terhisap dalam pesona sepasang bola itu. Rin terus melamun sampai Len membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Rin? Kamu ga apa–apa? Kok melamun? Melamunkan apa?" kata Len dengan lembut, nada bicaranya masih sama seperti tadi,

"Um... Engga apa–apa kok!" balas Rin dengan beberapa semburat merah diwajahnya, membuat Len terkekeh pelan,

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Memangnya aku lucu apa?" balas Rin dengan mengembungkan pipinya, membuatnya semakin lucu saja

"Aku tidak menertawakan apapun, tapi kalau masalah kamu lucu... Aku setuju karena kamu memang lucu!" kata Len dengan senyum lebarnya, membuat wajah Rin panas dan merona kayak udang rebus !

"Ba-ba-baka! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Uhh! Pantas saja bila kamu termasuk salah satu orang yang shota" jawab Rin dengan asal, ups! Kayaknya Rin keceplosan deh, melihat reaksi Len, Rin langsung gemetaran dan tak tahu mengapa badannya tak mau bergerak sama sekali, apa ini adalah suatu jurus dari no jutsu (?)

"Kagahime Rin... Aku akan membuatmu menyesal memanggilku dengan sebutan SHOTA!" akhirnya Len dan Rin sempat bertempur (?) cubit–cubitan (?) sampai akhirnya Rin terjatuh dan Len diatasnya, dengan kedua tangannya Len menahan dirinya agar dirinya tidak jatuh ketubuh Rin. Mereka juga sempat tertawa karena kelakuan mereka sendiri, tapi tawa itu hilang saat mereka melihat kearah depan dimana mereka dapat melihat lawan jenis mereka. Len mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rin, karena tahu apa yang akan Len lakukan Rin menutup kedua matanya saat mereka sudah mulai mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat ... dan...

"Woi! Rin! Len! Kita kan—" omongannya Kaito terputus saat melihat keadaannya Rin dan Len "Kayaknya aku ganggu deh... kalian lanjutkan saja ya!" dia langsung kabur balik lagi ke lapangan voli. Rin dan Len langsung menjauhkan diri masing–masing. Hening... sampai Len membuka keheningan,

"Em, aku jamin, kapan–kapan kalau kita mau melakukan itu... tak akan ada yang menganggu kita!" katanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya kebawah.

"Hei! Kau itu sudah mengambil ciumanku 4x tahu! Kau mau mengambilnya lagi? Tak akan kubiarkan!" balas Rin mendengus kesal

"Coba kita lihat saja!" balas Len dengan tatapan *author : nosebleed*

"Woii! Dua sejoli! Udah sore nih! Ayo kita mandi! Terus sekalian bakar–bakar buat entar malem!" teriak Gumiya dari sana, Len pun langsung berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya pada Rin,

"Well, shall we go?"

"Um !" Rin menerima tangan Len, lalu mereka jalan kearah villa bersama, seperti biasa paparazi kita sedang mengawasi mereka,

"Aku akan buat malam kalian jadi indah... tenang saja ya kalian berdua..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Selesai deh buat chap 5! Aku harap readers suka!

Miku : bau apa ini?

Len : baunya ga enak banget! *sambil nutup idung*

Rin : kayaknya ini bau author deh gara–gara bikin fic yang ke 5 ini sampe keringetan...

Gumi : iuh! jorok banget dah, author mandi sono *nendang author kekamar mandi* dan... fic ini masih dalam tahap pengetikan...

Haku : yang penting semuanya review ya! onegai for the review!

All : *mikir* gimana caranya Haku bisa kesini?


	6. Natsu no Yakusoku Chapter 6

Natsu no Yakusoku

Chapter 6 : Sebenarnya siapa Oliver? Dan semuanya terungkap!

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur...**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo (mungkin), bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Summary : "kamu akan selalu melindungikukan ?" , "aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh ? apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku ?" , "maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita"**

Rin + Billa : happy enjoy readers !~

* * *

"Rin?"

"Iya?"

"Aku aja deh yang bersih-bersih rumah"

"Heh? Jangan biar aku saja"

"Kamu kan sedang hamil, ingat kata dokter ga boleh melakukan aktivitas yang dapat membuatmu lelah" kata Len sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Rin,

"Tapi kalau ga melakukan aktivitas apapun akan terasa membosankan... Len.. boleh ya?"

"Em, ya deh. Tapi ingat jangan melakukan aktivitas yang membuatmu lelah, aku juga akan membantumu" balas Len sambil mengecup kening Rin,

"Arigatou"

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON *NORMAL POV***

"Kamu bakar bagian situ, yang itu belum mateng"

"Cerewet bener, udah tenang aja napa sih!"

"Ted! Teto! Berisik banget sih kalian! Tinggal bakar aja susah banget!" kata Miku sambil berteriak

"Eh, ini barbequenya udah jadi!" kata Len yang tak kala(aaaaaaaaaaaaa)h teriakannya dari Miku,

"Ayam bakarnya juga nih!" balas Ted

"Aku sudah buat es lemonnya" kata Gumi, dia membuatnya juga dibantu oleh Rin,

"Yey! Semuanya udah jadi! Ayo kita makan!" kata Miki semangat

"Ayo!" akhirnya setelah melewati masa-masa yang cukup panik(?) teman-teman kita sekarang bisa menikmati pesta barbeque mereka. Ditengah-tengah acara tersebut, Rin jadi ingat Oliver. Seingatnya Oliver juga akan berlibur disini, dipantai yang sama. Tapi, kemana dia?

* * *

**OLIVER POV**

Hello everyone? How are you? You all fine? I guest yes! Hehe sorry ya sok inggris, soalnya aku kan memang dari inggris. Kamu mau tahu kenapa aku mau menculik Rin kemarin, saat sedang berada dirumah Len? Tahu? Tidak tahu? Ok aku akan kasih tahu, Cuma satu jawaban '**karena aku ingin memiliki Rin**'. Dan masalah paparazi... memang aku lah paparazi itu dan aku juga yang mengirim surat penggemar rahasia itu ke Rin. Romantis bukan kata-katanya? Aku ingat sekali tentang apa yang Rin katakan dulu, 'aku suka kata-kata yang romantis'... Sebenarnya... aku ingin memberitahu kalian satu rahasia... Rin itu adalah... **teman masa kecilku**, dulu aku pernah tinggal di Jepang loh, bahasa jepangku juga lancar, tapi aku sengaja membuat diriku sendiri tak bisa bahasa jepang didepan teman-teman termasuk Rin. Aku juga sebenarnya orang Jepang asli, hanya saja waktu umurku 7 tahun aku pindah ke inggris bersama orang tuaku, dan meninggalkan Rin.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON *still OLIVER POV***

"Oliver-kun ayo kita main! Kita buat istana pasir!"

"He? Aku tak bisa membuatnya Rin-chan"

"Nanti aku ajarkan, ayo Oliver-kun!"

"Iya-iya tunggu"

"Nah Rin-chan, tulis sesuatu ya disini" kataku sambil menyondorkan secarik kertas,

"Apa ini?"

"Aku Cuma mau tahu Rin-chan suka dengan hal apa saja" kataku

"Oh iya"

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku

"Ini" kata Rin sambil menyondorkan Kertas kepadaku

"Kata-kata romantis?" kataku sambil melihat kertas yang ditulis Rin,

"Um! Aku suka sekali dengan kata-kata romantis, persis seperti kaa-san ku, kalau aku baca kata-kata itu... rasanya perasaanku senang sekali!"

"Oh, begitu"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Yap! Dipantai ini... aku menyimpan banyak kenangan dengan Rin.. sayang, Rin sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, maka dari itu aku akan membuatnya ingat kembali, dan pada akhirnya Rin akan kembali kedalam pelukanku! Tapi apa aku bisa ya, merebutnya dari Kagamine... aku... jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Teto...

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON *still OLIVER POV***

"Aku harus merebutnya!" gumamku,

"Merebutnya dari siapa?" aku sempat mendengar suara dari arah belakangku, dan saat aku menengok kebelakang...

"Teto..?"

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?" tanyanya

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku lagi, sekarang aku sedang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah,

"Em.. jalan-jalan saja, oh ya Oliver, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, boleh?" tanyanya lagi, permintaan apa itu...

"Apa itu?"

"Jauhi Rin-chan" jauhi Rin-chan... bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya, aku... tidak bisa!

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa? Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Keberatan sekali! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!" bentakku

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa? Lagipula posisimu itu sudah digantikan! Dan harapanmu untuk mengembalikan Rin dalam pelukanmu juga sudah pupus!" balasnya,

"M-maksudmu?" apa maksud yang dibilang Teto...

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu ya, kau kan yang merencanakan rencana penampakan hantu itu atau apalah di rumah Len, iya kan? Bersama dengan Neru, Yukari, Ring dan IA?" tanyanya lagi,.. wait a minute... how she can know about it?

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku, aku sudah hampir tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi..

"Mudah saja..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON *TETO POV***

"Wah! Mati lampu! Aduh Len rumahmu kurang elit nih! Masa mati lampu sih!" kata Kaito yang sekarang hampa memakan ice krimnya sambil gelap–gelapan,

"Mungkin sedang ada konsleting listrik, biasanya juga engga kok.." kata Len dengan santai.

"Piko-kun! Kamu ada dimana?"

"Aku ada disini kok!"

"Gumiya-senpai, dimana kau?"

"Aku disini Gumi,"

"Teto kau dimana?"

"Aku disini!"

"Len.. kamu ada dimana?"

"Aku ada disini, disampingmu. Pegang tanganku, biar kamu ga ilang" semuanya langsung heboh... haduh, pening nih kepala!

TOK ! TOK !

Terdengar bunyi yang aneh dari arah jendela, saat kulihat tidak ada apa–apa, tapi aku sempat mendengar Piko dan Miki, berteriak ga jelas.

"Wah! Apa itu!? Piko-kun! Aku takut!"

"Memangnya kamu saja!? Aku juga takut sama yang namanya hantu!?"

"Hah? Hantu!? Ada dimana? Gumiya-senpai lindungi aku!"

"Masa masih percaya sih sama yang namanya hantu!"

"Mending kamu lihat deh kearah jendela..." kata Miku sambil gemetar...

Semuanya langsung menengok kearah jendela, dan didapati hantu yang sedang mengetok–ngetok jendela, dengan rambut yang berantakan, mata yang berwarna merah darah, serta darah yang mengalir dimana–mana dan mengotori baju putihnya. Seketika yang lainnya langsung...

"UUUUUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! H-HAAANNNNTTTTUUUU!" semuanya langsung keluar ruangan dengan tergesa–gesa, para pelayan yang mendengar suara teriakan itu langsung panik dan keluar ruangan, termasuk aku, tapi aku sama sekali tak merasa takut atau apapun, malah aku sempat menegok kebelakang sebentar dan berpisah dari rombongan untuk sementara, aku seperti melihat 2 orang yang seperti Neru dan Oliver masuk kedalam kamar Len, aku juga sempat melirik apa yang mereka lakukan, aku melihat Oliver meletakkan semacam botol diatas meja dan lalu cepat-cepat keluar. Aku langsung bersembunyi dan masih melihat banyaknya pelayan yang yang berkeluaran, aku juga melihat seorang pelayan yang disikut oleh Oliver dari belakang, lalu pelayan itu pingsan dan Oliver langsung membawa orang itu pergi. Secara diam-diam aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang, dan sampailah dihalaman dekat jendela kamar Len. Aku juga melihat disana ada Yukari, Ring, dan IA.

"Kerjamu sangat bagus IA! Bila ada drama temanya horor, aku yakin kamu pas mendapat peran menjadi sang hantu!" kata Yukari girang

"Em.. makasih, oh ya ini lensa matanya makasih Ring.. Kamu punya tisu? Aku ingin membersihkan obat merah ini..." tuh kan kataku, kalau memang itu hantu beneran harusnya aku merasa takut, tapi ini engga...

"Sama–sama, oh ya ini" balas Ring sambil memberikan sepak tisu ke IA, tak lama kemudian Oliver dan Neru datang, saat Ring melihat kearah rumah Len, rumah Len sudah tidak gelap lagi. Jadi mereka juga yang mematikan lampu?

"Kerja yang bagus semua! Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" kata Neru dengan girangnya,

"Oh ya ngomong–ngomong anak itu mo kamu bawa kemana Oliver?" kata IA sambil menyeka wajahnya,

"Aku akan membawa Rin pulang, dan bilang ke kaa-sannya bahwa Rin telah diculik, bukan menginap dirumah temannya, dan nantinya pasti kaa-sannya Rin akan sangat berterima kasih padaku..." kata Oliver dengan bangganya, dasar anak aneh! Akan kubalas kau bila kau apa-apakan Rin!

"Em.. Sebentar.. Oliver coba kamu lihat siapa yang kamu bawa" kata Yukari dengan sedikit curiga

"Aku yakin kok kalau iniiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LAH! KOK BUKAN RIN!?" kata Oliver yang panik, karena wanitanya yang dibawanya bukan Rin melainkan orang lain, yang mungkin adalah pelayannya Len, HAHA MAKAN ITU ANAK ANEH!

"LAH! KOK BISA! KAMU ITU GIMANA SIH!" kata Neru yang tak kalah berteriak juga, lalu saat mereka sedang berbincang–bincang, terdengar sebuah suara dari balik semak–semak aku tak tahu mereka melihat apa pokoknya mereka langsung lari gak karuan,

"UUUWAAAAAAAA HANTU!" lalu mereka kabur dan meninggalkan pelayan yang tadi dibawa Oliver sendirian, kasihan sekali pelayan itu...

"Memangnya aku setan apa!? Dasar para penyusup" oh ternyata Haku, sedang membawa pisau... untuk apa? "Huft.. Untunglah mereka semua sudah keluar, Sekarang tinggal masalah Len-sama..." oh ya! Aku harus kembali, bila mereka tahu aku tiba-tiba hilang, pasti akan ditanya sesuatu deh. Aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah ruang tengah, karena kupikir mereka memang ada disana, dan ternyata perasaanku itu memang benar.

"Eh? Ternyata sudah menyala!" kata Miku girang

"Kapan nyalanya ya...?" kata Miki dengan bingung

"Sudah dari tadi kok.." semuanya langsung menengok kesumber suara dan melihat ternyata Haku ada disana, masih memegang sebuah pisau,

"Haku-san..." kata Rin dengan sedikit bergidik,

"Gomennasai minna, tadi ada kesalahan teknis, biasa... Penyusup..." em... mereka ya,

"Penyusup? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Len dengan panik,

"Em.. Tak tahulah.. Dan kalau saya pikir–pikir lagi hantu yang Len-sama lihat tadi itu bukan hantu yang sesungguhnya, bisa jadi termasuk penyusup itu juga... Lebih baik kalian tidur, sudah jam 9 malam..." katanya Haku-san lagi,

"Huft.. Tuh orang kampungan banget sih! Masa mo nyusup aja pake segala ada acara hantu muncul... ga lucu tahu!" kata Gumi dengan nada kesal

"Ayolah kita masuk kekamar, lagian aku sudah ngantuk, dan capek abis lari-larian terus..." kata Piko langsung menguap dan pergi lalu disusul oleh Miki

"Jangan mentang–mentang kalian besok libur, kalian bisa tidur malam ya.. cepat masuk!" melihat Haku yang yandere mereka semua langsung berlari dan menuju kamar masing–masing,

"Teto, kamu capek ya abis lari-lari?" tanya Ted padaku

"Em..." aku ga mungkin kan bilang masalah penyusup yang tadi, aku lelah karena itu...

"Em.. iya..."

**FLASHBACK OFF *back to OLIVER POV***

* * *

"Ternyata kamu sudah tahu ya..." jawabku, sebenarnya aku hanya bisa terpaku saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Teto tadi, karena semuanya memang benar..

"Ya.. dan.. aku masih penasaran, cairan apa yang ada didalam botol yang kau taruh itu?" tanyanya,

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku dengan ketus

"Waw, ketus sekali. Ya... aku tak mau basa-basi denganmu lagi deh, pokoknya ingat pesanku, jauhi Rin. Posisimu sudah digantikan oleh LEN KAGAMINE, jadi kamu tak perlu capek-capek bersusah payah bukan?" balasnya sambil menekankan kata LEN KAGAMINE.

"Em, waktuku sudah habis, dah Oliver" jawabnya lagi, lalu meninggalkanku,

"Apa... aku benar-benar tak punya harapan?"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**RIN POV**

"Aku akan berjanji akan menikahimu Rin-chan!"

"E? Kita masih terlalu kecil"

"Tapi aku akan memegang janji itu!"

"Hei, jodoh itu bukan kita yang menentukan, tapi tuhan!"

"E? Rin-chan tahu darimana?"

"Kaa-san dan otou-san selalu bilang itu padaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aduh... bayangan apa itu? Aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing, semuanya berputar-putar...

"Rin, kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" em? Siapa itu yang bicara? Semuanya gelap...

* * *

**LEN POV**

Huft... akhirnya setelah kepanikan tadi aku bisa santai juga, bersama Rin pula. Menikmati malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang ditemani daging barbeque, wah! Dah enak banget suasananya. Aku melirik kerah Rin, sepertinya dia sedang meringis... karena hal apa?

"Rin, kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" tanyaku padanya. Tiba-tiba saja Rin langsung ambruk disampingku. Aku sempat panik, lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style dan langsung masuk ke villa khusus untuk perempuan, dan menidurkannya diatas ranjang. Setelah aku menidurkan Rin diranjang, aku langsung memanggil semuanya untuk menanyakan kotak P3K. Bahaya juga kan kalau ga segera ditolong,

"Woi! Ada yang bawa kotak P3K ga?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Kaito sambil berteriak juga,

"Rin pingsan!" kataku,

"APA!" setelah mendengar Rin 'pingsan' semuanya langsung berlari kearah villa tempat aku berada sekarang. Setelah sampai villa mereka semua langsung mencari kotak yang tadi aku sebutkan, tetapi mereka tidak menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara yang berkata 'aku punya'.

* * *

**TETO POV**

"Woi! Ada yang bawa kotak P3K ga?" Len ngapain nanya-nanya kayak begituan ya? Kayak ada yang butuh pertolongan aja,

"Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Kaito sambil berteriak juga,

"Rin pingsan!"

"APA!" Rin pingsan? Dia kenapa? Padahal sedari tadi dia biasa-biasa saja, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia sedang sakit. Aku dan yang lainnya langsung menuju villa, dan melihat Rin berbaring disana. Aku dan yang lainnya panik sana-sini untuk mencari kotak P3K tapi tak kunjung ditemukan, ya ampun! Kemana sih ini kotak obat!? Aku sempat mendengar ada orang yang bilang 'aku punya' lalu aku menengok kesumber suara, dan ternyata...

* * *

**NORMAL POV *gomen, kecepetan***

"Aku punya" semua langsung menengok kesumber suara, saat mereka lihat ternyata itu adalah Oliver.

"Aku punya jika kalian butuh"

"Kau punya? Aku sangat berterima—"

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" omongan Miki kepotong oleh Teto, dan Teto langsung menatap Oliver tajam,

"Bukannya Rin sudah bilang ya? Aku kan berlibur disini juga, kau tak tahu Teto?"

"Sudahlah Teto, sekarang yang terpentingkan Rin, Oliver ayo bantu aku mengobati Rin" kata Miki mengajak Oliver,

"Em, iya" lalu Oliver dan miki langsung mengahampiri Rin yang sekarang sedang over banget, terbaring diatas ranjangnya, Oliver bilang,

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat saja, mungkin dia lelah"

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi saat kulihat Rin tadi pagi hingga sore, dia sama sekali tak mengeluhkan apapun"

"Mungkinkah..."

* * *

**OLIVER POV**

Saat aku mengecek keadaan Rin, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Karena dia baik-baik saja,

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat saja, mungkin dia lelah" kataku ke Miki

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi saat kulihat Rin tadi pagi hingga sore, dia sama sekali tak mengeluhkan apapun"

"Mungkinkah..." kataku sedikit menggantung,

"Mungkinkah kenapa?" tanya Miki, ups! Kayaknya aku bukan berbicara dalam hati ya?

"Eng.. engga kenapa-napa kok, jaga Rin ya. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja, villa ku tak jauh kok dari tempat kalian, letaknya ada di sebelah selatan dekat cafe" kataku pada Miki, bukan Miki saja sih... tapi kesemuanya juga. Itu pun kalau dengar,

"Itu pasti akan kami lakukan kok, terima kasih banyak Oliver"

"Sama-sama" balasku sambil meninggalkan villa itu. Kurasa... beberapa diantara mereka, sedang memperhatikanku tajam.. siapakah? Ah.. aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang aku ingin jauh-jauh dari mereka dan berusaha melupakan rencana-rencana yang sudah aku susun untuk mengerjai mereka seperti waktu itu (baca chap 4). Tak tahu mengapa... aku sudah merasa cukup mengerjai mereka, aku... tak yakin bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan Rin kembali. *ini semua karena kata-kata Teto* Rencana yang kemarin saja sudah benar-benar terlalu, percuma kalau aku mengerjai mereka tapi Rin tak kunjung datang padaku, untuk apa aku bersusah payah kalau hasilnya Rin malah pindah ke hati lain? Andai saja kamu tahu perasaanku Rin, yang tak pernah berubah dari 10 tahun yang lalu, yang tetap mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan rela berkorban demi kamu... apakah kamu sudah melupakan semua kenangan kita? Apakah kamu... sempat terkena **amnesia **saat aku pergi? AH! Aku bingung! Bila aku masih punya waktu, aku... akan mampir ketempat baa-san (maksudnya kaa-sannya Rin), baa-san pasti masih mengenaliku, dan aku akan menanyakan tentang hal ini.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah Oliver pergi, semua yang ada di villa langsung pergi keluar villa lagi untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pesta mereka. Mereka semua menitipkan Rin pada Len yang sekarang masih terbaring di atas ranjang dan belum sadarkan diri. Len berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang, dan duduk ditepi ranjang dekat dengan kepala Rin. Tangannya yang lembut itu mengeyampingkan poni Rin yang tadi sempat menutupi wajahnya, setelah mengeyampingkan poninya Rin tangannya mengelus-ngelus pipi Rin. Sampai akhirnya Rin menggeliat dan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Pertanda bahwa dia sudah sadarkan diri.

"Len..?" kata Rin dengan suara lemah

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Len... ga bakal kemana-mana kan?"

"Engga kok, aku akan tetap di sini untuk menemani Rin" balas Len lembut sambil mencium kening Rin,

"Meskipun ini villa khusus perempuan?" balas Rin lagi. Len hanya bisa diam membisu, karena dia tak tahu harus bilang apa ke Rin, *sweatdrop*

"Em, iya. Meskipun ini villa perempuan sekalipun"

"Arigatou" balas Rin sambil tersenyum, dan Len membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

* * *

Oliver sedang meratapi nasibnya sambil melemparkan kerikil kecil yang dapat dia raih untuk dilemparkan kelaut bebas. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa beralih dari Rin, Rin, dan Rin. Perasaannya seakan mau terbang tak kuasa melihat orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu, sekarang meninggalkannya. Dari awal Oliver memang sudah tidak ada niat untuk pergi ke Inggris. Alasan? Alasannya adalah 'Rin', dia takut ketakutan yang selama ini selalu menghantui dirinya, akan sampai pada dirinya sendiri, dan berakhir menjadi kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Dan... pada akhirnya ketakutan itu sampai dan berakhir menjadi Oliver yang sekarang, pikirannya tak bisa beralih dari 'RIN'.

"Oliver?"

"Um, iya?" Oliver langsung menengok keatas dan mendapati Rin sekarang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Kamu sedang apa? Kok malam-malam begini masih ditepi pantai, bahaya loh.."

"Rin sendiri sedang apa? Katanya tadi kalau malam-malam ketepi pantai bahaya... buktinya kamu sendiri juga, ada disini.."

"Hehe, aku lagi mau cari udara segar saja... udah lama aku gak mencari udara segar malam-malam begini..."

"Pusingmu sudah hilang?"

"Um... sudah, makasih banyak ya Oliver, berkat kau aku bisa jadi baikan lagi.." balas Rin sambil tersenyum, Oliver yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa blush ga jelas. Bayangkan saja 10 tahun tidak melihat wajah orang 'itu', rasanya... tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata,

"I-iya, sudah seharusnya begitu bukan? Kita kan teman" balas Oliver sambil tersenyum hambar, melihat Oliver kurang bersemangat Rin langsung duduk disampin Oliver dan berkata,

"Oliver lagi ada masalah ya? Cerita dong! Jangan dipendam saja!"

"Um... anu... tentang masa lalu kok, udah lama"

"Masa lalu? Tentang apa? Pacarkah?"

"Heh!? Bisa dibilang... begitu sih.. apakah.. Rin akan sakit hati, bila ada orang yang Rin sukai tapi malah pindah kelain hati?" tanya Oliver

"Tentu saja aku sakit hati! Kalau ada orang yang kayak gitu, berarti dia abnormal! Dia tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang sangat sayang dan perhatian padanya!"

"Lalu saat Rin pergi dengan waktu yang cukup lama, dan kembali lagi keorang yang Rin sukai itu.. tetapi orang itu tidak mengenal Rin lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Oliver, tadinya Rin sangat bersemangat, tiba-tiba semangatnya turun setelah mendengar pertanyaan tadi, menurutnya 'aneh...'

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha dan berusaha dan berusaha terus agar dia mengingatku lagi, dan kita akan tetap terus bersama!"

"Itulah... yang sekarang sedang dialami olehku..." balas Oliver sambil menerawang. Rin yang tadinya loncat-loncat ga jelas, sekarang malah ikutan duduk bareng Oliver, tak tahu kenapa perasaannya ga enak saja,

"Um, gomen Oliver... aku ga tahu kalau sekarang kamu galau karena itu..."

"Um, ya tak apa..."

"kalau boleh tahu... siapa orang itu?"

"Orang itu... adalah kamu... Rin Kagahime"

* * *

**RIN POV**

Malam-malam begini ternyata cukup membosankan kalau ga melakukan apapun, yang lain? Semuanya sedang membereskan sisa-sisa pesta tadi. Aku? Malah disuruh istirahat sama Len. Mending... aku jalan-jalan aja deh, mungkin saja aku menemukan sesuatu yang cukup 'aneh'. Hei? Apa itu? Oh itu Oliver.. sedang apa dia malam-malam begini ditepi pantai? Lebih baik aku menghampirinya saja,

"Oliver?"

"Um iya?" dia langsung menggerakan kepalanya menuju kearah atas untuk melihatku,

"Kamu sedang apa? Kok malam-malam begini masih ditepi pantai, bahaya loh.." tanyaku,

"Rin sendiri sedang apa? Katanya tadi kalau malam-malam ketepi pantai bahaya... buktinya kamu sendiri juga, ada disini.." waduh! Skamat aku!

"Hehe, aku lagi mau cari udara segar saja... udah lama aku gak mencari udara segar malam-malam begini..." kataku, habis aku bingung mau jawab apa lagi,

"Pusingmu sudah hilang?" tanyanya lagi, ternyata Oliver perhatian juga,

"Um... sudah, makasih banyak ya Oliver, berkat kau aku bisa jadi baikan lagi.." kataku tersenyum kearahnya,

"I-iya, sudah seharusnya begitu bukan? Kita kan teman" balas Oliver sambil tersenyum hambar, kok? Oliver lagi ada masalah ya? Kok senyumnya begitu?

"Oliver lagi ada masalah ya? Cerita dong! Jangan dipendam saja!" kataku, kalau perasaan ga enak itu dipendam terus, nanti ujung-ujungnya malah sakit loh! Kalian semua tahu? Kalau ga tahu juga ga papa sih...

"Um... anu... tentang masa lalu kok, udah lama" jawabnya

"Masa lalu? Tentang apa? Pacarkah?" tanyaku lagi,

"Heh!? Bisa dibilang... begitu sih.. apakah Rin akan sakit hati, bila ada orang yang Rin sukai tapi malah pindah kelain hati?" tanya Oliver, pertanyaan yang cukup aneh,

"Tentu saja aku sakit hati! Kalau ada orang yang kayak gitu, berarti dia abnormal!" jawabku dengan percaya diri

"Lalu saat Rin pergi dengan waktu yang cukup lama, dan kembali lagi keorang yang Rin sukai itu.. tetapi orang itu tidak mengenal rin lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Oliver, ok sekarang ini pertanyaan udah bener-bener aneh! Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba badanku jadi ga semangat gini?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha dan berusaha dan berusaha terus agar dia mengingatku lagi, dan kita akan tetap terus bersama!" jawabku lagi, semoga Oliver ga nanya-nanya yang aneh lagi deh,

"Itulah... yang sekarang sedang dialami olehku..." balas Oliver sambil menerawang. Eh? Hanya itu saja?

"Um, gomen Oliver... aku ga tahu kalau sekarang kamu galau karena itu..." kataku merasa sedikit bersalah, toh memangnya aku salah!

"Um, ya tak apa..." jawabnya,

"kalau boleh tahu... siapa orang itu?" aduh Rin! Kamu tuh kepo banget sih sama urusan orang! Oliver, kalau kamu ga mau jawab juga ga papa kok,

"Orang itu... adalah kamu... Rin Kagahime" jawabnya...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku?"

"Em, iya.."

"Kok bisa? Memangnya kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" jawabku lagi, aku bingung!

"Sudah... kita sudah bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu..." 10 tahun yang lalu? 10 tahun itu kapan? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON *NORMAL POV***

"Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan!"

"Siapa jadi siapa?"

"Aku jadi mama dan Oliver jadi papa.."

"Aku jadi papa? Terus anaknya yang mana?"

"Yang itu saja" Rin menunjuk boneka kelinci putih berpita pink dilehernya,

"Gomen ne... aku Cuma punya ini"

"Ga papa, ayo kita main rumah-rumahannya!"

"Ayo"

**FLASHBACK OFF *back to RIN POV***

* * *

Pikiran apa itu? Kapankah itu terjadi dan siapakah kedua anak kecil itu? Kenapa kepalaku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON *back to NORMAL POV***

"Oliver! Jangan pergi! Kumohon!"

"Aku juga maunya begitu Rin... tapi aku ga bisa, ini sudah direncanakan mama papa"

"Kalau nanti Oliver pergi, aku main dengan siapa?"

"Ini" Oliver memberikan sebuah boneka yang cukup mini, bentuknya beruang yang sedang memegang buah jeruk, oh ya! Author lupa ni ngasih tahu kalau boneka itu adalah boneka kesayangannya Rin, Cuma... Rin kan amnesia jadi dia tak tahu boneka dari siapakah itu. Tapi, boneka itu selalu Rin bawa kemana-mana, mungkin seingatnya (baca Rin) boneka itu adalah pemberian dari kaa-san dan tou-sannya.

"Lihat boneka ini terus, anggap aku ada disampingmu, anggap boneka ini sebagai diriku. Dan kumohon Rin jangan nangis ya" Rin langsung mengusap pipi dan matanya yang lembab itu...

"Um! Aku akan menunggu Oliver! Cepat kembali ke Jepang ya!"

"Um! Itu pasti!"

**FLASHBACK OFF *back to RIN POV***

* * *

Bayangan apa lagi itu? Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar lagi,

"Rin, kamu kenapa? Masih pusing sama yang tadi? Jangan dipaksakan" katanya,

"Um, Oliver kayaknya aku harus kembali lagi, kamu ga papakan sendirian saja?" tanyaku, sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih pusing ini,

"Ga papa kok, lebih baik kamu kembali. Kesehatanmu itu lebih penting" lalu akupun langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Oliver yang masih sendirian saja. Aduh! Sumpah! Kepalaku sakit banget! Kayaknya aku bakal jatuh deh... BRRUK! *semoga bener deh bunyinya gitu*

"Rin? Kamu ga papa?"

"Em.. Len...?

"Iya ini aku, aku ada disini"

"Len bawa aku ketangga villa ya, aku mau duduk... bareng Len..." Len pun langsung menggendongku ala bridal stylenya menuju tangga villa yang khusus untuk perempuan. Setelah sampai sana, Len langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya, hangat...

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" kata Len menatapku dengan sangat serius, aku sedikit membulatkan mataku dan mengarahkan wajahku kearah lain, tetapi Len mengarahkannya kembali wajahku agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang azure itu... membuatku sedikit takut...

"Rin?"

"Tak tahu mengapa... akhir-akhir ini kepalaku pusing terus, semuanya berputar dan ada bayang-bayang masa lalu yang selalu menghantuiku, dan—"

"Shht, udah ga usah diterusin, yang terpenting sekarang Rin ga papa kan?" Len meletakan jari telunjuknya dimulutku lalu mengelus-ngelus pipiku, wah! Wajahku pasti sekarang merah banget!

"Em, iya. Ga papa kok" aku langsung meraih tangan Len yang tadinya dipipiku, lalu mendekapnya dalam tanganku,

"Rin?"

"Len... akan selalu disinikan? Bersamaku? Di sampingku?" tak tahu mengapa bila dekat dengan Len, aku merasa nyaman dan aku juga tak mau pisah jauh dengan Len... apa ini yang dinamakan dengan 'cinta'? Apa.. aku suka dengan Len? Kurasa... iya...

"Iya, aku akan selalu disini kok, menemani Rin dan melindungi Rin, bila ada masalah Rin harus cerita sama aku, biar aku tahu masalah apa yang sedang Rin alami" setelah Len bilang begitu dia tersenyum manis kearahku, membuat wajahku makin merah lagi! Len lama-lama mendekat dan mendekat kewajahku, nafasnya mulai terasa disekujur wajahku membuatku tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan bibirku hangat, Len menciumku secara perlahan-lahan, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang manis, bahkan lebih manis dari jeruk buah kesukaanku. Len melepaskan ciumannya lalu mencium keningku, aku sama sekali tak memberontak. Sepertinya... aku memang sudah mulai menyukai Len...

"Lebih baik kamu tidur, sudah malam loh" kata Len sambil merangkulku lebih erat lagi,

"Em, nanti aja. Aku belum ngantuk, aku mau nemenin Len aja" balasku masih di dalam pelukannya, aku juga menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya sambil merangkul tubuhnya, uh! Len kau telah membuatku terpikat oleh pesonamu.

"Yakin? Kalau tiba-tiba saja aku menyerangmu gimana?" katanya samhil menyeringai licik, aku tahu bahwa Len sebenarnya hanya bercanda,

"Uh! Masih lama bagi kita untuk melakukan itu, belum waktunya tahu!" kataku sambil mengembungkan pipi

"Ih~ kawai banget sih~" Len langsung menyubit pipiku,

"Auw! Len sakit tahu!"

"Abisnya kamu lucu banget sih! Aku ga tahan!"

"Oh ya, Len... aku mau cerita"

"Mau cerita apa? Aku siap mendengarkan"

"Em, tapi janji jangan marah ya, janji?" kataku sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingku,

"Aku janji" lalu Len membalas kelingkingku

"Ini... masalah Oliver..." kataku sambil takut-takut, takut Len marah,

"Um? Dia kenapa?" tanyanya,

"Em, aku bingung.. apakah dulu aku pernah amnesia? Oliver mengatakan bahwa dia pernah bertemu denganku 10 tahun yang lalu..."

"Kenapa kamu tak tanya kaa-san mu saja? Aku yakin dia pasti tahu tentang ini"

"Selama ini... aku tak pernah melihat bahwa kaa-san menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..."

"Mungkin dia tak mau mengatakannya, takut nanti kamu kenapa-napa" Len yang tadinya hanya memelukku, sekarang malah membenamkan kepalanya dibahu kananku, wah! Wajahku merah banget pastinya!

"Semoga... itu mungkin..."

* * *

**SKIP TIME *NORMAL POV***

"Ayo bangun semua! Udah pagi!" kata Miku sambil berteriak,

"Tunggu 5 menit lagi, masih ngantuk" balas Teto sambil menarik selimutnya,

"Kalau begitu, semua benda kesayangan kalian diantaranya wortel, cherry, jeruk, dan roti perancis akan kubakar sekarang juga!"

"WAH JANGAN!" semuanya langsung bangun, min Miku karena dia sudah bangun dari tadi,

"Ayo bangun terus mandi! Kitakan masih akan jalan-jalan lagi"

"Mau jalan-jalan kemana coba?" kata Gumi sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya,

"Itu yang ngatur villa sebelah sana, jadi... aku tidak tahu" balas Miku sambil menunjuk villa sebelah,

**Dilain tempat...**

"Jadi ni abis ini kita bakalan jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Ted

"Pengennya sih begitu, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Shibuya saja?" usul Gumiya,

"Shibuya?" tanya Piko

"Aku lihat sih... dibrosurnya hari ini disana bakal banyak cosplayer!"

"Ya sudahlah, aku setuju aja deh. Gimana denganmu Len? Mau tidak?" tanya Kaito,

"Baiklah begitu, beritahu tentang keputusan ini ke villa samping, dan kita semua siap-siap" balas Len

**Dilain tempat *divilla perempuan***

DRRRRT DRRRRT

Miku membuka email yang masuk di hape nya, dia melirik ke hp sebentar lalu mulai memberitahu semuanya,

"Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan ke Shibuya"

"Shibuya? Itu... sudah disusun sama mereka?" tanya Gumi

"Sepertinya iya, ya sudahlah ayo kita siap-siap" jawab Miku,

"Ini perlengkapan ga bakal kita bawa kan?" tanya Miki sambil menunjuk barang-barang bawaan mereka,

"Ya enggaklah! Masa itu semua mau dibawa, kitakan nanti balik lagi. Lagian mendingan beli!" jawab Miku, akhirnya mereka semua masuk kekamar mandi secara bergilir dan bersiap-siap. Yang selesai pertama adalah Rin, karena yang kedua setelahnya Miku, *tahu kan, kalau Miku dandan+mandi segimana lamanya..* maka dia sempat jalan-jalan keluar untuk refreshing sambil menunggu Miku dan yang lainnya selesai,

"Udaranya segar, wah matahari mau terbit!"

"Ohayou Rin-chan"

"Um? Ohayou Oliver, udaranya segar ya"

"Iya, pemandangan matahari terbitnya juga bagus. Menghiasi pagi yang indah ini. Ngomong-ngomong semua mau pada pergi kemana? Pagi-pagi udah sibuk banget kayaknya" tanya Oliver

"Wah sibuknya sampai kedengaran ke villa mu ya? Katanya sih ke Shibuya, Oliver mau kemana?"

"Setelah ini, aku mau langsung pulang. Papa dan mama sudah menunggu dirumah"

"Oliver ke Jepang ga sendirian?"

"Tadinya sendirian, mereka datang hanya untuk menjemputku saja"

"Menjemput? Oliver mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku mau kembali lagi ke Inggris"

"Secepat itukah? Bukankah pertukaran murid itu harus dijalankan selama 3 bulan ya?"

"Memang begitu sih, aku... hanya rindu dengan kampung halamanku saja"

"Tak ada hal lain yang menggangumu?"

"Menurutku tak ada, oh ya aku harus kembali, sampai jumpa disekolah" kata Oliver sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Rin. Rin masih diam ditempat, dia terbelakak kaget ketika da sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya,

"Ohayou Rinny" kata Len

"Len? Kupikir siapa..."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa? Piko? Gumiya? Kaito? Atau Ted?"

"..."

"Aku yakinkau tak kan bisa menjawabnya"

"Uh! Iya-iya aku memang tak bisa menjawabnya, abis bingung"

"Tadi Oliver mampir?"

"Um, iya. Cuma kembali lagi, katanya mau pulang, orang tuanya sudah menunggu dirumah"

"Oh.."

"Nanti... beneran jadi ke Shibuya?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, engga. Cuma nanya aja"

**Dilain tempat... *divilla perempuan***

"MIKU! MANDIMU LAMA BANGET! CEPET KENAPA SIH! LAGI BERTELUR APA!?"

"TETO! Sabar sedikit kenapa sih!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, abaikan yang diatas...

**Dilain tempat...**

"Halo? Oh sudah sampai ya? Aku sedang menuju kesana. Iya"

"Ternyata sudah sampai ya..."

**SKIP TIME~**

"Oliver? Kamukah itu?"

"Iya ma, ini aku"

"Sini mama mau bicara" oh.. ternyata ibunya Oliver... Lola.

"Kamu menemukan orang yang kamu cari?" katanya sambil meminum secangkir teh,

"Um? Iya"

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia... sama sekali tidak mengingatku, mungkin saat aku ada di Inggris, dia sempat terkena amnesia atau apalah, aku tidak tahu" balas Oliver sampai tertunduk lesu,

"Sabar ya, mungkin anak itu bukan jodohmu, ingatlah selaLu apa yang anak itu katakan, 'jodoh bukan di tangan kita, tapi tuhan' jadi bukan kita yang menentukan takdir itu..." jawab Lola lembut,

"Mungkin mama benar"

"Kalau nanti sempat, buatlah Rin mengajakmu kerumahnya ya, berikan ini ke Lily" kata Lola sambil memberikan sebuah box hitam ke Oliver,

"Iya"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Jalan-jalannya naik kereta? Kupikir naik limousine" *Ted, kamu terlalu berharap*

"Enak aja, ayo cepat masuk"

"Di gerbong yang lain saja ya, disini penuh banget" kata Miku sambil berdesak-desakan,

"Ah, L-Len" Rin mulai kelepasan memegang tangan Len, lalu...

"Rin!" Len menarik tangan Rin lagi, agar mereka tidak terpisah,

"Hampir saja, jangan melepaskan tanganmu, tetap pegangan padaku"

"Iya, gomenasai.." kata Rin tertunduk lesu,

"Akhirnya sampai juga ya!" kata Gumiya gembira,

"Ya lumayanlah disini sepi" kata Miku sambil menghela nafas

"Um" jawab Miki

"Rin ga papa kan?" tanya Len

"Iya, aku ga papa, ugh" balas Rin sambil memegang kepalanya,

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Gumi

"Eng, kepalaku hanya pusing saja" jawab Rin,

"Kalau ada yang sakit bilang ya?" tanya Miki

"Iya, aku pasti bilang kok" balas Rin lagi,

"Kapan kita sampai Shibuya?" tanya Teto

"Setengah jam lagi" jawab Kaito

"Jauh juga" balas Gumiya

"Em" jawab Ted, nih orang malas banget buat ngomong,

"Aku... menyandarkan kepalaku dibahumu ya Len.." tanya Rin,

"Jangan!" Len langsung merangkul Rin lebih erat, jadinya Rin bersandar dileher Len,

"Disini lebih nyaman bukan?" tanya Len,

"Um.." jawab Rin dengan beberapa semburat merah di wajahnya,

"Jangan menghumbar keromantisan kalian deh... iri tahu!" kata Miku,

"Kamu juga bisa melakukannya dengan BaKaito, kenapa harus iri dengan kami?" tanya Len sambil merangkul Rin lebih erat lagi,

"Uh! Memangnya BaKaito bisa diajak begituan?" gerutu Miku

"Hei! Aku bisa tahu!" jawab Kaito, "Tapi bukan saatnya" jawabnya lagi,

"Huft... bilang aja gak bisa" jawab Gumi

"Hei kita sudah sampai" kata Piko,

"Ayo cepat-cepat! Aku ga sabar buat liat para cosplayer itu!" kata Gumiya sambil berlari,

"Hei Gumiya-senpai tunggu!" kata Gumi kemudian menyusul Gumiya dengan berlari juga,

"Len... jangan lari ya... aku..."

"Shh, tanpa kamu suruh pun aku juga sudah tahu Rin" jawab Len,

"Um, arigatou" balas Rin

**SKIP TIME~**

"Wah, cosplayernya banyak bengeud!" *Gumiya lo gak usah alay lebay gitu deh*

"Wah, chara kesukaan gue semua!" kata Piko yang tak kalah serunya,

"Piko-kun juga suka cosplayer?" tanya Miki,

"Um... engga. Aku suka mereka karena mereka dari chara game favoritku" jawabnya, *duh Piko maksud mu itu gimana sih?*

"SAMA AJA!" jawab semuanya (min Rin dan Piko)

"Ayo kita foto-foto Gum!" ajak Piko,

"Kamu ngajak aku atau dia?" tanya Gumi dan Gumiya bersamaan,

"Em, aku ngajak Gumiya..."

"Mik, kesini deh! Bajunya lucu-lucu banget!" kata Teto,

"Kamu ngajak aku atau dia?" tanya Miki dan Miku bersamaan *lagi?*

"um.. dua-duanya deh..." balas Teto,

"Eg, To, liat deh, ada ice krim rasa baru tuh!" kata Ted sambil menunjuk toko ice krim yang berada didepannya,

"Elu/kamu ngajak gue/aku atau dia?" jawab Kaito dan Teto bersamaan, *lagi dan lagi?*

"Aduh! Nama kok bisa sama begitu sih!" teriak Len, akhirnya buka mulut juga,

"Len, jangan berteriak begitu, malu loh di liatin orang" jawab Piko, *masih belum pergi juga?*

"Tapi kalau dipikir bener juga tuh apa yang di bilang Len... kok nama kita bisa sama begitu ya.." kata Kaito yang baru saja kembali dari toko ice krim yang ditunjuk Ted tadi,

"Kebetulan mungkin, ah sudahlah dari tadi kita ga jadi pergi terus nih, ayo kita pergi Piko" kata Gumiya langsung pergi bersama Piko meninggalkan semuanya,

"Ya sudahlah, Rin ayo kita ke atas cari tempat duduk" kata Len lembut ke Rin,

"Um? Iya"

"Kalian mau ikut gak?" tanya Len kepada semuanya yang ada disitu *bukan berarti orang se mall diajak juga*

"Ikut!" akhirnya mereka semua ikut Len keatas untuk mencari tempat duduk buat Rin, akhirnya mereka menemukannya didepan toko buku dekat dengan tangga, dan tempat duduk itu ada dilantai 3.

"Masih pusing Rin?" tanya Len sambil mengesampingkan poni Rin, orang-orang yang lewat disana hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan perasaan iri *gimana ga iri, orang romantis banget*

"Ga terlalu, bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa duduk sendiri" balas Rin sambil menunjukkan bahwa dia memang bisa duduk sendiri,

"Iya deh yang bisa duduk sendiri. Eh Len, aku mau ketoko buku ya, bareng Teto. Miki, Gumi dan Ted bisakan jagain Rin bareng Len?" tanya Miku,

"Bisa" jawab Gumi, Miki, dan Ted serempak,

"Bagus, Teto ayo!" kata Miku sambil menarik tangan Teto dan masuk ketoko buku,

"Kira-kira kita ngapain?" tanya Miki

"Tak tahulah.." jawab Ted

"Um Rin mana?" tanya Gumi, Len langsung tengok kanan kiri untuk menemukannya (baca Rin) tapi dia Tidak menemukan Rin dimana pun,

"Rin, kamu dimana?"

"Aku disini kok" Len langsung menengok kesumber suara dan mendapati Rin sedang berdiri ditembok dekat tangga *em maksudnya geser kesana dikit gitu*

"Buat khawatir saja" balas Len sambil membentak,

"Aku kan Cuma disini Len, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

"Bagaimana tidak dikhawatirkan, kondisimu itu sedang ga fit, pastinya aku akan khawatir Rin" balas Len sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Rin,

"Maaf Len sudah membuatmu khawatir" balas Rin sambil tersenyum,

"Hei Len, untuk acara kelulusan kelas 3 nanti, anak kelas 3 akan membuat apa?" tanya Ted

"Katanya sih Cuma membuat pameran aja dan..."

"AAHHHH!"

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Len,

"Coba kita lihat kebawah" balas Ted, setelah mereka menengokkan kepala kebawah, mereka membulatkan mata dan...

"RIN!"

* * *

**RIN POV**

"Ya lumayanlah disini sepi" kata Miku sambil menghela nafas

"Um" jawab Miki

"Rin ga papa kan?" tanya Len menatapku penuh kelembutan,

"Iya, aku ga papa, ugh" jawabku sambil memegang kepalaku sendiri, kayaknya pusingku bangkit lagi...

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Gumi

"Eng, kepalaku hanya pusing saja" jawabku,

"Kalau ada yang sakit bilang ya?" tanya Miki

"Iya, aku pasti bilang kok" jawabku lagi,

"Kapan kita sampai Shibuya?" tanya Teto

"Setengah jam lagi" jawab Kaito

"Jauh juga" balas Gumiya

"Em" jawab Ted

"Aku... menyandarkan kepalaku dibahumu ya Len.." tanyaku pada Len,

"Jangan!" Len langsung merangkulku lebih erat, jadinya sekarang aku bersandar dileher Len,

"Disini lebih nyaman bukan?" tanya Len lagi,

"Um.." jawabku, ya ampun wajahku merah banget!

"Jangan menghumbar keromantisan kalian deh... iri tahu!" kata Miku,

"Kamu juga bisa melakukannya dengan BaKaito, kenapa harus iri dengan kami?" tanya Len sambil merangkulku lebih erat lagi,

"Uh! Memangnya BaKaito bisa diajak begituan?" gerutu Miku

"Hei! Aku bisa tahu!" jawab Kaito, "Tapi bukan saatnya" jawabnya lagi,

"Huft... bilang aja gak bisa" jawab Gumi

"Hei kita sudah sampai" kata Piko,

"Ayo cepat-cepat! Aku ga sabar buat liat para cosplayer itu!" kata Gumiya sambil berlari,

"Hei Gumiya-senpai tunggu!" kata Gumi kemudian menyusul Gumiya dengan berlari juga,

"Len... jangan lari ya... aku..." kataku terbata-bata, aku masih bisa merasakan pening yang amat menyakitkan dikepalaku,

"Shh, tanpa kamu suruh pun aku juga sudah tahu Rin" jawab Len sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya dimulutku,

"Um, arigatou" balasku,

**SKIP TIME~**

"Wah, cosplayernya banyak bengeud!"

"Wah, chara kesukaan gue semua!" kata Piko yang tak kalah serunya,

"Piko-kun juga suka cosplayer" tanya Miki,

"Um... engga. Aku suka mereka karena mereka dari chara game favoritku" jawabnya, *duh Piko maksud mu itu gimana sih?*

"SAMA AJA!" jawab semuanya (min aku dan Piko)

"Ayo kita foto-foto Gum!" ajak Piko,

"Kamu ngajak aku atau dia?" tanya Gumi dan Gumiya bersamaan,

"Em, aku ngajak Gumiya..."

"Mik, kesini deh! Bajunya lucu-lucu banget!" kata Teto,

"Kamu ngajak aku atau dia?" tanya Miki dan Miku bersamaan,

"um.. dua-duanya deh..." balas Teto,

"Eg, To, liat deh, ada ice krim rasa baru tuh!" kata Ted sambil menunjuk toko ice krim yang berada didepannya,

"Elu/kamu ngajak gue/aku atau dia?" jawab Kaito dan Teto bersamaan,

"Aduh! Nama kok bisa sama begitu sih!" teriak Len, kalau kupikir-pikir iya juga sih, kok bisa sama ya...

"Len, jangan berteriak begitu, malu loh di liatin orang" jawab Piko,

"Tapi kalau dipikir bener juga tuh apa yang di bilang Len... kok nama kita bisa sama begitu ya.." kata Kaito yang baru saja kembali dari toko ice krim yang ditunjuk Ted tadi,

"Kebetulan mungkin, ah sudahlah dari tadi kita ga jadi pergi terus nih, ayo kita pergi Piko" kata Gumiya langsung pergi bersama Piko meninggalkan semuanya,

"Ya sudahlah, Rin ayo kita ke atas cari tempat duduk" kata Len lembut padaku,

"Um? Iya" jawabku

"Kalian mau ikut gak?" tanya Len kepada semuanya yang ada disitu,

"Ikut!" akhirnya mereka semua ikut Len keatas untuk mencari tempat duduk untukku, akhirnya mereka menemukannya didepan toko buku dekat dengan tangga, dan tempat duduk itu ada dilantai 3.

"Masih pusing Rin?" tanya Len sambil mengesampingkan poniku,

"Ga terlalu, bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa duduk sendiri" balasku sambil menunjukkan bahwa aku memang bisa duduk sendiri,

"Iya deh yang bisa duduk sendiri. Eh Len, aku mau ketoko buku ya, bareng Teto. Miki, Gumi dan Ted bisakan jagain Rin bareng Len?" tanya Miku,

"Bisa" jawab Gumi, Miki, dan Ted serempak,

"Bagus, Teto ayo!" kata Miku sambil menarik tangan Teto dan masuk ketoko buku,

"Kira-kira kita ngapain?" tanya Miki

"Tak tahulah.." jawab Ted

"Um Rin mana?" aku sempat mendengar Gumi bilang begitu, lalu aku mendengar suara Len memanggilku,

"Rin, kamu dimana?"

"Aku disini kok" Len langsung menengok padaku yang sedang berdiri ditembok dekat tangga,

"Buat khawatir saja" balas Len sambil membentak,

"Aku kan Cuma disini Len, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" kataku padanya,

"Bagaimana tidak dikhawatirkan, kondisimu itu sedang ga fit, pastinya aku akan khawatir Rin" balas Len sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalaku

"Maaf Len sudah membuatmu khawatir" balas Rin sambil tersenyum,

"Hei Len, untuk acara kelulusan kelas 3 nanti, anak kelas 3 akan membuat apa?" tanya Ted, aduh kenapa kepalaku pusing begini, kenapa semuannya menjadi gelap? Apakah aku terjatuh?

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"RIN!" jawab Len dan Ted serempak, Gumi dan Miki yang tadi saling bercakap-cakap pub ikut bersama Len dan Ted,

"Miki lebih baik kau panggil Miku dan Teto, dan Gumi lebih baik kau telpon Piko dan Gumiya dan Kaito..." kata Ted dengan panik,

"TED! Cepat kita harus kebawah!" teriak Len,

"YA! Sudah ya kalau bisa cepat" balas Ted ke Gumi dan Miki, Gumi dan Miki Cuma bisa menuruti apa kata Ted saja, Miki langsung masuk ketoko buku, dan Gumi langsung menelpon Gumiya, Piko, dan Kaito,

"Halo Gumiya senpai? Apa Piko senpai ada di sana? Bisakah kalian semua kesini? Rin pingsan karena terjatuh! Sekarang dia sedang bersama Len dan Ted senpai di lantai dasar tak jauh dari tempat kalian, kumohon cepat ya" Gumi langsung menutup telponnya dan menghubungi Miki,

"Miki, aku langsung turun kelantai dasar ya? Kamu dan yang lainnya bisa menyusul" setelah menelpon Miki, Gumi langsung menelpon Kaito, tapi tidak aktif, akhirnya Gumi langsung turun kelantai dasar, dan masih berusaha menelpon Kaito,

**Dilain tempat *toko buku***

"Miki, aku langsung turun kelantai dasar ya? Kamu dan yang lainnya bisa menyusul" kata Gumi ke Miki dan langsung menutup telponnya, begitu juga dengan Miki,

"Dimana sih Miku dan Teto... ah itu dia!" kata Miki dan langsung menghampiri Miku dan Teto yang sedang tertawa ria membaca buku yang mereka lihat,

"MIKU! TETO!" kata Miki,

"Aduh Miki kamu kenapa sih, panik banget, santai aja kali. Kita ga bakal kemana-mana kok!" jawab Miku,

"Ah.. bukan.. begitu... itu... Rin..."

"Rin kenapa?" tanya Teto,

"Rin jatuh!" balas Miki,

"Jatuh? Kemana?" tanya Teto lagi *ya kebawahlah masa keatas!*

"Jatuh kelantai dasar!" balas Miki lagi,

"APA!" jawab Miku dan Teto serempak,

"Ayo cepat kita harus kelantai bawah sekarang juga!" kata Miku sambil berlari disusul oleh Teto Dan Miki.

**Dilain tempat *lantai dasar***

"Rin kumohon sadarlah!" kata Len panik,

"Aku sudah menelpon ambulance dan mereka sedang menuju kesini" jawab lelaki muda berambut hijau toska,

"Bagaimana keadaan Rin sekarang?" Tanya Gumiya dan Piko yang baru saja sampai,

"Keadaan kritis, mana ambulance juga belum datang" jawab Gumi "Kaito senpai ditelpon ga nyambung-nyambung!"

"Untungnya ada lelaki ini dibawah gadis itu, jadi si gadis ini tidak terlalu membentur lantai terlalu keras" kata saksi mata,

"Rin ada dimana?" tanya Miku yang baru saja sampai bersama Miki dan Teto,

"Dia masih ada disini dan ambulance belum..." jawab si lelaki berambut toska itu saat dia melihat kearah Miku...

"Mikuo-nii?" tanya Miku,

"Miku?" jawab si lelaki berambut toska yang bernama Mikuo itu,

"Hei! Ambulance sudah datang!" kata Kaito yang berteriak dari kejauhan *kayaknya dari tadi ini orang menghilang secara misterius deh, kok bisa tiba-tiba muncul?*

"Ayo cepat bawa Rin, Len!" kata Ted, kemudian dijawab anggukan dari Len, Len langsung membawa Rin masuk ke ambulance bersama Rin di dalam ambulance,

"Rin, kumohon tetaplah disana, jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Len sambil memegang tangan kiri Rin dan menangis,

"Aku akan ikut dengan Len" kata Miku,

"Maka kalau begitu kami juga" jawab Teto, Miki, dan Gumi,

"Kalau begitu kami akan menyusul" kata Kaito diikuti anggukan dari Ted, Piko, dan Gumiya,

"Bagaimana bila kalian ikut denganku saja? Bila kalian naik kereta akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" kata Mikuo

"Mikuo-nii naik mobil?" tanya Miku

"Yup! Ayo cepat kita harus segera pergi" Jawab Mikuo yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Miku, Miku, Gumi dan Teto. Diikuti oleh Ted, Piko, Kaito, dan Gumiya yang langsung menaiki mobilnya Mikuo.

"Ayo kita juga naik!" kata Miku dan semua yang tadi ikut dengan Miku langsung menaiki ambulance, lalu setelah semuanya naik ambulance tersebut langsung tancap gas dan melaju kerumah sakit 'Shibuya Hospital'

"Len, sabar ya, Rin pasti bertahan kok, kita berdo'a ya" kata Miku ke Len, bertujuan untuk menenangkan Len. Tapi kata-kata miku itu dihiraukan oleh Len yang sekarang sedang berfokus pada Rin.

**Dilain tempat *mobil Mikuo***

"Etto...kamu ini siapanya Miku ya?" tanya Kaito ke Mikuo,

"Aku? Aku ini nii-sannya Miku" jawab Mikuo,

"Bagaimana caranya anda bisa menangkap Rin seperti itu?" tanya Piko,

"Em, nanti akan kuceritakan. Bila kita sudah sampai rumah sakit, sekalian memberitahu semuanya, biar semuanya jelas" jawab Mikuo dan dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya,

**SKIP TIME**

"Ayo cepat bawa anak ini, dia dalam keadaan kritis" kata tim medis yang sedang membawa Rin keruang UGD,

"Ade tidak boleh masuk" kata suster yang sedang menahan Len untuk tidak masuk,

"Tapi dia sus—"

"Sudah ade tunggu disini saja, biar dokter yang menangani" jawab suster itu dan langsung menutup ruang UGD, disaat yang sama Mikuo dan yang lainnya datang,

"Apakah Rin sudah masuk?" tanya Gumiya

"Sudah... baru saja" jawab Gumi

"Hp... HP! Dimana hpnya Rin!?" tanya Teto

"Oh ini" jawab Miki sambil mengubrak-ngabrik tas Rin dan menemukan hp Rin disana,

"Berikan padaku! Aku harus memberitahu keluarganya tentang ini!" jawab Teto, dia Langsung mengambil hp tersebut dari tangan Miki dan langsung mengutak-ngatik hp tersebut untuk menemukan nomor telepon kerabatnya Rin.

"Halo? Ini kaa-san Rin? Baa-san sekarang Rin sedang berada dirumah sakit, kumohon baa-san bisa datang, dirumah sakit Shibuya Hospital, diruang 30 lantai 2" lalu Teto menutup telpon tersebut, kemudian duduk dengan lesu,

"Apa kata kaa-sannya Rin?" tanya Miki,

"Dia... akan segera kesini..."

* * *

**Dilain tempat *LILY POV***

"Iya bu, Lily tahu kok"

"Sekarang dimana suamimu?" tanya ibuku atau neneknya Rin, Miriam Kagane,

"Sekarang sedang ada di Shibuya, biasa tugas keluar kota bu" jawabku,

DRRRT DRRRT

"Sebentar bu, hp Lily bergetar" jawabku pada inu, aku sempat melihat siapa yang menelponku, dan Rin lah yang menelpon,

"Halo?"

"Halo? Ini kaa-san Rin?" tanya orang diseberang sana, ini bukan Rin, lalu siapa?

"Iya betul, ini siapa ya?" jawabku

"Baa-san sekarang Rin sedang berada dirumah sakit, kumohon baa-san bisa datang" apa? Rin dirumah sakit?

"APA? Rin dirumah sakit? Dirumah sakit mana?" tanyaku panik, kenapa Rin bisa masuk rumah sakit?

"Dirumah sakit Shibuya Hospital, diruang 30 lantai 2" jawab orang seberang sana,

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, saya akan langsung kesana" kataku langsung menutup telpon,

"Rin dirumah sakit? Dia kenapa Lily?" tanya ibuku,

"Lily juga tidak tahu, sepertinya Lily harus pergi ke Shibuya sekarang, Lily pamit ya" kataku sambil berlari ke pintu utama,

"Jangan lupa beritahu suamimu Leon" balas ibu,

"Itu pasti!" balasku sambil meninggalkan ibu dan berlari menuju stasiun Hokkaido, aku juga tidak lupa menelpon Leon yang kebetulan sekarang berada di Shibuya,

"Leon? Kamu disana?" tanyaku

"Iya Lily, kenapa?" tanyanya,

"Rin! Rin masuk rumah sakit!" balasku,

"Apa? Rin masuk rumah sakit? Rumah sakit mana?"

"Shibuya Hospital, sekarang kamu berada di Shibuya kan?" tanyaku lagi,

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana" balas Leon dan dia langsung menutup telponku,

"Kami-sama... kumohon lindungilah Rin... anakku..." kataku dalam hati,

**SKIP TIME *still LILY POV***

"Leon!" panggilku saat melihat Leon sudah berada dipintu rumah sakit,

"Lily" balasnya sambil merangkulku,

"Leon... Rin.. Rin.." kataku sambil menangis,

"Sudah, jangan menangis dulu. Sekarang Rin ada dimana? Tanyanya sambil mengusap air mataku,

"Dia.. ada diruang 30 lantai 2"

"Ayo kita kesana" katanya langsung menarik tanganku,

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Bagaimana caranya Mikou-nii bisa ada disana bersama Rin?" tanya Miku,

"Em, sebenarnya sih.. aku kesana.. ya kau tahukan buat apa, awalnya aku kesana hanya untuk melihat-lihat cosu dan membeli beberapa figure, aku sempat mendengar orang-orang berteriak dan saat aku tengok kanan dan kiri tak ada apa-apa, tapi saat aku melihat keatas badanku sudah tertimpa oleh gadis itu" jawab Mikuo,

"Tapi untunglah bisa ada Mikuo-nii disana" balas Miku,

"Len bisakah kau tenang sedikit, duduklah" lata Ted ke Len,

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Rin ada didalam sana! Aku... sama sekali tak bisa berhenti untuk menyalahkan diriku sendiri! Karena aku.. AH!" balas Len sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,

"RIN!" semua orang menengok kesumber suara dan melihat seorang wanita dan laki-laki sedang berdiri disana dengan tatapan khawatir,

"Apakah anda kaa-san dan tou-sannya Rin?" tanya Teto

"Iya, dimana Rin sekarang?" tanya kaa-sannya Rin atau Lily dengan panik,

"Lily, kumohon jangan panik" kata tou-sannya Rin atau Leon berusaha menenangkan istrinya,

"Dia masih ada didalam..." jawab Gumi

"Bagaimana hal semacam ini seperti ini bisa terjadi? Apa penyebabnya?" tanya Leon,

"Ini semua... salahku..." jawab Len, semuanya langsung diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, 'ini pasti bukan salah Len' pikir semuanya,

"Karenaku... Rin..." jawab Len terbata-bata,

"Ini semua bukan salahnya Len.." jawab Miki, "Aku melihatnya sendiri... bahwa Rin terjatuh tanpa didorong siapapun, jadi Rin jatuh dengan sendirinya.." jawab Miki lagi,

"Terjatuh... sendiri? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lily,

"Akhir-akhir ini Rin sering mengadu bahwa dia sering sekali sakit kepala.." jawab Gumi,

"Dan ini semua berawal karena Oliver, setiap Rin bertemu dengannya Rin selalu mengadu sakit kepala setelah bertemu dengan Oliver..." jawab Teto,

"Oliver?" tanya Lily,

"Mungkinkah?" balas Leon

"Hei Teto! Kamu tidak boleh menuduh Oliver seperti itu!" balas Miki

"Tapi itu memang benar, dan aku melihatnya sendriri kemarin malam, untungnya ada Len! Bila tidak ada dia hal semacam ini tak akan terjadi!" jawab Teto,

"Bisa kalian jelaskan bagaimana rupa oliver teman kalian itu?" tanya Lily

"Em, rambutnya pirang, matanya juga ditutup dengan perban dan... hanya itu yang kutahu" kata Miku yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga,

"Berarti perkiraan kita benar Lily..." kata Leon,

"Iya..."

"Maksudnya perkiraan apa?" tanya Len,

"Dulu, 10 tahun yang lalu... Rin.. pernah terkena **amnesia**" jawab Lily

"APA! AMNESIA!?"

** TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Akhirnya ! selesai juga ! ini fic terpanjang dalam hidupku ! bayangankan sampai 8000 kata loh!

Lily : akhirnya aku keluar juga

Leon : memainkan peran penting pula,

Miriam : aku disitu Cuma segitu doang? Mana jadi nenek lagi...

Billa : hehe gomen-gomen

Len : ga ada adegan yang –PIIIIIIIIP- dengan Rin?

Rin : pengen banget apa? *nendang Len*

Billa : nanti juga ada kok, tunggu tanggal mainnya aja *devil smirk*

Mikuo : senangnya udah jadi pemeran, ceritanya gue tuh otaku gitu?

Billa : yup!

Miku : sejak kapan Mikuo-ni jadi otaku?

Mikuo : sejak aku berada di fic ini

Oliver : walah... aku disitu jadi orang jahat ya... *menangis*

Rin : Oliver.. sudahlah, ini Cuma sementara kok! *mengelus-ngelus kepala Oliver*

Len : Rin...

Rin : iya?

Len : kamu sudah berpaling kehati lain! *gigit-gigit tisu ga jelas*

Rin : e? oh ya! jangan lupa! fic ini masih dalam tahap pengetikan!

Billa : hiraukan yang diatas, yang penting...

All : PLEASE THE REVIEW KALAU INGIN FIC INI LANJUT !~


	7. Natsu no Yakusoku Chapter 7

Natsu no Yakusoku

Chapter 7 : Ingatanku, Kembali Lagi dan Pulangnya Oliver

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur...**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo (mungkin), bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Rate : T/T+ , Genre : Romance,Humor,Tragedy , Words : 6000 (lebih)**

**Summary : "kamu akan selalu melindungikukan ?" , "aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh ? apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku ?" , "maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita"**

Billa : ngemeng-ngemeng selamat membaca ^^~

* * *

"Dulu, 10 tahun yang lalu... Rin.. pernah terkena **amnesia**" jawab Lily

"APA! AMNESIA!?"

"10 tahun yang lalu... sudah lama sekali" gumam Kaito,

"Apakah 10 tahun yang lalu Rin pernah bertemu dengan Oliver?" tanya Miki,

"Pernah... Oliver itu teman masa kecil Rin dulu" jawab Lily lagi

"Berarti amnesianya Rin bangkit lagi karena Oliver?" tanya Teto,

"Kemungkinan besar... iya" jawab Lily, sempat terjadi keheningan sementara sampai dokter keluar dari ruangan,

"Diantara kalian yang mana kerabat dekatnya nona Kagahime?" tanya dokter itu,

"Kami dok!" jawab Lily dan Leon serempak,

"Kalian siapanya nona Kagahime?" tanya dokter itu lagi,

"Kami orang tuanya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari ikut saya, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan. Dan untuk adik-adik semua, tunggu sini ya, jangan masuk dulu" kata dokter itu lagi lalu pergi diikuti oleh Lily dan Leon dibelakang.

"Kuharap dokter itu tidak menyampaikan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Rin..." gumam Gumi,

"Kami juga berharap begitu. Gumi" jawab Piko,

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" tanya Lily panik,

"Lily kumohon tenang lah" balas Leon menenangkan Lily,

"Anak kalian baik-baik saja, bahkan kondisinya menjadi lebih baik. Em, maaf bila saya menanyakan tentang hal ini, apakah dulu nona Kagahime pernah mengalami amnesia?" tanya dokter itu lagi,

"Iya... kejadian itu terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu... dan amnesia itu masih melekat dengan Rin sampai sekarang" jawab Leon

"Karena benturan yang cukup keras itu, saya rasa ingatan anak anda kembali seperti semula, dan beruntungnya lagi benturan itu sama sekali tidak menganggu saraf-saraf yang berada dikepala anak kalian" jawab dokter itu lagi,

"Jadi dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lily lagi

"Tidak apa-apa, bila kalian ingin menjenguk anak kalian, silahkan"

"Terima kasih banyak dok, terima kasih" jawab Lily bertubi-tubi

"Sama-sama" jawab dokter itu lagi. Lily dan Leon pun keluar dari ruangan dokter dan pergi menuju ruangan dimana Rin dirawat. Tapi sebelum itu...

* * *

**RIN POV *flashback 15 menit***

"Dimana ini..." aku melihat sekeliling, semuanya berwarna putih dan tak berujung. Namun seketika pemandangan putih itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi pemandangan pantai yang indah, hamparan pasir putih yang luas dan ombak yang berwarna biru,

"Rin-chan! Ayo cepat!"

"Eh! Oliver-kun! Aku tak bisa lari secepat itu!"

"Ini! Pegang tanganku! Kita lari sama-sama ya!"

"Um!"

Siapa kedua anak itu? Mereka tampak bahagia dan... merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Aku... tak pernah melihat mereka, apakah... ini adalah memori yang sudah lama hilang dari ingatanku?

"Rin-chan! Matamu bagus! Aku suka!"

"Matamu juga bagus Oliver-kun! Berwarna kuning cerah seperti matahari!"

"Benarkah? Matamu juga, seperti warna langit, atau laut? Sepertinya keduanya!"

"Terima kasih!" siapa kedua anak itu? Mungkinkah anak itu aku? Dan siapa yang satunya?

"Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan!"

"Siapa jadi siapa?"

"Aku jadi mama dan Oliver jadi papa.."

"Aku jadi papa? Terus anaknya yang mana?"

"Yang itu saja" Rin menunjuk boneka kelinci putih berpita pink dilehernya, "Gomen ne... aku Cuma punya ini"

"Ga papa, ayo kita main rumah-rumahannya!"

"Ayo" Oliver? Oliver siapa? Kenapa wajahnya buram? Ung, kepalaku sakit lagi,

"Oliver! Jangan pergi! Kumohon!"

"Aku juga maunya begitu Rin... tapi aku ga bisa, ini sudah direncanakan mama papa"

"Kalau nanti Oliver pergi, aku main dengan siapa?"

"Ini" itu beruangku bukan? Kenapa bisa ada dianak itu? Bukannya itu pemberian dari Tou-san?

"Lihat boneka ini terus, anggap aku ada disampingmu, anggap boneka ini sebagai diriku. Dan kumohon Rin jangan nangis ya"

"Um! Aku akan menunggu Oliver! Cepat kembali ke Jepang ya!"

"Um! Itu pasti!"

AH! Aku ingat kejadian ini! Ini... sudah terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu! Tepatnya saat aku berumur 7 tahun, dan Oliver... dia adalah teman masa kecilku! Pantas saja, ternyata waktu itu Oliver... itu karena aku? Oliver gomennasai!

"Eng..."

"Anda sudah sadar Kagahime-san?" tanya seorang suster padaku "Kagahime-san sudah sadar dok" gumam suster itu,

"Kagahime-san sudah sadar? Kalau begitu saya akan memanggil kerabatnya terlebih dahulu, tetap jaga dia suster" jawab dokter itu,

"Baik dok" jawab suster itu, lalu dokter pun keluar dari ruangan itu,

* * *

**NORMAL POV *back to time now***

"Kuharap kabar yang diterima oleh kaa-san dan tou-sannya Rin bagus ya" gumam Miku,

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa" balas Teto,

"Kita tidak memberitahu ini pada Oliver?" tanya Miki,

"Biar Rin saja yang memberitahukannya sendiri" jawab Piko,

"Itu kaa-san dan tou-sannya Rin" kata Gumi yang melihat Lily dan Leon sedang menuju ruangan dimana Rin dirawat. Sebenarnya mereka juga ingin masuk untuk menjenguk Rin tapi ditahan oleh suster.

"Biarkan orang tuanya dahulu yang menjenguknya" kata suster dan yang lain hanya bisa pasrah,

**Dilain tempat *didalam ruangan Rin***

"RIN!" teriak Lily sambil berlari Rin,

"Kaa-san... tou-san... maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir" kata Rin,

"Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar dan... apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Lily,

"Em, tidak ada kaa-san tenang saja, dan..."

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Leon

"Dan... kenapa kaa-san maupun tou-san tidak ada yang memberitahu bahwa aku dulu pernah amnesia?" tanya Rin, dan cukup membuat mulut Lily dan Leon bungkam seperti diberi lem,

"Itu... demi kebaikanmu Rin. Kaa-san takut nantinya, itu... malah menjadi beban untukmu" jawab Lily,

"Lalu Oliver itu siapa? Apa benar dulu aku pernah berteman dengan anak bernama Oliver?" tanya Rin lagi,

"Itu memang benar, tapi sayangnya dia pindah ke Inggris dan setelah kepindahannya, beberapa minggu kemudian kepalamu terbentur dan kamu terkena amnesia" jelas Leon,

"Aku... telah menyakiti Oliver, kaa-san aku... sama sekali tidak mencintai Oliver meskipun aku dan Oliver dulu sempat bersama, dan aku juga... sudah menyukai orang lain, aku takut nanti Oliver malah marah padaku, gara-gara itu..." balas Rin,

"Oliver tak akan marah, kaa-san bisa jamin itu. Dia anak yang baik" jawab Lily,

"Kalau Rin tidak suka dengan Oliver, lalu dengan siapa?" tanya Leon,

"Jangan-jangan dengan anak yang namanya Len... Kagamine itu ya?" kata Lily sambil mengejek Rin,

"Mou! Kaa-san! Apa-apaan sih!" balas Rin sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya,

"Wah anak tou-san sudah besar ya" gumam Leon sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Rin, "Maaf ya Rin, kayaknya tou-san tidak bisa lama-lama karena tou-san harus kembali ke hotel"

"Leon, aku ikut denganmu ya" balas Lily, dan Leon hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk,

"Kaa-san dan tou-san pergi dulu ya, kami akan memanggil teman-temanmu untuk kesini" kata Lily sambil berjalan kearah pintu,

"Um, arigatou kaa-san, tou-san" jawab Rin,

"Douita" jawab Lily lagi lalu keluar ruangan

"Bagaimana keadaannya Rin? Baa-san, ji-san?" tanya Miku,

"Dia baik-baik saja, kalian bisa menjenguknnya kalau mau" jawab Leon,

"Ah! Yokatta! Ayo masuk!" kata Gumi dan semuannya langsung masuk ruangan, kecuali Len,

"Len, kamu tidak masuk?" tanya Lily,

"Um, aku... merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Rin dengan baik, jadi aku agak sedikit..." balas Len menggantung,

"Malu bertemu dengannya? Itu bukan salahmu kok, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" jawab Leon,

"Kami mohon, bila kami tidak ada tolong jaga Rin baik-baik ya" kata Lily,

"Hah?" jawab Len bingung

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi" balas Lily lagi dan langsung meninggalkan Len yang sekarang hanya mematung,

"Menjaga Rin... pasti akan kulakukan" gumam Len pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan,

"Len ada dimana?" tanya Rin,

"Oh ya... Len ada dimana ya.." balas Miku,

"Aku ada disini Rin" jawab Len yang masih berdiri didepan pintu lalu menghampiri Rin lalu memeluknya,

"Len..." gumam Rin yang masih ada didalam pelukan Len,

"Iya Rin?" jawab Len menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi,

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" balas Rin,

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu kok Rin" balas Len lalu mengecup Kening Rin,

"Ehem, drama cintanya udah selesai apa baru mulai nih?" tanya Teto,

"Masa kalian terus sih! Kita juga mau" kata Gumi, *Rin: salahkan author, Gumi: author!, Author: Kabur*

"Kalian tinggal melakukannya dengan pasangan masing-masing" balas Rin,

"Mereka tak bisa melakukannya!" jawab Miku, Miki dan Gumi serempak,

"Em, oh ya! Sebentar lagikan ada festival musim panas, bagaimana bila kita kesana saja? Sekalian merefreshing pikiran gitu," kata Teto,

"Ide yang bagus! Sekalian juga, kita merayakan kembalinya ingatan Rin!" balas Miku,

"Dan melepas kepergian Oliver..." gumam Rin,

"Maksudmu?" tanya Len,

"Kemarin... bukan, tadi pagi aku sempat bertemu dengan Oliver, katanya dia akan kembali lagi ke Inggris" jawab Rin lagi,

"Bagus! Akhirnya dia mau pergi juga! Ya ampun! Kami-sama! Terima kasih banyak!" jawab Teto sambil sujud syukur(?)

"Untuk melepas kepergiannya bisakah kamu berbaik hati pada Oliver meskipun sedikit" balas Miki sambil men-death-glare Teto,

"Huft.." balas Teto,

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku yang akan memberitahu Oliver" balas Rin,

**SKIP TIME~**

"Rin belum diperbolehkan pulang ya?" tanya Miku,

"Sepertinya belum, seingatku kata suster tunggu sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih" jawab Miki,

"Hei... bukankah itu Oliver?" tanya Gumiya sambil menunjuk orang yang berdiri didekat lampu lalu lintas,

"Ngapain dia di Shibuya?" tanya Kaito,

"OLIVER-KUN!" teriak Miku,

"Miku! Kamu ngapain sih panggil anak itu!" bentak Teto

"Biarkanlah! Aku Cuma mau memberitahu masalah Rin kok, kasihan kan Oliver kalau tidak diberi tahu" jawab Miku,

"Ada apa Hatsune-san?" jawab Oliver lalu melihat kesemuanya, "Rame-rame begini... semuanya habis darimana?" tanya Oliver, "Dan mana Rin dan Len?"

"Um, kami habis menjenguk Rin, Rin masuk rumah sakit" jawab Miki,

"Masuk rumah sakit? Memangnya Rin kenapa?" tanya Oliver yang sudah mulai panik,

"Em, bagaimana bila kamu tanya sendiri saja pada Rin? Katanya dia sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya padamu" jawab Piko

"Baiklah, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Oliver lagi,

"Rumah sakit Shibuya. Kamar 30 lantai 2" jawab Kaito

"Um, terima kashi banyak" jawab Oliver lalu berlari,

"Aku... agak kasihan sama Oliver" gumam Miki,

"Um, iya" jawab Miku sambil melihat Oliver yang masih berlari,

"Ayo kita kembali ke villa" gumam Kaito lalu dijawab anggukan oleh semuannya.

* * *

**LEN POV**

Semuanya sudah pulang atau bisa kubilang kembali lagi kevilla, dan aku? Aku sedang menemani Rin. Suster bilang dia tidak diperbolehkan pulang dulu karena kondisinya belum sembuh total. Mungkin, Rin akan diperbolehkan pulang besok.

"Len?" panggil Rin, yang sukses membuat lamunanku buyar,

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kamu ambilkan apel disana? Dan pisaunya juga ya" jawabnya lagi,

"Kamu mau apa?" tanyaku,

"Aku mau memotong apel" jawabnya,

"Eits! Jangan! Biar aku saja yang memotongnya" jawabku, bahaya kan kalau Rin dibiarkan untuk melakukannya,

"Memangnya Len bisa? Aku kurang yakin" jawab Rin sambil mengejek,

"Hei, masak saja aku bisa, masa' hal beginian doang ga bisa, ya pasti bisalah!" jawab ku sambil membanggakan diri. Walaupun aku cowok memasak itu salah satu hobiku,

"E? Memangnya iya ya, kalau begitu coba aku mau lihat" jawab Rin, baiklah kalau itu maumu Rin, aku akan melakukannya.

* * *

**Dilain tempat gerbang rumah sakit *NORMAL POV***

"Ini ya rumah sakitnya" gumam seorang lelaki yang kita ketahui bernama Oliver, "Baiklah, ingat kata Kaito tadi, Rin berada diruang 30 lantai 2" gumamnya lalu menuju kearah lift dan menekan tombol '2' dan dalam semenit atau tak sampai mungkin, dia sudah sampai dilantai 2.

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30... nah itu dia!" gumamnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu, tapi sebelum itu...

"Ayo satu suap!"

"Mou! Aku sudah memakannya tadi sekarang gantian dong!"

"Eits, cium dulu!"

"A-a-a aku ga mau!"

"Ayolah Rinny"

"Iie! Waktunya ga tepat tahu!"

Sempat dia melirik dan melihat kedalam ruangan lewat kaca yang berada dipintu, meskipun sedikit buram dia dapat melihat dan berpendapat,

"Pantas saja, saat Rin tidak ada, maka Len tidak ada. Jodoh ya.." gumamnya, "Aku sudah tahulah, bahwa kamu dirawat disini Rin, jadi kalau aku mau menjengukmu aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi bukan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sampai didekat resepsionis dia bertanya, "Maaf sus, kira-kira pasien yang bernama Kagahime Rin akan pulang kapan ya?" tanyanya, dan dijawab oleh suster "Em, dia akan pulang besok tuan", "Oh, terima kasih" jawab pemuda itu lagi, lalu berjalan kearah pintu rumah sakit dan diapun merogoh ponselnya,

"Ma, bisa jemput? Aku ada di Shibuya, jemput saja distasiun. Iya. Um aku tahu." Dan setelah beberapa menit dia menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya lagi dikantong, "Beruntungnya kamu, Kagamine..."

"Um, iya. Terima kasih banyak ya"

"Jadi apa kata Meiko-sensei kaa-san?" tanya Rin, masih ditemani Len, dan... Lily baru saja datang untuk membawa sarapan,

"Kamu bisa datang nanti di jam pelajaran ke 3" jawab Lily, "Len, terima kasih banyak ya, sudah mau menemani Rin"

"Um, tak apa baa-san. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok" jawab Len,

"Maaf ya Rin, baa-san tidak punya banyak waktu, karena tou-sanmu sudah hampir telat, kamu cepat pulang ya, ini" balas Lily sambil menyerahkan 2 tiket kereta eksklusif,

"Baa-san? Kok ini 2?" tanya Len,

"Tentu saja ini untukmu, memangnya kamu tidak mau pulang?" tanya Lily,

"Mau, tapi… bukannya ini tiket kereta yang mahal itu ya?" tanya Len lagi,

"Ya tak apa, agar kalian bisa sampai tujuan dengan cepat, baiklah kaa-san berangkat dulu ya, Len tolong jaga Rin" kata Lily lalu pergi meninggalkan 2 sejoli yang sama-sama… mematung?

**Dilain tempat *sekolah, kelas Rin***

"Huft… Rin datangnya masih lama…" gumam seorang gadis bertwin tail yang sedang berbicara dengan teman magentanya, atau… lebih singkatnya Miku dan Teto,

"Bersabarlah, Cuma beberapa jam saja kok, gak akan lama" jawab Teto,

"Tapi tetap saja, kan sepi…"

"Huft…"

**Dilain tempat *sekolah, kelas Len***

"Woi… si shota kemana sih?" gumam Ted,

"Len maksudmu?" tanya Piko,

"Iyalah! Siapa lagi!" 'ni orang kagak engeh apa ya, kalau gua juga kan termasuk ' gumam Piko dalam hati,

"Kan tadi malem udah tahu, si Len lagi nemenin Rin dirumah sakit" jawab Kaito,

"Eh? Iya ya, kok bisa lupa ya…"

"Aku baru dapat email dari Len, katanya dia akan datang nanti, dipelajaran ke 3" kata Gumiya, dan yang lain hanya bisa ber oh ria,

**Dilain tempat *depan rumah Rin***

"Huft, untunglah sudah sampai Cuma makan waktu beberapa menit saja, tak sampai sejam loh" gumam Rin, "Dan… Len, kenapa kamu tidak pulang?"

"Aku mau nemenin Rin aja, ya… biar nanti kita bisa kesekolah sama-sama" jawab Len, dan Rin hanya bisa blush,

"Um, kalau begitu, ayo masuk" dan Len hanya mengangguk,

**SKIP TIME~**

"Ayo Rin, sudah selesai belum?" tanya Len,

"Iya sudah kok" jawab Rin, "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 pas, masih pagi banget…" jawab Len,

"Memang pagi, tapi nanti abis keluar dari rumahmu pasti udah jam 10" jawab Rin,

"Lah? Kok bisa? Memangnya kita ngapain coba?" tanya Len,

"Kali spa dulu atau terapi atau—" mulut Rin dibungkam oleh mulut Len yang tiba-tiba menyerang Rin,

"Apa aku perlu membungkam mulutmu hah?" tanya Len, "Kita ga akan keluar jam 10 kok" kata Len lagi sambil memegang tangan Rin dan mereka pun jalan dalam hening.

**SKIP TIME AJA YA!~**

"Tuh, ga sampai jam 10 kan?" tanya Len, yang sekarang sudah rapih dengan seragamnya, "Sekarang juga baru jam setengah 10 kok"

"Itu namanya mendekati, Cuma beda setengah jam doang" balas Rin. Mereka masih berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju sekolah, dan setelah melewati… mungkin 15 menit? Mereka sudah sampai. Semua orang sibuk sana-sini untuk menyiapkan acara perpisahan nanti, bahkan dari 4 sekawan yang kita ketahui bernama Neru, IA, Ring dan Yukari, diantaranya, Ring sedang repot memindahkan barang sana dan sini,

"Ohayou ne Len-sama" gumam Ring ramah, "Ohayou ne…" ucapan Ring terputus saat mengetahui bahwa Len sedang bersama Rin, maka dia memutar kepalanya kembali untuk berbicara dengan Len,

"Ohayou Suzune… Ring? Apakah aku betul?"

"Hai~ Len-sama hebat sekali bisa mengenal nama-nama fangirlnya" jawab Ring girang, Rin yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka berdua ngobrol merasa diasingkan, dan memutuskan untuk…

"Len, aku duluan ya" gumam Rin lalu meninggalkan Len dan Ring berdua saja,

"Loh Rin? Maaf ya Suzune-san, aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa" gumam Len ke Ring dan Ring hanya bisa berdecik kesal,

"Huft, menganggu orang saja!" gumamnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali,

**Kembali ke Rin dan Len…**

"H-hei Rin, tunggu!" kata Len sambil mengejar Rin yang sedang berjalan cepat itu, ingat ya! Jalan cepat! Bukan lari! Len terus mengikuti Rin sampai akhirnya Rin berhenti didepan pintu atap sekolah, lalu memasukinya. Len yang mengikutinya dibelakang hanya mengikuti saja, dan bergumam 'Untuk apa Rin keatap sekolah?'.

Setelah melewati pintu, Len menutup pintunya dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya *buat apa dikunci? #digampar readers* lalu melihat Rin yang sedang duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan dengkul,

"Hei Rin.. kamu itu kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba jalan cepat begitu?" tanya Len sambil duduk disamping Rin, "Rin?" panggilnya lagi karena Rin tidak merespon,

"Bukankah… sudah jelas?" balas Rin, masih dalam menundukkan kepalanya didengkul,

"Jelas? Jelas apa? Saat tadi kamu kupanggil saja, kamu sama sekali tidak menyaut, sekarang sudah sampai sini saat aku bertanya, kamu malah bilang 'bukankah sudah jelas?' maksudmu itu apa sih Rin?" tanya Len masih disampingnya,

"LEN BAKA! SUDAH JELAS KALAU AKU ITU CEMBURU! MASA KAMU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYADARINYA SIH?!" balas Rin sambil berteriak, lalu dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, 'uh! Apa yang kamu pikirkan sih Rin! Kamu itu baka banget!' gumamnya dalam hati. Len yang melihat Rin langsung bungkam hanya dapat mengeluarkan senyum liciknya dan mulai mendekati Rin, lalu merangkulnya dari samping,

"Jadi… ceritanya Rin cemburu begitu?" gumam Len sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Rin, dan membuat wajah Rin menjadi panas,

"K-kan aku sudah bi-bilang b—" jawab Rin,

"Rin, tatap mataku" gumam Len lembut saat tangan Len menggerakan wajahnya dan sekarang mereka saling berhadap-hadapan, "Rin?" lalu Rin menggerakan kedua bola matanya untuk melihat Len yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, sudah bisa dipastikan wajah Rin memerah!

"Berikan aku alasan" jawab Len,

"A-alasan? A-alasan a-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Rin sambil menahan rasa gugupnya,

"Alasan… kenapa kamu menjauhiku tadi" jawab Len, ingat wajahnya masih didepan Rin,

"Um… aku… cemburu…" jawab Rin berusaha untuk menundukkan wajahnya tapi tak bisa,

"Lalu? Masih ada lagi bukan?" tanya Len serius, yang mampu membuat Rin bergidik ketakutan,

"Um… a-aku…" jawab Rin sambil menangis, lalu dihapus dengan jari-jari lembut Len, "A-aku takut…" jawabnya lagi, Len membiarkan Rin bicara sampai Rin benar-benar selesai, "Fans…girlmu itu Len…" jawab Rin,

"Fans girlku? Memangnya mereka kenapa?"

"A-aku takut… kalau nanti, a-aku di bully lagi… se-seperti waktu itu, kamu lihat sendiri bukan? Ba-bagaimana sikapnya… Ring tadi?" jawab Rin,

"Rin, untuk apa kamu takut dengan FG ku? Kamu harus bisa melawan mereka, aku ga mau Rin ku kenapa-napa, maka dari itu kamu harus bisa jaga diri, dan hati-hati" jawab Len sambil mengelus pipi kiri Rin lalu mengecup pipi kanannya dengan lembut, lalu setelah mengecup pipi Rin, Len mendorong Rin dan alhasil dia berada diatasnya Rin,

"L-Len?" tanya Rin saat Len menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin…"

"Len…" Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin, dan Rin hanya bisa menutup mata saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dibibirnya. Len menciumnya dengan sangat perlahan dengan lembut dan melepasnya, sebenarnya Rin agak sedikit kecewa dan Len hanya menatapnya (baca Rin) penuh arti,

"Rin… kamu tahu sesuatu?" gumam Len lalu mengecup kening Rin,

"Apa?" tanya Rin dengan menatap Len polos,

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun..." balas Len,

"Aku juga menyayangimu Len, maka dari itu… jangan tinggalkan aku…" balas Rin sambil merangkul leher Len, lalu menariknya dan menciumnya. Setelah beberapa lama, *author bingung* Len melepas bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas dan Rin pun melakukan hal yang sama,

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kamu itu agresif… hah Rin?" tanya Len "Rinny ku sekarang sudah besar ya" jawab Len lagi,

"He-hei! Memangnya selama ini aku anak kecil!" balas Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya,

"Aw! So cute Rin!" balas Len sambil mencium Rin lagi, dan mulai menjilati leher Rin yang mulus dan putih itu,

"A-ah~ L-Len" tiba-tiba keluar suara yang aneh dari mulut Rin, Rin menutup mulutnya seketika, Len mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai,

"Aku suka desahanmu Rin, ayo keluarkan lagi" jawab Len lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rin, saat ingin menciumnya…

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel Rin berbunyi, saat Rin menekan tombol hijau…

"RIN KAMU ITU KEMANA AJA SIH! INI UDAH LEWAT DARI JAM PELAJARAN KE 3! HARUSNYA KAMU IT—" tiba-tiba saja Len mengambil ponsel Rin dan memencet tombol merah,

"He-hei, Teto sedang…"

"Memangnya kamu rela bila ada orang yang mengganggu kita diwaktu yang seperti ini uhm?" tanya Len,

"Um… a-a-ano.."

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Len

"Memangnya Len mau bagaimana?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya sekarang tidak seperti tadi lagi,

"Aku tak akan memberi ampun" bisik Len, dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pastinya mereka tidak melakukan*piiip*, karena Rin dan Len di fic Billa sudah diatur! Dan ini juga bukan rate M tapi T/T+ Oke! Kita pindah kelain tempat ya, mari kita sorot ke taman belakang sekolah, dimana Gumi sedang menunggu Gumiya yang tak kunjung datang,

"Mana sih Gumiya senpai. Lama banget deh" gumam Gumi,

"GUMI!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Gumi, Gumi pun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Gumiya senpai sedang berlari menuju kearahnya,

"Gomen lama, tadi kejebak sama..."

"FG? Ya aku cukup tahu" jawab Gumi dingin,

"Gumi marah ya?" tanya Gumiya,

"Um, ayo cepat kita duduk dibawah pohon itu, panas" jawab Gumi lalu berjalan pelan,

"Gumi marah ya..." tanya Gumiya sambil memakai nada yang... um, sedih mungkin?

"Engga, ga marah. Makan tuh bento" jawab Gumi, masih dingin,

"Um, iya iya, makasih banyak Gumi sayang~" jawab Gumiya sambil merangkul Gumi,

"I-ih, Gumiya senpai, apa-apaan sih!" jawab Gumi sambil berblush ria, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya Gumiya,

"Gumi lucu! Isi bentonya apa ni?"

"Uhm, coba buka saja" sekarang Gumi sudah tidak dingin lagi, mungkin... karena dipeluk Gumiya? #ditabok Gumi# Gumiya membuka bento berwarna hijau bertotol-totol orange, dan...

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WORTEL!" jawab Gumiya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Kau membuat semua ini sendirian?"

"Em, i-iya, kebetulan aku bikinnya kelebihan tadi pagi, jadinya ya... karena masih ada sisa dari pada dibuang, aku buatkan buat Gumiya senpai saja" jawab Gumi,

"Arigatou Gumi! Dan... jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel senpai, kayaknya aneh" jawab Gumiya menatap Gumi serius,

"Go-gomenasai, aku tidak akan memanggil Gumiya sen— eh maksudku..."

"Huft, sudah tidak usah dilanjutkan, aku mau makan. Wortel-wortel kesayanganku pasti sudah menungguku iya kan cantik?" dan Gumi hanya bisa swetdrop *yang berlebihan*

"Ini apa saja?"

"Um? Ada yakisoba dengan irisan wortel, terus onigiri dalamnya wortel dan telur, lalu omelet dengan taburan lada dan wortel pula, terus nasinya juga nasi goreng dengan campuran wortel dan sosis" Gumiya yang ngedengerin Cuma bisa ngiler, *jangankan Gumiya author juga termasuk! Readers iya apa engga ya?*

"Wah aku sudah ga sabar untuk memakannya!~ aku makan ya! ITADAKIMASU!" gumam Gumiya dengan semangat,

"Itadakimasu" jawab Gumi lalu mereka makan sama-sama. Makanan yang dimakan oleh Gumiya yang pertama adalah yakisoba, lalu omelet. Setelahnya kalian tahu bukan? Saat Gumiya sedang makan, dia sempat melirik kearah Gumi yang masih memakan yakisobanya dengan sanga(aaaaaaa)t perlahan,

"Gumi?" yang dipanggil pun menengok

"Iya?"

"Yakisobaku habis, boleh aku minta punyamu?" tanya Gumiya sambil menunjukkan bentonya,

"Ambil saja" jawab Gumi masih dengan yakisoba dimulutnya, Gumiya mendekat dan...

**CHU~**

Gumiya mencium Gumi pas dimulutnya! Tidak hanya mencium saja, Gumiya juga memakan yakisoba yang tadi ada dimulutnya Gumi, hanya beberapa detik saja, lalu Gumiya melepas ciumannya,

"Yakisobanya enak, kapan-kapan kamu buat lagi ya~" jawab Gumiya sambil mengeluarkan senyum anak kecilnya,

"GUMIYAAAA!"

**Dilain tempat *kelas Rin***

"Huft, selesai juga, terima kasih banyak Oliver-kun!" gumam seorang gadis berambut teal

"Sama-sama Hatsune-san" jawab si pemuda yang sudah membantu Miku,

"Tak usah terlalu umum begitu, panggil saja Miku, atau apalah terserahmu" jawab Miku,

"Kalau Miku-chan? Boleh?"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa"

"Apakah ada kerjaan lain?" tanya Oliver pada Miku, oh ya, author belum bilang, kalau anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 harus bantu-bantu anak kelas 3 untuk acara perpisahan,

"Meiko-sensei tadi bilang, kalau kita harus bantu-bantu anak kelas 3, bagaimana kalau kita lihat kelas mereka satu-satu?" usul Miku,

"Terserah padamu saja, aku ikut"

**SKIP TIME~**

"Nah kelas ini saja ya" gumam Miku,

"Em, iya" jawab Oliver

"Apakah kamu Hatsune Miku dan Oliver?" tanya seorang senpai,

"Um, iya. Ada apa senpai?" tanya Miku,

"Meiko-sensei sudah memberikan secarik kertas padaku, yang harus membantuku dikelas ini Hikarine Kibou, Ochiba Yuki, Ochiba Yake, dan Oliver" jawab senpai itu, " Dan kenalkan, aku Oto Rika"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Oto-senpai" jawab Oliver

"Tak usah terlalu formal padaku" jawab Rika,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus mengecek-ngecek semua kelas dulu nih, sampai nanti Oliver, Oto-senpai" kata Miku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka,

"Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat" ucap Rika, lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Oliver,

**SKIP TIME~ again?**

"Ya ampun, kayaknya ga ada lagi deh anak kelas 3 yang butuh bantuanku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi bagus! Aku jadi ga lelah bukan? Saatnya kekantin! Tapi... sama siapa?" gumam Miku pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari dikontak nama yang akan dihubungi, setelah menemukannya dia memencet tombol hijau lalu mengarahkan ponselnya ketelinga,

"Halo ak—" tut tut tut tut...

"ELU LAGI SAMA SIAPA SIH!? NTU ORANG SONGONG BANGET! Eh? Jangan-jangan..."

**Orang pertama yang sempat ditelpon Miku...**

"Len?"

"Uhm?"

"Tadi siapa lagi yang menelpon? Mengganggu tahu..." jawab gadis sedang disamping Len, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin?

"Um, Miku" jawab Len

"Miku?" tanya Rin

"Iya, kenapa? Kamu mau menelpon balik?" tanya Len,

"Um... engga ah! Aku mau disini saja" balas Rin sambil merangkul Len dengan erat, dan Len melakukan hal yang sama, ok kembali ke Miku,

**Kembali ke Miku...**

"Kalau bukan Rin, siapa ya? Bagaimana kalau Gumi saja? Ah iya! Gumi!" Miku memencet ponselnya lagi lalu...

"Halo? Bisa kamu antar aku kekantin aku lapar... hah? Um, iya deh" ucap Miku lalu menutup ponselnya, "Gak bisa juga!"

**Orang kedua yang sempat ditelpon Miku...**

"Dari siapa?"

"Miku"

"Pasti mau ngajakin kekantin ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Tadikan kamu jawabnya 'maaf aku sudah makan tadi dengan Gumiya' "

"Ouh"

**Kembali ke Miku lagi...**

"Rin ga bisa, Gumi ga bisa, kalau Teto gimana?" gumam Miku, dia melirik kearah luar jendela dan dilihatnya bahwa Teto sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ted,

"Walah, lagi sama dia lagi, aduh jangan deh, gimana kalau Miki aja?" baru saja Miku mau menelpon Miki, dia melihat Miki sedang membantu senpainya,

"IH! SIAL BENER SIH GUE! Mana Kaito-ni lagi ga ada lagi! Uh!" ok biarkan Miku ngedumel ga jelas sendirian dan kita kembali lagi ke Rin dan Len!

* * *

**RIN POV**

Kira-kira Miku telpon buat apa ya? Um, tak usah pikirkan itu. Aku masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata Oliver bahwa dia akan kembali lagi ke Inggris tapi... kapan? Besokkah? Atau minggu depan? Atau...

"Rin?" panggil Len,

"Um? Iya?" jawabku,

"Kamu sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Len lembut, "Aku sudah bilang bukan? Bila ada masalah, ceritalah padaku" aku takut... kalau misalkan Oliver memang benar pulang besok, bagaimana? Uh! Aku juga ga meminta emailnya lagi uh! Rin Baka!

"Rin? Kamu ga pa pa?"

"Eh, ah iya. Ga pa pa kok" jawabku,

"Jadi tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"Janji ga akan marah?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingku,

"Janji ga akan marah" balas Len lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya juga

"Um... kalau misalkan akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengan Oliver boleh?" tanyaku,

"Hah?" tuh kan! Len marah! Aduh... "Dekat dengan Oliver? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Um gini... kan Oliver sebentar lagi akan pulang ke Inggris, jadi... ya.. waktuku untuk bersamanya Cuma sebentar dan..."

"Dan?"

"Aku mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya sebelum dia pulang... dan kalau bisa.. akan kumulai hari ini juga"

"Hah!?"

"Ih! Dari tadi hah terus! Jadinya gimana?" tanyaku,

"Aku ga rela!" balas Len sambil merangkulku,

"Huft... Len, Cuma sebentar kok, ga mungkin sampai seminggu"

"..."

"Len?"

"Janji gak akan lebih dari seminggu?"

"kayaknya sih begitu, ga mungkin kan Oliver memberitahu tapi perginya 2 minggu kemudian" balasku,

"Huft, baiklah.. ta—"

"Yey! Len baik deh!" karena saking senangnya aku sampai reflek memeluk Len dan mencium pipinya,

"Tapi jangan lebih dari seminggu, kalau lebih... aku akan memberimu hukuman" gumamnya,

"Iya-iya. Janji!"

* * *

**SKIP TIME~ *NORMAL POV***

"RIN!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan,

"Apa?"

"KAMU KEMANA AJA! AKU NYARIIN KAMU TAHU! TERUS KENAPA TADI AKU TELPON DITUTUP HAH!?" teriak Teto,

"Aduh... Teto, kamu kenapa sih? Berisik tahu"

"Rin kayaknya aku harus balik dulu deh kekelas" sebelum Len pergi, Len sempat mencium pipi Rin, "Aku pergi dulu!" gumam Len lalu berlari,

**Dikelas Len...**

"LEN! LU KEMANA AJA SIH!?" teriak Gumiya,

"Ini udah lebih dari jam pelajaran ke 3 loh" gumam Piko,

"Um, gomen, ya.. biasa kalian tahu kan?" gumam Len sambil garuk-garuk kepala lalu duduk dikursinya,

"Oh... Elu udah ngeham—" BLETAK! Ouh Ted... kasihan sekali dirimu...

"Kalau urusan itu nanti! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan Rin dengan umur masih segini!? Hah!?"

**Dikelas Rin...**

"Jadi... apa yang harus kubantu?" tanya Rin,

"Sebenarnya ga ada sih..." balas Teto,

"Lah terus dari tadi narik-narik ngapain?" gerutu Rin,

"Cuma... narik aja... abisnya kamu itu kemana aja sih, ini kan udah lebih dari jam ke 3" oh ya, setelah Len pergi, Teto langsung narik-narik Rin ga jelas, makanya sekarang Rin ngedumel,

"Um... gomen" hening sesaat, "Oh ya! Mana Gumi, Miki, dan Miku?"

"Miki sedang mengantar Miku kekantin, sedangkan Gumi... aku tidak tahu" balas Teto,

"RIN!" perasaan banyak banget yang manggil Rin dari tadi,

"Oh, Miki, Miku"

"Kamu kemana aja! Tadi kok aku telpon dimatikan? Yang ngangkat Len ya?" tanya Miku,

"Oh ya! tadi aku telpon juga dimatikan, benarkah Len yang mengangkatnya?" tanya Teto,

"H-hai.."

"Pantesan..." gumam Miku dan Teto

"Diantara kalian bertiga ada yang melihat Oliver?" tanya Rin,

"Oliver? Tadi sih dia membantuku untuk menata kelas, karena Meiko-sensei menyuruh semua murid untuk membantu anak kelas 3, Oliver dipilih jadi salah satunya, jadi... mungkin sekarang dia masih bantu Oto senpai" jawab Miku,

"Oto...? Oto Rika senpai?" tanya Rin,

"Em, iya. Kamu tahu?" tanya Miku,

"Pernah denger aja, dia kelas 12 berapa?" tanya Rin,

"Seingatku... 12-3..." gumam Miku, setelah mendengar kelas Oto senpai, Rin langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga,

"Heh? Rin-chan? Mau kemana?" tanya Miki,

"Aku mau ketempat Oliver!"

**Dikelas Oto Rika senpai...**

"Oliver, terima kasih ya, aku jadi tertolong"

"Um, sama-sama"

"Yup, aku pikir hanya ini saja. Kamu boleh pergi"

"Terima kasih Oto-senpai" balas Oliver sambil membungkuk,

"Tidak usah terlalu formal padaku, panggil Rika saja"

"Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Rika senpai"

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Oliver" teriak Rika,

**5 menit kemudian...**

"Huft, sampai juga", "Permisi, aku mencari Oto senpai" gumam Rin,

"Aku sendiri, ada apa?" balas Rika,

"Apa benar tadi Oliver membantu senpai?"

"Iya betul, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa terima kasih!" ucap Rin lalu meninggalkan Rika,

"Hei... anak itu... Kagahime Rin ya?"

"Aduh! Tadi kenapa ga nanya Oliver ada dimana! Ih Rin no baka!" gumam Rin pada dirinya sendiri, "Chotto... itu Oliver bukan?" setelah memastikan orang itu benar-benar Oliver barulah Rin meneriakinya, "OLIVER!"

"Eh? Rin?" yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"S-sebelum Oliver pergi lagi ke Inggris... ayo kita buat kenangan yang indah sama-sama!" gumam Rin,

"Hah?"

"Jangan hah saja! Dari tadi banyak banget yang bilang hah, ga Len, ga Oliver sama aj—"

"Chotto... ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

"Um, h-hai... maka dari itu... aku minta maaf... selama ini aku sudah melupakanmu Olive.." PLUK tiba-tiba saja Oliver memeluk Rin, "O-Oliver?"

"Aku senang ingatanmu kembali Rin.." setelahnya Oliver langsung buru-buru melepas Rin, "Maaf... tadi aku terlalu senang"

"Tak apa kok, kapan Oliver akan pulang ke Inggris?" tanya Rin, Oliver pun membuka tangannya dan menunjukkan 5 jarinya, "5 hari lagi?" dan Oliver pun mengangguk, "Apa tak bisa diundur?" dan Oliver pun menggeleng, "Oliver, ayo kita pulang, sudah sore"

"Eh? Kamu sudah izin pada yang lain?"

"Mereka pasti mengerti, ayo!" ajak Rin lalu menarik tangan Oliver sambil berlari.

"E~ Rin-chan lama sekali" gumam Miki,

"Sabar, sebentar lagi juga datang kok" ucap Piko menyabarkan Miki, "Gumi, kamu sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Piko,

"Aku sudah menghubunginya sedari tadi, tapi tidak ada jawaban" jawab Gumi,

"Len, kamu tidak menghubungi Rin? Nanti Rin diambil Oliver loh..." gumam Kaito,

"I-itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" balas Len,

"MINNA!" teriak Rin dari kejauhan,

"Um? Oh! Itu Rin-chan!" gumam Miki semangat,

"Kalian semua pasti menungguku ya? Wah... gomen ne, aku tidak akan pulang bersama kalian sampai 5 hari kedepan..." balas Rin, semuanya menatap Rin, min Len dengan tatapan 'kenapa?' "Soalnya... sebelum Oliver pergi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.."

"Anak aneh itu Cuma 5 hari? YESSS! Akhirnya anak aneh itu pulang!" teriak Teto penuh kemenangan, lalu berhenti berteriak ketika Miki menyikutnya, "Tapi ga ada Rin ga seru..." balas Teto, yang lainnya juga tertunduk sedih,

"Go-gomen minna..."

"Ayo Rin! Nanti kita kesorean!" teriak Oliver dari jauh,

"Eh, iya, jadinya ga papa kan?"

"Tentu ti—"

"Tentu saja boleh, mengapa tidak?" ucap Miku memotong pembicaraan Teto, Miku juga sempat mendengar Teto meneriakinya "MIKU!"

"Wah Miku baik! Aku janji bakalan beliin negi yang banyak buat Miku, baiklah ja nee minna!" teriak Rin lalu berlari kearah Oliver,

"Miku! Kenapa kamu memperbolehkannya!?" teriak Teto,

"Toh... Oliver juga sebentar lagi pulang, ditambah lagi saat Oliver kesini Rin amnesia. Oliver itu... teman masa kecilnya Rin kan? Jadi..." ucap Miku menggantung sambil melirik len, "Kamu ga marahkan Len?"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu kok, aku juga tak akan marah bila Rin mendekati Oliver. Toh... Rin kan sudah berjanji untuk bersamaku" ucap Len,

"Ternyata Miku sudah dewasa ya" goda Kaito,

"Hei! Memangnya aku anak kecil! Dasar Bakaito!"

"Jalannya masih lewat sinikan Oliver?" tanya Rin,

"Tentu, kenapa?"

"Em, a-aku tidak terlalu ingat..."

"Uh, dasar pelupa"

"Hei! Aku kan habis amnesia beberapa waktu yang lalu, ya pantaslah aku lupa!"

"Ya, ya, ayo lewat sini sebentar lagi sampai" setelah beberapa menit berjalan Rin sampai dirumah Oliver yang tidak terlalu besar, cat krim kuningnya yang masih terawat, ditambah taman yang masih subur menambah nuansa rumah itu menjadi hidup,

"Rumahmu ga ada yang berubah ya" ucap Rin, "Masih sama seperti yang dulu" Oliver hanya balas tersenyum,

"Ayo Rin, kita masuk" ajak Oliver. Lalu Rin pun masuk mengikuti Oliver "Kaa-san!"

"Eh, Oliver kamu sudah..." ucap seorang ibu yang tampak kaget,

"Konbawa Lola baa-san" ucap Rin,

"Oliver, kamu tidak bilang pada Kaa-san bahwa kamu akan membawa Rin kemari" ucap Lola,

"Gomen... kan suprise!"

"Terserah, ayo Rin-chan silahkan masuk"

"Hai"

"Jadi Rin-chan sempat amnesia?"

"Iya, maaf ya baa-san..." ucap Rin sedikit bersalah,

"Itu bukan salahmu kok, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" balas Lola,

"Ji-san mana? Apa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Rin dan Oliver hanya mengangguk, "Oliver dan baa-san mau main kerumah? Mungkin kaa-san akan senang melihat Lola baa-san datang" ucap Rin,

"Um, aku juga ingin bertemu Lily, well mengapa tidak?" balas Lola, Lola langsung melempar kunci mobil ke arah Oliver, "Kali ini kamu yang menyetir ya" gumam Lola ke Oliver, lalu dijawab 'Iya' oleh Oliver.

**SKIP TIME~**

"Tadaima!" teriak Rin saat sudah sampai rumahnya,

"Rin! Kemana saja kamu! Kenapa jam..." ucap Lily langsung bengong melihat siapa yang datang menemani Rin,

"Halo, Lily baa-san" ucap Oliver,

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Lily" ucap Lola menyusul,

"Lola? Oliver?"

"Ayo Lola baa-san, Oliver silahkan masuk" ucap Rin,

"Eh, maaf, karena kedatangan kalian aku sampe kaku begini" ucap Lily, Oliver dan Lola hanya bisa memaklumi, maklum sudah lama bukan mereka tidak bertemu? "Aku sedang membuat makan malam, kalian makanlah disini, kalau perlu menginap saja" usul Lily acuh tak acuh,

"Eh? Bila aku menginap aku tidak membawa baju apapun" ucap Lola, "Oliver juga" ucapnya lagi,

"Bajumu itu setengah ada padaku, kamu kan selalu meminjamkannya saat dulu kita SMA, dan... sepertinya badanmu juga tidak banyak berubah, kalau Oliver... seingatku Leon punya banyak sekali baju yang kecil, jadi tak apa kan bila Oliver pakai bajunya Leon?" dan Oliver hanya mengangguk.

"Ini dia makan malamnya" suguh Lily dibantu Rin,

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan kare milik Lily baa-san" ucap Oliver lalu menyantap sedikit kare tersebut, "Masih seenak dulu" ucapnya lagi,

"Oh? Benarkah? Sepertinya... dari dulu masakanku tidak pernah berubah ya?" ucap Lily lagi, lalu duduk disamping Rin setelah selesai memindahkan ini itu kesana kesini, "ITADAKIMASU!" ucap mereka serempak lalu menyantap makanan tersebut,

"Oh, ya Lily, maaf bila aku menanyakan hal ini padamu... tapi... bagaimana ceritanya Rin bisa terkena amnesia?" ucap Lola, dan sukses membuat Lily tersedak, "Lily... kau baik-baik saja? Maaf"

"Ehem, tak apa. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana dan apa penyebabnya Rin bisa amnesia?" lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Lola, Oliver dan Rin sendiri, "Itu gara-gara... Pisang.." ucap Lily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHHHHH!?"

"Kaa-san! Kok bisa? Memangnya aku dulu lagi makan pisang apa?" teriak Rin panik, mana mungkin benda kuning itu bisa membuatnya amnesia ditambah itu buah favorite Len,

"Dengarkan dulu... ceritanya..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON *NORMAL POV* 7 tahun yang lalu...**

"Rin, jangan lari-larian! Ditambah kenapa dari tadi kamu makan pisang terus Leon!" bentak Lily, "Bukannya bantu aku menjaga Rin!"

"Eits! Jangan marah-marah dulu, Rin juga baik-baik saja kok!" ucap Leon lalu melempar kulit pisangnya kesembarang arah,

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Lihat balon itu yuk!" teriak Rin lalu berlari kearah Lily san Leon, tanpa disadari disana terdapat kulit pisang yang baru saja dilempar Leon,

"RIN AWAS!" teriak Lily dan Leon bersamaan lalu... BRUK! Rin terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur, dan pingsan seketika. Lily dan Leon langsung menghampiri Rin, dan tak lupa bentakan Lily yang mengomeli Leon dijalan mereka mau kerumah sakit.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Begitu ceritanya..." ucap Lily lalu menghela nafas,

"Pisang ya..." ucap Rin,

"Ada yang salah Rin?" tanya Oliver

"Ah.. tidak, hanya... ya aneh saja" gumam Rin, 'jangan-jangan tou-san juga suka pisang lagi kayak Len...' gumam Rin dalam hati, lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : segitu aja buat chap 7, maaf ya readers semua, Billa update lama banget, bukannya karena ide buntu, tapi karena males ngetik -w-. Buat chap ini ga ada lagu request, soalnya Billa bikinnya siang hari, ditambah adik main P.S bola dan... hasilnya begini deh... *ikut-ikutan main P.S bola*

Ada sedikit bocoran ni buat chap 8, pokoknya dichap 8 ini nanti tempatnya Rin dan Oliver buat kenangan bareng-bareng, dan Len? Gimana nasibnya Len? Nanti baca chap selanjutnya ya! Dan 1 lagi, cerita ini udah mau mendekati tamat, jadi jangan lupa untuk baca terus ya! Fic ini masih dalam tahap pengetikan!

Ok! Akhir kata! Review please...


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu no Yakusoku

Chapter 8 : Kenangan Kita, Selamat Tinggal Oliver...

Billa : yosh! Billa balik lagi... maaf ni buat semuannya Billa ga bisa balesin review satu-satu karena ga sempet, ini juga diem-diem pinjem modem om... -w-. Ok! Tak perlu lama-lama untuk keceritanya... Billa akan bacakan disclaimer dulu...

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur...**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo (mungkin), bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Summary : "kamu akan selalu melindungikukan ?" , "aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" , "lalu bagaimana bila nanti kamu pergi jauh ? apakah kamu tetap bisa melindungiku ?" , "maka aku akan segera kembali, aku akan berjanji dimusim ini, musim panas kita"**

Billa : ok ini dia ceritanya... Enjoy ^3^7

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Oliver, ayo bangun... ini udah pagi loh..." ucap Rin seraya membangunkan Oliver dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya, si empu yang dipanggilnya langsung merenggangkan tubuh dan mengucek-ngucek matanya,

"Iya, aku bangun kok... auw..." ucap Oliver saat mengucek mata sebelah kirinya,

"Hei... aku baru sadar... mata sebelah kirimu kenapa?" ucap Rin, "Kulihat kamu tidak pernah melepasnya..." ucapnya lagi,

"Ung... aku belum menceritakannya padamu ya... ya... saat aku sudah pergi ke Inggris, kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku berumur 8 tahun... aku terjatuh dari gedung berlantai 15 saat sedang mengejar Birdy... tubuhku tidak kenapa-napa, tapi dokter bilang mataku yang sebelah kiri akan mengalami kebutaan karena tertancap pecahan kaca gedung itu... tapi ternyata dokter itu salah, setelah aku kembali lagi ke Jepang, dokter-dokter disini bilang bahwa mataku masih berfungsi dengan baik... tapi karena aku masih takut-takut untuk melepas perban ini kecuali saat mandi... maka aku tidak tahu mata ini masih bisa melihat atau tidak..." ucap Oliver dengan panjang lebar,

Rin yang diceritakan itu hanya bisa cengo gak jelas diatas ranjang, "Dari 8 tahun sampai sekarang kau 17 tahun kau belum tahu matamu berfungsi atau tidak? Ditambah lagi jatuh dari lantai 15... orang biasa pasti sudah mati... dan... siapa itu Birdy?" ucap Rin dengan tatapan bingung dan heran,

"Oh, dia burungku... dia sekarang tidakku bawa, sengaja kutinggal di Inggris, dan... kalau aku cerita-cerita terus kita ga bakal turun buat sarapan dan mandi..." ucap Oliver lagi sambil membetulkan perban dimatanya,

"Baiklah... kau saja yang mandi duluan, aku mau menyiapkan apa saja yang akan kubawa hari ini..." ucap Rin lagi sambil bangkit dari ranjang,

"Menyiapkan? Bukannya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran ya? Cuma class meeting saja kan?" ucap Oliver dengan tatapan bingung,

"Hah... kau lama, kalau begitu aku saja deh yang duluan mandi, kau pakai kamar mandi bawah saja" ucap Rin lalu memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, "Oh ya, kelas kita akan mengadakan kafe kecil-kecilan sebagai acara class meetingnya... jadi ya... aku akan jadi salah satu pelayan disitu" ucap Rin lalu masuk kamar mandi, dan Oliver hanya bisa blushing ga jelas.

* * *

"Hei... festivalnya hari ini kan?" ucap Miki pada Gumi yang ada disampingnya, Gumi menengok dan mengangguk,

"Lagipula festival berlangsung selama 5 hari... akan tetapi kita datangi dihari yang terakhir saja... kalau awal-awal begini, fesivalnya tidak menarik sama sekali" ucap Gumi lalu mengutak-ngatik i-Podnya,

"Begitu ya..." balas Miki lalu melihat sekelilingnya, "Hei... Miku" ucapnya, sigadis yang bernama Miku itu langsung menengok kesumber suara dan mengangkat kacamatanya,

"Apa?" jawabnya, sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa detik sampai Miku membuka mulut, "Kamu itu mau ngomong apa? Kalau gak mau ngomong juga, aku mau lanjut baca lagi..." ucap Miku,

"Eh... sebentar, nanti buat festival musim panas kalian punya yukata? Kalau tidak... tadinya aku mau ngajak kalian belanja... sekalian ajak Teto-chan dan Rin-chan juga..." ucap Miki, mendengar itu Gumi dan Miku langsung bling-bling ga jelas,

"TENTU AKU IKUT MIKI! BILANG DONG DARI TADI!" ucap Miku sambil berteriak karena kegirangan, Miki hanya bisa menenangkan Miku dan Gumi hanya bisa geleng-geleng,

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Teto dan Rin..." ucap Gumi,

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"Oliver! Ayo cepat sedikit!" ucapku saat melihat Oliver jalan dengan sa(aaaaa)ngat lamban, ini adalah hari pertamaku menghabiskan waktu bersama Oliver, yang lain? Biarkanlah dulu, lagipula Len juga sudah memberikan ijin padaku untuk bersama Oliver 5 hari.

"Iya, aku kesana Rin..." ucap Oliver sambil berlari pelan, "Kau itu terlalu bersemangat tahu... dan tumben kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel kun?" ucapnya lagi, hei? Hello... aku sudah tidak menyebutkan kun dari tadi pagi...

"Aku sudah tidak memanggilmu dengan embel-embel kun dari tadi pagi... dan kau juga tidak memanggilku dengan embel embel chan... tapi biarlah... lebih enak seperti itu, kita juga tidak membuat author lelahkan?" ucapku lagi, *Rin : hei! Author! Berterima kasih lu sama gue! , Author : em, iye..*

"Author? Siapa itu?" ucap Oliver lagi dengan menatapku bingung, aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan berkata,

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kita harus sampai sekolah tepat waktu!" ucapku lalu berlari disusul dengan Oliver dibelakang.

* * *

**FIRST DAY *still RIN POV***

* * *

"Oliver... kita pergi ke atap yuk!" ucapku setelah sampai sekolah, Oliver sempat menjawab, "Ke atap? Untuk apa?" tanyanya tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menarik tangan Oliver untuk pergi keatap.

"Nah kamu tahu tujuan kita kesini?" ucapku sambil tiduran diatap setelah aku dan Oliver sampai, Oliver hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu aku menjawab, "Hanya ingin menjemur... sambil menggambarkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan kalau nanti kita sudah besar, dan… menggambarkannya diatas awan" ucapku, aku diajarkan oleh kaa-san dulu, sewaktu aku masih kecil.

"Menggambar sesuatu?" tanya Oliver padaku,

"Yup! Contohnya, aku menggambar buku dan pensil" ucapku, "Aku... mau jadi seorang penulis terkenal!" ucapku lagi "Nah, Oliver mau gambar apa?" tanyaku pada Oliver, Oliver hanya diam lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menulis sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui karena Oliver menulis terlalu banyak,

"Oliver.. kamu gambar apa?" tanyaku, Oliver menoleh padaku lalu berkata,

"Aku sedang menuliskan sesuatu" ucapnya lagi,

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanyaku, Oliver langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatapku,

"Kata maaf dan terima kasih..."

"Eh? Kok malah nulis kata? Kan tadi aku bilang menggambarkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan.." ucapku dan mulai bangun juga,

"Ya itulah yang kuinginkan" ucap Oliver lagi dan langsung menatapku, tak tahu mengapa wajahku sedikit memerah, "Permintaan maaf darimu dan terima kasih" ucapnya lagi,

"Hah? Maaf dan terima kasih? Untuk apa?" ucapku, sumpah aku bingung.

"Untuk semuannya... sebenarnya... sewaktu itu kau ada dirumah Len bersama teman-temanmu... akulah yang mematikan listrik dirumah Len dan... aku juga menaruh sake dikamar Len... aku tak tahu Len meminumnya apa tidak... yang pasti bila iya aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Len, dan semuanya..." aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Oliver dengan tatapan sendu,

"Dan... aku mau bilang terima kasih, karena kau sudah hadir dalam hari-hari terakhirku di Jepang..." ucap Oliver lagi,

"Oliver... tanpa kau meminta maaf pun, aku akan memaafkanmu... dan... aku ingin menemani Oliver pun—"

"Ssst, tak usah dilanjutkan, lebih baik kita kembali tiduran lagi dan menggambar sesuatu" ucap Oliver memotong perkataanku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menjawab,

"Tentu"

* * *

**SECOND DAY *NORMAL POV***

* * *

"Ya ampun... masih 4 hari lagi... Argh! Lama sekali!" ucap Teto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Oke, 1 kata, frustasi.

"Sabar ya... tinggal 96 jam, 1440 menit, 86400 detik lagi" ucap Miki dan mampu membuat semuanya sweatdrop,

"Eh, makan yuk... ini udah jam makan siang loh..." ucap Gumiya lalu bangkit dari kursinya, dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya dan mereka pun mulai mengikuti Gumiya.

"Len"

"Em?"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Miku, "Kau terlihat tidak semangat" ucap Miku,

"Tak apa kok" baru Miku mau bertanya lagi Len mengelak "Sungguh, aku tak apa. Hanya kangen sama Rin saja..." ucapnya, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai dikantin, kantin memang tidak terlalu ramai, karena sebagian murid sedang mengadakan class meeting.

"Ayo kita balapan siapa yang menang makan mi ramen dengan cepat pakai sumpit!" ucap seorang gadis dengan semangat,

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tinggal di Inggris tidak makan pakai sumpit? Ya pakailah..." ucap teman yang ada didepan gadis itu, yang seperti juga tidak mau kalah juga,

"Ok... yang kalah turutin apa perintah yang menang ya... ini berlaku sampai besok" ucap si gadis itu lagi,

"Setuju!, ok siap? 3, 2, 1!" dan mereka makan mi ramen bersama-sama tanpa menyadari bahwa Len telah memperhatikan mereka,

"Oi, Len. Ngelamun aja, makan rotinya" ucap Piko, Len tidak mengubris, Piko langsung mengarahkan matanya kearah pandangan dimana Len melihat sekarang, "Sabar ya, 4 hari gak lama kok" ucap Piko sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Len.

Len hanya tersenyum miris. Len juga tidak mengetahui setelah dia lepas pandang dari Rin, —gadis yang sekarang sedang makan mi ramen bersama Oliver—, Rin juga memperhatikan Len, "Len, gomen"

* * *

**THIRD DAY**

* * *

"A-aku harus beli semuannya?" ucap Oliver sambil terbelakak kaget,

"Yup! Ini kan masih berlaku dengan lomba yang kemarin" ucap Rin acuh tak acuh,

"H-hai... tolong Orange Milknya 3 dan jus Jeruk 1" ucap Oliver sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya,

"Tolong Milkshake Banananya 1" ucap lelaki disebelah Rin, Rin menengok dan berkata,

"Len? Ohayou" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, Len hanya memandangi Rin sampai minumannya datang dia baru pergi, "Eh? Len kenapa ya? jangan-jangan dia marah..." ucap Rin sambil menunduk,

"Ini dia Rin! Orange Milknya, mau duduk dimana? Eh? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Oliver, masih membawa minumannya dan Rin,

"E..e? Aku menangis?" ucap Rin sambil mengusapkan air matanya,

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Oliver lagi,

"Ah tidak... mataku hanya kering saja, lihatkan banyak angin... hehe"

* * *

**FOURTH DAY**

* * *

"Hei! Yang disebelah sana! Betulkan lightnya! Ini belum betul!" teriak seorang murid sambil mengatur sana sini,

"Kibou! Kau berisik sekali sih, sabar napa!" ucap murid yang lainnya juga,

"Hei... kayaknya semua orang sibuk ya, mempersiapkan buat nanti acara class meeting" ucap Rin sambil melihat sekekeling, dan Oliver hanya mengangguk.

"Oliver-san! Kagahime-san!" teriak seorang senpai lalu datang menghampiri mereka,

"Otou senpai, ohayou" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Rika,

"Ah, ohayou Rin, kalian punya kerjaan?" tanya Rika,

"Tak ada, ada apa Rika senpai?" tanya Oliver,

"Em, begini... kebetulan aku adalah panitia acara class meeting. Kami semua sedang mempersiapkan segalanya untuk besok sampai 3 hari kedepan, akan tetapi saat semuanya sedang sibuk ternyata banyak pekerjaan penting lainnya yang terlantar, bisa dibilang... kami kekurangan orang. Kalian bisa bantu tentang itu?" ucap Rika dengan tampang memohon,

"Em..." Rin dan Oliver menengok secara bersamaan lalu tersenyum, "Tentu kami bisa senpai! Apa yang bisa kami bantu senpai?" ucap Rin semangat,

"Mendekorasi panggung, mengatur musik, dan susunan acara" ucap Rika, "Ini kertasnya, kalian bisa melihat semuanya dari situ, baiklah. Kurasa kalian mengerti jadi kutinggal tak apa ya?" ucap Rika, lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Oliver dan Rin, "Baiklah, ja nee! Selamat bekerja!" ucap Rika lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo Oliver kita bergegas"

"Eh? Aku tidak sampai..." ucap Rin sambil berjinjit untuk memasang pita dipanggung, Oliver yang melihat Rin kesusahan langsung menghampiri,

"Rin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Oliver,

"Aku mau memasang pita ini tapi tak sampai" ucap Rin, Oliver merebut pita itu, dan ternyata dia tak sampai pula, "Bagaimana ini? Semua kursi dipakai, lalu kita memasang pita itu dengan apa?" tanya Rin panik,

"Em, bagaimana bila kau kugendong piggy bag? Kurasa kau akan sampai" ucap Oliver, wajah Rin memerah tapi dia langsung menganggukkan. Oliver langsung jongkok dan Rin pun mulai menaiki punggung Oliver. Rin berusaha untuk memasang pita itu dan ternyata berhasil.

"Um? Itu Rin? Hei! Miku! Coba lihat!" ucap Gumi sambil melihat Rin dan Oliver dari atas gedung,

"Eh? Rin adalah panitia class meeting?" ucap Miku lalu dapat getokan dari Gumi, "Ish.. ittai..." ucap Miku sambil meringis,

"Bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya... kenapa Oliver bisa pake acara gendong Rin segala... huft" ucap Gumi sambil menghela nafas. Dikelas Len, Len juga melakukan hal yang sama, menatap Rin dari jendela gedung dengan tatapan sendu,

"Ternyata sehari itu... lama"

* * *

**FIFTH DAY**

* * *

"Um.. Oliver, lebih baik kau pulang duluan. Aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Rin langsung berhenti dari jalannya.

"Um, Sebentar? Kalau begitu aku tunggu" ucap Oliver.

"Eh! Ga sebentar deh! Lama. Udah, pulang aja duluan. Bilang sama kaa-san kalau aku ada urusan. Ok?" ucap Rin, "Onegai" ucapnya dengan tampang memelas.

"Hai, hai. Tapi pulangnya jangan malam-malam ok?" ucap Oliver. Rin hanya mengangguk lalu pergi sambil berkata,

"Arigatou Oliver!"

* * *

"Kata Miku sih… dia ada disini, udah pulang apa belum ya?" ucap Rin bergumam sendiri. Dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah, dia buka pintu besi itu pelan-pelan dan orang yang dia cari masih ada disana.

"1 hari sudah terlewatkan! Haha! Rin akan kembali lagi padaku!" ucap orang itu, Len. Yang ingin membantingkan dirinya kebelakang, tiba-tiba merasa aneh karena kepalanya tidak tebentur tanah atap sekolah melainkan sesuatu yang empuk. Saat dia melihat keatas, ternyata Rin yang ada diatasnya. Berarti, sekarang kepalanya sedang diatas paha Rin.

"R-Rin..?" ucap Len,

"Len sekarang sombong… kenapa aku panggil waktu itu ga nyaut…" ucap Rin dengan wajah ingin menangis, "Len marah ya…" ucapnya lagi.

"E-Eh!? Engga kok! Rinny… aku ga marah sama kamu kok…" ucap Len sambil mengahapus air mata Rin dengan jari-jarinya. "Em… emang waktu itu kau manggil ya..? aku ga tau… jadi ya… gitu" ucap Len sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Uh!" ucap Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Rinny!~ kawai!" ucap Len sambil mencubit pipi Rin. Dan Rin hanya bisa membentak Len sambil mengelus pipinya. Len langsung pindah kebelakang Rin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"L-Len..?"

"Rin… Aku kangen sama Rin…" ucap Len sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku juga kangen sama Len" ucap Rin lalu berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Len.

"Kamu gak akan sama Oliver lagikan?" ucap Len lalu menempelkan dahinya didahi Rin.

"Ga, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Oliver disini. Jadi… mulai sekarang, sampai kapanpun aku akan menjadi milik Len" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Len juga tersenyum membalas Rin, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rin, Rin hanya menutup mata sampai dia merasakan sesuatu pada bibirnya.

Ya, Len menciumnya. Len menjilati bibir bawah Rin, karena merasa geli Rin membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah mereka menari. Setelah beberapa detik, Len melepas ciumannya dan melihat wajah Rin yang seakan meminta lebih padanya.

Len mulai mendekati Rin lagi tapi kebagian telinganya, dia meniup telinga Rin pelan lalu mulai melumatnya, "L-Len.. a-ah…" ucap Rin. Setelah dari telinga, Len menuju leher Rin dan menjilatinya, "U-um… L-Len..berhenti.." ucap Rin lalu mendorong Len pelan.

"Kamu memintaku untuk berhenti, tetapi kamu menatapku seperti itu" ucap Len melihat Rin yang menatanya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Bila tidak diberhentikan, kamu melakukannya semakin jauh. Lagipula… aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu setelah kita menikah" ucap Rin. "Sepuasnya" ucap Rin lagi dan mata Len langsung bling-bling ga jelas.

"Oh ya… Len. Kau harus antarkan aku" ucap Rin, "Antarkan aku untuk membeli yukata! Untukmu dan untukku juga!" ucap Rin riang.

"Eh? Buat apa?" ucap Len,

"Kau lupa ya… hari ini ada festival musim panas. Kita akan pergi bersama yang lainnya juga" ucap Rin, "Len… ikutkan?" ucap Rin dengan wajah cemas, seakan bila Len tidak ikut itu merupakan bencana besar.

"Tentu aku ikut Rin" ucap Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang" ucap Len. Rin hanya mengangguk lalu membuka handphonenya dan mengirimkan sesuatu kepada temannya.

* * *

"Oliver? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Lily, kaa-sannya Rin. Ingat? Oliver sedang menginap dirumah Rin.

"Um, aku baru ingat hari ini ada festival musim panas. Aku akan pergi kesana. Sepertinya, Rin dan teman-temannya juga sudah pergi kesana" ucap Oliver saat sudah sampai depan pintu.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, hati-hati ya" ucap Lily dan Oliver hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Ya sudah, kita tinggal Rin saja" ucap Miku lalu menutup handphonenya.

"Eh? Kamu jahat sekali" ucap Miki,

"Hei, dia sudah pergi dengan Len untuk berbelanja. Dan mungkin… kita akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua difestival. Jadi kita langsung capcus aja" ucap Miku sambil meninggalkan temannya yang sweatdrop.

"Capcus? Apaan tuh?"

* * *

"Sudah menemukan yang cocok Rin?" ucap Len. Dan Rin hanya mengangguk. "Sudah, nah. Aku yang ini" ucap Rin sambil mengambil yukata berwarna orange, "Dan Len yang ini" ucap Rin sambil memberikan yukata berwarna kuning pada Len. Dan kebetulan kedua yukata itu motifnya sama.

"Ya sudah, langsung kekasir saja ya. Lalu pakai baju itu langsung" ucap Len. Lalu menuju kasir bersama Rin. Setelah membayar, Rin dan Len langsung menuju toilet dan mengganti baju. Saat keduanya sudah siap mereka langsung pergi menuju festival sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

"Wah… disini rame banget.." ucap Rin takjub saat mereka sudah sampai sana (festival). Len hanya tersenyum melihat Rin dan mengenggam tangannya makin erat.

"Rin mau kemana dulu?" ucap Len, Rin tengok kanan kiri lalu melihat kios ikan mas dan menunjuk kios tersebut. Len langsung menggandeng Rin menuju kios tersebut, "Rin tunggu sini. Dan lihat aku dapat berapa ikan" ucap Len sambil membanggakan dirinya.

Setelah menaikkan lengan yukatanya hingga bahu Len mulai berkonsentrasi dan menatap ikan mas dengan tajam. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ikan yang ada disini dan disana. Sampai-sampai membuat sipemilik kios terkagum-kagum. Rin juga kagum melihatnya.

Setelah mendapat beberapa puluh ikan, Len menyerahkannya pada si pemilik kios untuk bukti. Tapi si pemilik kios itu hanya memberikan 2 ikan mas, bila semuanya diambil bisa-bisa dia bangkrut.

"Wah… arigatou Len!" ucap Rin sambil memeluk tangan Len dan bergelayut manja. Len hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

"Jaga ikannya baik-baik. Jangan sampai mati" ucap Len, "Mau kemana lagi? Aku yakin 100% kalau Miku dan yang lainnya belum datang" ucap Len lagi.

"Gimana kalau kita kekios tempat tembak saja… lumayankan kalau disana ada benda yang bagus bisa kita tembak dengan mudah… terus nanti kekios onomiyaki, takoyaki, taiyaki, yaki—" ucap Rin terpotong,

"Rin.. kau lapar? Nanti kita juga kesana kok. Yang penting kekios tembak dulu ok" ucap Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk. Setelah sampai kios tembak, Len menembak semua target yang dimilik oleh pemilik kios dan sipemilik kios memberikan hadiah, hadiahnya boleh pilih sendiri.

Karena disana ada boneka beruang besar, Rin memlih boneka itu dan sipemilik kios memberikannya. Seperti yang dibilang Rin tadi mereka langsung kekios makanan dan membeli semua makanan yang ada disana.

"Rin… kau makan sebanyak ini… apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap Len menatap Rin yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Tentu saja tidak apa… aku baru sadar, kalau aku belum makan dari tadi siang…" ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Rin… kau cantik dengan yukata itu…" ucap Len sambil tersenyum memandang Rin. Tak tahu kenapa sekarang wajah Rin tiba-tiba memanas. "Rin? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" ucap Len sambil menempelkan dahinya pada Rin.

"E-engga kok! L-Len mau?" ucap Rin sambil menunjukkan yakisobanya.

"Aku baru mau kalau disuapi!" ucap Len girang. Rin hanya bisa memasang wajah merahnya lalu agak sedikit maju agar mudah menyuapi Len. Oh ya, mereka sekarang sedang duduk ditepi sungai.

Len membuka mulutnya dan Rin mulai menyuapinya. Tapi, Rin tidak memutuskan yakisobanya, jadi yakisoba yang berada dimulut Len tidak sepenuhnya masuk kemulut. Setelah menyuapi Len, Rin juga memakan yakisoba untuknya sendiri, setelah memasukan yakisoba kedalam mulutnya Rin langsung menghisap yakisoba tersebut.

'Kenapa ini ga ada ujungnya ya?' gumam Rin dalam hati. Ternyata Len juga berpikiran sama. Setelah lama menghisap…

"Mohon perhatiannya, pesta kembang api akan segera dimulai!" ucap sebuah suara dengan pengeras suara.

Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut karena sudah terbuai dengan bibir yang menempel satu sama lain.

DUARR!

Len dan Rin langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan melihat kembang api yang sudah ditembak kelangit.

"Wah… Len. Lihat! Bagus banget" ucap Rin masih terpana melihat Kembang api, "Aku harap tahun depan kita bisa melihat kembang api lagi bersama-sama. Iya kan Len?" ucap Rin langsung menghadap Len,

"Um… Iya" ucap Len. Rin tidak melihat wajah Len saat dia mangatakan 'iya' tadi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak punya kesempatan" ucap orang itu.

"OLIVER!" ucap seorang gadis memanggil nama orang itu. Orang itu langsung mengok, "Bagaimana? Kau menemukan Rin dan Len?" ucap suara itu. Miku.

"Um.. tidak, tapi… aku yakin. Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Len…" ucap Rin saat Len sudah mengantarkannya sampai rumah.

"Sama-sama" ucap Len lalu mengecup kening Rin. "Besok… Oliver pulang ya?" ucap Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk, "Aku akan menjemputmu besok ok?" ucap Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Hati-hati Len" ucap Rin dan Len mengangguk lalu berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh~ Rin! Kau kemana saja semalam? Padahal kami mencarimu…" ucap Miki dengan nada kecewa. Dan hampir membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya. Mengapa semua orang? Karena saat ini mereka berada dibandara, mengantarkan Oliver.

"Eh.. gomen. Semalam aku terlalu bersemangat bersama Len, jadi… ya gitu.." ucap Rin sambil menunjukkan 'peace' ditangannya.

Hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya datang untuk mengantarkan Oliver. Dan… tanpa disadari ternyata Oliver juga punya banyak fans, jadinya… mereka pasti datang untuk mengantarkan Oliver sambil membawa berpack-pack tisu.

"Nee… Rin. Terima kasih atas semuanya" ucap Oliver sambil memegang tangan Rin. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rin hanya menggeleng, lalu berkata,

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" ucap Rin. Dan Oliver hanya mengangguk, "Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai sana" ucap Rin dengan nada mengancam, dan Oliver hanya mengangguk ala robot.

Setelah bersalaman dengan Rin, Oliver bersalaman dengan Teto, "Semoga kau berubah saat kau sudah sampai sana" ucap Teto dengan nada ketus dan Oliver hanya tersenyum, "Ya, berdoa saja". Lalu Teto tersenyum, "Take care ok?" ucapnya, dan Oliver hanya mengangguk sambil berjabat tangan dengan Teto.

Setelah berjabat tangan dengan yang lainnya, yang terakhir dia berjabat tangan dengan Len. "Jaga Rin baik-baik ok?" ucap Oliver, dan Len hanya mengangguk, "Itu pasti" ucap Len dengan mantap. Setelah itu mereka berpelukan sebentar lalu melepas diri.

"Ok! Take care ya semua!" ucap Oliver lalu pergi meninggakan semuanya. Rin hanya menangis dan ditenangkan oleh Len yang ada disampingnya,

"Selamat tinggal, Oliver"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : jang~ jang~ jang~ akhirnya chap 8 selesai juga! Billa ga tau ini bakal tamat kapan… tapi… perkiraan Billa mungkin chap depan, atau chap depannya lagi… jadi harap bersabar ya!

Jangan lupa review terus ok! Billa butuk review yang banya agar buat ceritanya cepat~


End file.
